Estudiante de intercambio
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "¿Un estudiante de intercambio? Adiós intimidad, hola problemas."
1. Estudiante de intercambio

_Hola a todos de nuevo :) Ya casi se me está haciendo costumbre el entrar tan seguido en la página xD No sé si es por qué mis niños Samcedes ocupan mi cabeza y me molestan para que cuente sus historias o por qué soy una adicta a vuestros comentarios y reviews llenos de cariño. De cualquiera de las dos formas, aquí estoy una vez más. Y ésta vez, creo que con un long fic. Hace tiempo que me venís pidiendo uno en los reviews y me ha costado decidirme por una historia que pudiese hacer durar. Y digo "creo" porque solo llevo escritos dos capítulos y no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde va a ir la cosa xDD Pero bueno, yo os lo dejo por aquí por si queréis echarle un vistazo y decirme qué os parece ^^ _

_La historia se ambienta en el McKinley por lo que intentaré que no se parezca en nada a "As Long", espero poder conseguirlo ;) Sería como una segunda temporada alterna, tomando de base casi todo lo ocurrido en la primera temporada. Ojalá que os guste :)_

_En un principio me debatía entre publicarlo mañana o no, pero he visto que hoy es día 27 y ésta es mi historia número 27 en la página, y sabiendo cómo sabéis que me encantan los números, lo estoy publicando ahora cuando aquí en España queda media hora para que sea 28 xD _

_Y eso, si lo leéis y os gusta, hacédmelo saber en un review, y si no, también :P_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario Sam seguiría siendo el mismo Sam de la tercera temporada y no se habría convertido en el pardillo de Lima. Menudos "OOCs" se marcan con el pobre Sam últimamente u.u**

* * *

_**Estudiante de intercambio:**_

¿Para qué correr? ¿Para qué molestarse? Se preguntaba Mercedes Jones, mientras avanzaba tan rápido cómo le permitían sus piernas, directa al William McKinley, el instituto al que todos los jóvenes de la ciudad de Lima, en el estado de Ohio, acudían cada día. ¿Para qué hacerlo si de nuevo, Rachel Berry, la estrella del instituto como la conocían todos en él, volvería a robarle la oportunidad de cantar en el Glee Club? No le bastaba con hacerlo cada día, llegando al salón de coro con sus canciones preferidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedicaba al Señor Schue, el profesor de canto. Por supuesto que no. Tenía que acudir también a su despacho cuando el mismo profesor les pedía ideas y nuevas canciones para las siguientes semanas. Tenía que ir, y así, privarle a los demás de una oportunidad para brillar como ella decía hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, Mercedes Jones debería haberse rendido y aceptado que eso nunca llegaría a suceder. Pero allí se dirigía de nuevo, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, directa hacia la oficina del Señor Schue, en busca de una oportunidad que ésta vez, también perdería.

¡Llegaba tarde! Demasiado tarde. Aquel viejo despertador, que tiraría en cuánto llegase de nuevo a casa, no había sonado a su hora, y sus padres, adultos responsables que debían despertarla cuando éste fallaba, no se encontraban en casa. Bueno, quizás adultos responsables no era la mejor forma de describirles. De hecho, los Señores Jones lo eran todo menos esas dos palabras. Mercedes estaba convencida de que de no haberle oído a su abuela cómo había sido su llegada al mundo hacía dieciséis años, hubiera creído que era adoptada. Porque hablando claro, ¿quién podría decir que de aquellas dos personas que actuaban como niños de cinco años hubiera salido la persona más coherente de la familia? La más tranquila, la más seria, como ellos la llamaban. La más callada y cualquier otro adjetivo que fuese el opuesto al que describiese a sus padres. Eran tan diferentes... La mayoría de las veces, Mercedes deseaba poder desaparecer debajo de la mesa o que el suelo se la tragase cuando sus padres soltaban una de sus perlas. Sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza pasada, y eso provocaba que ellos se riesen aún más, creando un círculo difícil de parar.

Y esa mañana no la habían despertado. ¿Dónde demonios se habrían metido? Ni una nota en la nevera, ni una en el espejo del baño. Irresponsables. ¿No tenían miedo de que alguien secuestrase a su hija a las siete de la mañana, la sacase de su cama y se la llevase lejos? En una ocasión, ella se lo había dejado caer y había recibido como respuesta un "¿Quién va a querer llevarte, cariño? Ni siquiera sabes contar chistes." Mercedes había abierto los ojos como platos y se había atragantado con la lasaña que estaba comiendo, lo que había hecho que su padre estallase en risas tratando de salvar su vida dándole golpecitos en su espalda. Eran unos irresponsables, y aún así, ella no podía dejar de quererles. Y el amor que se tenían la hacía soñar con que algún día, ella también encontraría aquella persona que la hiciera tan feliz como sus padres lo hacían el uno al otro. Pero eso era algo que no sucedería en un futuro cercano. Claro que no. Los chicos del McKinley no merecían la pena. Ni uno solo de ellos hacía que sus ojos se detuviesen un segundo contemplando la posibilidad de haber encontrado a esa persona especial. Tampoco es que ellos le hiciesen mucho caso, estaban demasiado ocupados queriendo ligar con las primeras posiciones de la pirámide de las Cheerios, nombre con el que se conocía a las animadoras de los Titanes, el equipo de football del instituto. Ellos formaban parte del grupo de los populares, aquellos que jamás tendrían la mala suerte de recibir granizados que estropeasen su ropa o de caer directos en el cubo de la basura. Aquellas acciones, y otras tantas como quedarse encerrado dentro de los baños portátiles, no estaban reservadas para ellos, sino para los "perdedores" del instituto entre los que, por supuesto, se encontraban los miembros del Glee Club. Estaba acostumbrada a los granizados, pues había recibido bastantes en su primer año en el club, pero esperaba, de verdad, que el nuevo año escolar que estaba comenzando fuera distinto. Santana López, Quinn Fabray y Brittany S. Pierce se habían unido al coro el año anterior y con ellas se habían traído a Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman y Mike Chang. Pero lejos de subirles en popularidad, lo que habían provocado había sido ponerse a su nivel, perdiendo todos los privilegios y convirtiéndose en nuevos objetivos a granizar. Haciéndole compañía así a los primeros integrantes del coro, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel y la propia Mercedes. Matt Rutherford también había formado parte de él, pero éste se había cambiado de colegio y desde eso, el señor Schue no había hecho más que preguntarles a cada uno de sus alumnos si querían completar su "doce" en el club de canto. De nada les había servido ganar las locales el año anterior. Seguían siendo unos perdedores y ese año, ni siquiera podrían competir por no llegar al mínimo de componentes.

Quizás tendría que irse buscando otro club, otro en el que le permitiesen brillar como deseaba, ¿pero en cuál? ¿En el club de teatro? No, ahí tampoco podría, sería la siguiente opción de Rachel Berry. El club de audiovisuales tampoco, ni el de ajedrez. No llegaría lejos perteneciendo a ese club, a no ser que lo que buscase fuese recibir un porcentaje mayor de granizados. El de mates tampoco, no eran su fuerte, y el de lectura... Le gustaba leer, pero no tanto como cantar. ¡Ah, cantar! ¿Por qué era tan difícil conseguir lo que uno deseaba?

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... —decía, una vez dentro del McKinley, tratando de no chocarse con las decenas de estudiantes que venían hacia ella.

Llegaba tarde, pero no a clase. ¿Qué hacía tanta gente allí en los pasillos? Al parecer, todo el mundo había conseguido madrugar esa mañana excepto ella. Y todos parecían querer impedirle que llegase a su destino. ¡Aggh! ¿Lo hacían adrede, verdad? Se habían confabulado con Rachel Berry para impedirle llegar antes que ella. No, esa no era la razón, pero ellos no se apartarían para dejarle paso.

Mercedes siguió corriendo, esquivando a cuánta gente podía, mientras chillaba disculpándose. Probablemente, la mirasen como si estuviera loca, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo. Tenía que llegar sí o sí, a aquella oficina, aún teniendo la certeza de que lo primero que vería al llegar allí sería la sonrisa triunfal de Rachel Berry.

—¡Gracias! Tengo prisa —entonó, cuando una de las puertas que la separaba del pasillo de los despachos se abría delante de ella, dejándola pasar. Sin embargo, no se detuvo para mirar quién le había facilitado el paso, estaba tan cerca de llegar, solo tenía que correr un poco más y...

—¡De nada! —oyó que le respondían a lo lejos, sin mirar atrás. Había dejado de correr y ahora sus ojos se encontraban con la figura de Rachel Berry saliendo de la oficina del profesor. Por supuesto, con su famosa sonrisa triunfal.

_¡No puede ser!_

—Buenos días, Mercedes.

—Buenos... Buenos días, Rachel —respondió ella, tratando de disimular su agitada respiración. No quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría en ese preciso momento si se mirase al espejo. Rachel Berry no había llegado allí corriendo, su peinado todavía se veía perfecto y sus extravagantes ropas conservaban un buen planchado. Las suyas... mejor no comprobarlo.

—El Señor Schue está dentro, por si querías hablar con él.

¿Si quería hablar con él? No. Sólo había corrido como una loca desde que se había bajado del bus, hasta su despacho. Por supuesto que quería hablar con él. ¿Qué pensaba Berry que estaba haciendo allí? ¿Dándose un paseo?

Mercedes suspiró y luego masculló un "gracias" pasando a su lado y sosteniendo el pomo, al tiempo que con su mano libre tocaba la puerta con sus nudillos.

El "Adelante" que oyó del otro lado no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos, la chica había entrado ya en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Buenos días, Mercedes.

—Sé que llego tarde, señor Schue. Pero le prometo que es por una buena razón. El despertador no sonó y mis padres no estaban en casa para...

—Sí. Lo sé.

_¿Cómo?_

Mercedes se lo quedó mirando, asombrada. Aquello no le gustaba. No, aquello no sonaba nada bien. ¿Cómo podría saber el Señor Schue que sus padres habían salido fuera de casa?

—¿Lo sabe?

—El director les hizo venir muy temprano.

_Oh Señor..._

—¿Aquí? ¿Se refiere a... aquí? ¿Les hizo venir aquí? —preguntó, señalando con su dedo índice hacia el suelo del despacho. Se estaba asustando. Él la estaba asustando. ¿Qué habría sucedido ahora? —. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué...?

—Tus padres no te han dicho nada —Comprobó su profesor, dándose cuenta de que la muchacha todavía permanecía de pie desde que había entrado por aquella puerta—. Oh, disculpa, no te he ofrecido asiento —dijo, gesticulando con su mano para que ella se sentase.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que no me han dicho? —preguntó, pálida. ¿Qué habrían hecho esta vez? Oh Dios, no sabía si quería saberlo. Sentándose en la silla, lo escuchó atentamente.

—Tus padres se anotaron el mes pasado en el Plan de intercambio de estudiantes.

—¿Intercambio de...? —Oh no. No, no. De todas las locuras que podían haber cometido, esa sin lugar a dudas, era la peor de todas. ¿Querían enviarla lejos? Mercedes apretó con fuerza los brazos de la silla mientras miraba a su profesor con miedo—. ¿Quieren que me vaya lejos?

_Por favor, diga que no. Diga que no. _

Sus padres eran unos locos de cuidado, podrían haber sido capaces de eso y de Dios sabe qué más. La chica se mordió el labio, asustada. ¿Podría soportar un año fuera de casa? ¿Un año lejos de sus amigos? Oh, no. No podría. Ni siquiera pudiendo perder de vista a sus padres por un tiempo. No quería irse. No quería.

—Oh, no. No —la tranquilizó él, viendo lo asustada que estaba.

Mercedes no disimuló el suspiro de alivio que salió de su boca al oír su aclaración. Por qué poco había estado a punto de morir de un infarto. Hasta lejos, las ideas locas de sus padres tenían ese efecto en ella. Dios Santo, ¿algún día podría respirar tranquila sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo?

—Si no quieren que me vaya lejos, ¿Por qué apuntarse al programa? No entiendo —Creía que en eso consistían aquellos programas. Un alumno se iba y otro venía, ¿no? — ¿No se supone que yo debería formar parte del Plan también?

—No... Este año ha habido variaciones en las bases del programa. Ahora pueden apuntarse en él todas las familias que estén dispuestas a recibir estudiantes en sus domicilios. Eso fue lo que hicieron tus padres. Se apuntaron y un nuevo alumno vivirá en vuestra casa durante todo un año.

—Oh Dios... —Acabaría con ellos. Mataría a sus padres en el mismo momento en el que pisase su casa. ¿Cómo podían haberse apuntado al programa sin consultarlo con ella? ¿Por qué eran tan inconscientes? En realidad, no debería ni sorprenderle que hubiesen cometido aquella locura. Ahora solo podía esperar que todo saliese bien y que aquello no tuviese consecuencias.

—Es increíble que no te hayan dicho nada —le oyó decir al profesor. No era para nada increíble, era solo que sus profesores no conocían a sus padres como ella lo hacía.

—Oh, no se preocupe. En casa suelo ser la última en enterarme de las cosas —se encogió de hombros, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—De verdad, siento mucho que te hayas enterado así —Aquella sonrisa de la chica no le convencía en absoluto. Cada familia era un mundo, pero los Jones... Tendría que hablar con ellos ahora que New Directions, el coro al que él le había puesto nombre, empezaba su segundo año de vida.

—No, no. Mejor enterarme ahora, que encontrármela cuando llegase a casa. ¿Se imagina? Menudo susto —Mercedes sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez con ganas. Imaginándose cómo sería volver a casa y encontrarse las maletas de su nueva compañera en la puerta de casa. Dentro de poco, lo comprobaría. Y también sabría cómo sería ésta. Porque esperaba que fuese una chica. Demonios, más le valía a sus padres que les hubiese tocado una chica.

—De hecho... —Will Schuester carraspeó, antes de continuar hablando—. Él ha llegado hace una hora.

_Oh, no._

—Te lo debiste cruzar cuando venías hacia aquí —Continuó diciéndole su profesor, al ver que ella no respondía.

—Es un chico...

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No soportaba a los chicos del McKinley y ahora tendría que aguantar a uno de otro instituto en su casa. ¡Socorro!

No... Ahora sí que mataría a sus padres. Cuando llegase a casa, les aniquilaría y acabaría con todas sus locuras. Aceptar a un desconocido en su casa sería la última para ellos. Vaya si lo sería.

Oh Dios, ¡un chico compartiendo el mismo techo con ella! Tendría que dejar de pasearse en toalla por la casa después de salir de la ducha cuando sus padres no estaban, y tendría que empezar a ponerle el seguro a la puerta del baño. ¡Y el de su habitación! Ni por asomo dejaría que nadie entrase en ella. Y seguramente, el nuevo alumno haría pronto amigos y se traería a medio McKinley a casa de sus padres. ¡Genial! Fijo que a sus padres se les ocurría hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida el fin de semana. Conociéndoles, eso era lo más probable.

—Sí, es un chico —afirmó el profesor, mirando el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda—. Como te decía... tus padres se han reunido con Figgins y el resto de los padres para responder sus dudas. No sé cuánto se alargará la reunión, pero tú tienes clase en unos minutos así que, te dejo para que no llegues tarde —Will Schuester se levantó de su silla, al tiempo que ella también lo hacía—. Nos vemos en dos horas en el Glee Club. Tengo un nuevo componente que presentaros —le informó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Tenemos nuevo integrante? ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? — ¿A quién habría tenido que chantajear? Quiso preguntarle. Mas no lo hizo, guardando silencio y viendo cómo el profesor le contaba feliz que su nuevo compañero de casa también formaría parte del Glee Club.

_Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla._

—Se me presentó con una guitarra y no pude decirle que no. Tampoco es que lo hubiese hecho de haber podido. Tendría que estar loco —rió, aliviado de poder presentarse a los campeonatos con sus doce integrantes. Solo necesitaba no perder ninguno antes de las competiciones y todo iría bien.

Así que con una guitarra... Genial, se habían conseguido a un cantautor. Madre mía, Mercedes no sabía qué sería de ella desde ese momento. Acabaría más loca que sus propios padres al término de ese año.

—Mercedes... ¿te encuentras bien? —Will Schuester arqueó una ceja, preocupado. Seguramente su alumna estaría conjurando vudú para acabar trágicamente con sus padres o algo por el estilo.

—Sí... Sí, no se preocupe —trató de sonreír, colocando de nuevo la silla como la había encontrado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. En cuánto a la razón de porqué vine a... —dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

—Rachel volvió a adelantarse, lo siento. ¿Quizás para la semana que viene?

Sí, claro... Para la semana que viene. O para la siguiente, o para dentro de mil años quizás. Mercedes Jones comenzaba a cansarse de correr y correr, literalmente, por algo que jamás iba a suceder. ¿Debería resignarse de una vez por todas? Quizás, eso es lo que debía hacer. Dejar de soñar y centrarse en sus estudios. Les reprochaba todas las locuras a sus padres, pero ella seguía ilusionada con algo que no sucedería. En el fondo, no se diferenciaba tanto de ellos.

—Sí... Quizás —entonó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de aquella oficina sin perder tiempo. Si iría o no la semana que viene, ya se vería. Quizás ya no viviese cuando llegase el fin de semana. Quizás sus padres acabasen por matarla con otra de sus tonterías. O ella sería quién fuese llevada a la cárcel por asesinarles a ellos. Sí, sin duda eso sería lo que pasaría.

Mientras caminaba hacia su taquilla para recoger sus libros de matemáticas, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono móvil y apretó el botón de llamada. Su madre estaría reunida, pero nadie le impediría que Mercedes le llenase el buzón con mensajes amenazantes.

—Mamá... ¿Cómo habéis podido? —comenzó el mensaje, pegando el teléfono móvil lo máximo posible a su oreja y bajando la voz para que nadie la escuchase—. He tenido que enterarme la última. ¡Y por el señor Schue! Ugggh... Y es un chico. ¡Nos ha tocado un chico! ¿No podía ser una chica? Oh, Señor, os voy a-

El sonido del final de llamada no le dejó acabar la frase, dándole de nuevo y rápido a la tecla de rellamada, al tiempo que recorría los pasillos del McKinley directa a su taquilla. Debía recoger sus libros de una vez o volvería a llegar tarde, y ésta vez, sería a clase.

—A matar, mamá. Os voy a matar, ¿me oís? Voy a cometer un asesinato, un parricidio —dijo, sin darse cuenta de que sus pies habían provocado que se chocase con alguien. Bajando la cabeza, avergonzada, se disculpó sin ver con quién se había chocado y siguió adelante, sin detenerse, oyendo vagamente un "No pasa nada"—. Teníais que habérmelo dicho. ¿Dónde se supone que va a dormir? ¿En el cuarto de Bobby? ¿Y cuando él vuelva por vacaciones, dónde planeáis meterle? Ughhh...

El pitido volvió a sonar, al tiempo que ella llegaba ya a su taquilla. Buscando los libros entre sus cosas, los sostuvo con cuidado mientras regresaba su teléfono móvil al bolsillo de sus pantalones. Por el momento, dejaría los mensajes o llegaría tarde a clase. Ya tendría tiempo después en el almuerzo para seguir fastidiándoles.

* * *

Aquellas dos horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas para ella. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que su privacidad pronto terminaría. Iban a compartir casa con un desconocido. Lo que significaba que además de vivir bajo el mismo techo y comer su misma comida, tendrían que lavar su ropa junto con la suya. Ella era quién se encargaba de hacer la colada en su casa. Se había acostumbrado ya a la ropa de sus padres, pero la de un desconocido... No... Ella no pensaba poner sus manos en su ropa. Podría haberlo hecho de ser una chica la que viniese, pero no, había tenido la mala suerte de tocarles un chico y ahora su mente no dejaba de torturarle con situaciones domésticas en las que Mercedes y él podrían verse envueltos.

Se estaba volviendo loca y ni siquiera le conocía aún. ¿Sería un chico formal? ¿Simpático? ¿O un imbécil y problemático? Mercedes rezaba porque fuese la primera opción. Era lo único que pedía después de recibir aquella noticia tan mala. Un chico formal, que no causase problemas ni disputas en su casa, y que la dejase estudiar y vivir tranquila sin preocupaciones.

Mercedes se mordió el labio, pensativa, mientras copiaba lo que la señorita Holliday les había apuntado en la pizarra. La clase de historia terminaría pronto y ella podría conocerle entonces. El señor Schue les había dicho que formaría parte del Glee Club, lo que desde el punto de vista de Mercedes, no podía ser tan malo. Es decir, ¿de ser verdaderamente un alumno problemático, pertenecer a un club de canto sería lo último que haría, verdad? Mirando el reloj en su mano, mientras daba pequeños golpes con la punta de su bolígrafo en la hoja de su libreta, comprobó que aún le quedaban diez minutos de clase. Diez largos minutos de tortura tratando de ver qué saldría de todo aquel disparate. Porque eso era, un verdadero disparate. Empezando por no haberle dicho nada a ella. ¿Por qué no lo habrían hecho? Seguramente porque de habérselo preguntado, su respuesta habría sido un rotundo no, por supuesto. ¿Qué se esperaban? ¿Un premio? No. Lo que recibirían serían miles de mensajes de voz y volver a cambiar los botes del azúcar por la sal. Comprobarían así que su hija también podría ser vengativa cuando quería. Y divertida. Sí, solo cuando ella lo deseaba.

Mirando hacia su derecha, arqueó una ceja, dudosa. Santana López la observaba ahora cómo si quisiera meterse en sus pensamientos, Quinn también lo hacía y no solo ella, sino la mayor parte de la clase.

—Mercedes... ¿Te encuentras bien? —le oyó decir a la señorita Holliday, preocupada.

La chica volvió su cabeza y la miró sin saber qué responder, al tiempo que el timbre del final de la clase sonaba, y todos sus compañeros no perdían ni un solo segundo en levantarse haciendo un estruendo con sus mesas y sus sillas. Mercedes solo sonrió, en un intento por despreocupar a la joven profesora, y empezó a recoger sus libros como lo habían hecho los demás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó Quinn, ayudándola a guardar sus bolígrafos de colores en su lapicero.

—En breve lo sabrás —le respondió, aceptando el lapicero ya cerrado y juntándolo con sus libros.

—¿No dormiste bien ayer o...? —insistió Quinn, viendo cómo Santana y Brittany decidían no esperarla y salir ya de clase.

—De hecho, creo que ayer fue mi última noche buena —Mercedes empezó a andar también hacia la puerta, seguida por Quinn. Ambas se habían hecho amigas durante el pasado año, cuando los padres de Quinn la habían echado de casa al descubrirla embarazada. Los Jones la habían acogido en su casa la mayor parte del curso y aquella amistad se había hecho más fuerte. Mercedes incluso había estado presente en el momento del parto y a su lado, cuando entre lágrimas, Quinn había dado en adopción a la pequeña niña. Noah Puckerman era el padre de la criatura y a la vez, el actual novio de Quinn Fabray. Al parecer, él la hacía feliz, y Mercedes esperaba que el judío no estropease aquello que ambos tenían. Puck, como todos le llamaban, sabía que ella le mataría si así lo hacía, así que, o por miedo, o por el cariño que parecía tenerle a su novia, todavía no la había fastidiado.

—No entiendo —dijo Quinn, rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta y siguiendo el pasillo hacia sus taquillas, donde Finn y Puck no tardaron en unírseles.

—Buenos días, princesa —Puck saludó a su novia con un beso rápido y luego se giró hacia la chica que la acompañaba—. "Sexy Mama" —la saludó con la cabeza, viéndola resoplar como respuesta.

—Puck, no le llames así, no le gusta —lo reprendió Quinn.

—Dejaré de hacerlo cuando deje de amenazarme con cortar mis pelotas —le aseguró el judío, risueño, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Mercedes. La chica negó con la cabeza y cerró su taquilla, dejando dentro su libro de historia.

—Ya sabes lo que _no _tienes que hacer para que deje de amenazarte —le recordó Mercedes, dirigiéndose ya hacia el salón del coro seguida por sus compañeros

—Lo sé... —entonó Puck, sonriéndole a su novia y uniendo sus manos.

—¿Me vas a contar entonces qué te pasó en la clase de historia? —le preguntó Quinn, casi susurrando.

—Dentro de poco lo sabrás, espera unos minutos —respondió la chica, recibiendo una mirada rara por parte de Finn—. Todos lo sabréis.

—¿Qué sabremos? —preguntaron Noah y Finn a la vez.

Mercedes no les respondió, caminando aún más deprisa hacia el aula. Quinn y Puck apuraron el paso, y Finn hizo lo mismo para no quedarse atrás.

—Tu amiga está muy rara —murmuró Puck, entrando ya en el salón del coro.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó Quinn, dirigiéndose al fondo de la clase para sentarse al lado de la chica. Finn ocupó su sitio al lado de Rachel, y Puck subió las escaleras para sentarse junto a su novia. Mercedes ya se había sentado con Kurt y ambos hablaban de temas que al judío le resultaban extremadamente aburridos. Pasando de su conversación, se giró hacia su novia para tranquilizarla.

—Seguro que no es nada. Verás como es una tontería.

—Te estoy oyendo, Puckerman —dijo Mercedes, girando la cabeza hacia ellos.

—¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Quinn, asustada. ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez? ¿Por qué tenían que esperar? No le gustaba tener que hacerlo. La ponía demasiado nerviosa y su amiga se veía tan tranquila hablando con Kurt y a la vez, la rubia sabía que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Oh... ¿Y si sus padres tenían la culpa? ¿Qué habrían hecho esta vez?

—No estoy enferma, Quinn —la tranquilizó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que lo vamos a saber? —oyeron decir a Finn desde el asiento de delante.

—¿Qué vamos a saber? —preguntaron a la vez Santana y Rachel.

—Buenos días, clase —Will Schuester entró en el aula en ese preciso momento, y todos se quedaron en un completo silencio.

El profesor no había entrado solo y ahora once alumnos miraban curiosos al chico que lo acompañaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mercedes tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarle. El chico era alto, atlético. Su pelo, rubio, y sus ojos... No podía verlos bien desde tan lejos, pero hubiese jurado que eran verdes. Y hermosos. Éstos miraban a todas partes, tratando de memorizar las caras de sus nuevos compañeros, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

—Chicos, os presento a Sam Evans, vuestro nuevo compañero.

—Hola —dijo él, levantando la mano para saludar.

Si el chico había querido decir algo más, nunca lo sabrían, pues el señor Schue siguió hablando y lo que les dijo, hizo que Mercedes deseara poder esconderse bajo tierra y no salir.

—Es uno de los estudiantes del Programa de Intercambio. Estudiará en el McKinley este año y vivirá en casa de la familia Jones —les informó, señalando a su vez a Mercedes.

—Ohhh, ¿eso era lo que íbamos a saber? —le preguntó en voz baja Quinn, dejando de mirar al chico nuevo y viendo ahora a su amiga. Ésta no le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los de él durante un segundo y su nuevo compañero de casa le había sonreído, provocando que ella se sonrojase un poco.

—Já, qué bueno. Los padres de Aretha le han buscado un chico para que la desvirgue —soltó Santana, provocando que decenas de ojos dejasen de mirar al nuevo estudiante y la mirasen a ella.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Muchas gracias por pasaros a leerlo y dejar esos hermosos reviews. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Sed buenos._

_Un besito_

_Syl_


	2. Mercedes como la marca de coches

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Es raro que yo actualice un martes, verdad? Lo sé, suelo hacerlo los domingos pero hace dos semanas no tenía listo el capi, y el pasado domingo estaba súper cansada después de haber salido toda la noche del sábado. Así que pensé en dejarlo para el domingo que viene, pero los últimos reviews han hecho que lo publique antes xD No hace falta que me sobornéis, eh, aunque me hizo gracia leer los reviews xD Muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que habéis comentado el primer capi, nueve reviews ni más ni menos, ¡y todos buenos! Es una historia muy loca y no sé a dónde me llevará pero tengo todas las ilusiones puestas en ella y espero que no os decepcione. :)_

_Gracias a Tania (Tengo que decir que yo shippeo tanto a los Quick como a los Quartie. Quinn y Artie siempre fueron mi crackship preferida para Quinn, y los Quick me hicieron feliz en la primera temporada, lo poco que hubo de ellos. Su escena en la clase de repostería con la harina, el azúcar y los huevos siempre será el mejor de sus momentos para mí, a la par con el nacimiento de Beth y su "Did you love me?" "Yes. Especially now" Eran un amor, pero RIB los dejó a un lado como a mis niños, tenía que hacerles justicia de algún modo xD ¡Gracias por leerlo y por el review!); a Skyla VanDougle (Siento haber tardado tanto, ojalá te guste el nuevo cap ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!) Y sí, son muy locas xD); a Maru (Si me tocase a mí un estudiante de intercambio así le daría las gracias a Dios todos los días jejejeje Mercedes ha tenido mucha suerte, aunque no se de cuenta. Uy, ¡las mejores vibras! Ojalá así sea :D Gracias por dejar review, Maru, estoy deseando saber qué te parece el nuevo capi, eso sí, que sea en un descanso de tu estudio, ¡eh! xD Mil besos); Rosa Elena (¿Sabes qué? Gracias a vosotros, yo tampoco puedo decidirme por RileyStreet o Samcedes, aunque bueno, RIB nos los ha quitado y ahora tenemos más fácil fangirlear por RileyStreet que por Samcedes así que, de momento éstos ganan xD Siento haber tardado en publicar el segundo, espero que te guste ^^ Un beso y un abrazo Rosa Elena. Y sí, moléstame por twitter, eh. Es una orden xDD); Catita (En respuesta a tu duda... Puck... es Puck. Sabe qué es lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer para no perder a su chica, veremos si sigue el buen camino o se tuerce xD ¡Cariños!); María Elena (¡Gracias! Ojalá te guste la nueva actualización. ¡Besos! ^^); Ainaris (¿Una fan incondicional? ay *_* ¡Bienvenida! Mil gracias por los reviews. Y no, no hace falta que me sobornéis xD siento la tardanza, espero poder actualizar pronto. Ojalá te guste el nuevo cap, ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews!); Savri (La amistad Quinncedes es lo mejor que existe, y el calvo también nos la quitó :( No es justo. Aynss. Aquí está el nuevo capi, Savri, gracias por leer la historia ^.^)_

_Perdón por la tremenda nota de autor, es inmensamente enorme. Pero ahora sí que sí, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

El profesor no había entrado solo y ahora once alumnos miraban curiosos al chico que lo acompañaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Mercedes tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarle. El chico era alto, atlético. Su pelo, rubio, y sus ojos... No podía verlos bien desde tan lejos, pero hubiese jurado que eran verdes. Y hermosos. Éstos miraban a todas partes, tratando de memorizar las caras de sus nuevos compañeros, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

—Chicos, os presento a Sam Evans, vuestro nuevo compañero.

—Hola —dijo él, levantando la mano para saludar.

Si el chico había querido decir algo más, nunca lo sabrían, pues el señor Schue siguió hablando y lo que les dijo, hizo que Mercedes deseara poder esconderse bajo tierra y no salir.

—Es uno de los estudiantes del Programa de Intercambio. Estudiará en el McKinley este año y vivirá en casa de la familia Jones —les informó, señalando a su vez a Mercedes.

—Ohhh, ¿eso era lo que íbamos a saber? —le preguntó en voz baja Quinn, dejando de mirar al chico nuevo y viendo ahora a su amiga. Ésta no le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los de él durante un segundo y su nuevo compañero de casa le había sonreído, provocando que ella se sonrojase un poco.

—Já, qué bueno. Los padres de Aretha le han buscado un chico para que la desvirgue —soltó Santana, provocando que decenas de ojos dejasen de mirar al nuevo estudiante y la mirasen a ella.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: "Mercedes... como la marca de coches"**_

—Santana López, eso ha estado-

—Mal —completó Kurt la frase del profesor.

—Fuera de lugar —añadió Quinn.

—Totalmente —dijeron Tina y Artie a la vez.

—Es Santana, estaba tardando en soltar una de sus groserías —opinó Rachel, volviendo la vista al frente.

—Cállate, Hobbit.

—¿Lo veis? —preguntó Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros, y fijando sus ojos en Sam, al tiempo que le susurraba un "No te acerques a esa".

—Le estáis asustando —habló Puck, levantándose de la silla y bajando hacia donde estaban situados Sam y el señor Schue—. Bienvenido, tío. No te arrepentirás de haber decidido apuntarte—. Puck le dio unos pequeños golpes amistosos en el hombro y le señaló la silla que había libre junto a la suya—. Me llamo Noah, pero todos me dicen Puck, por mi apellido, Puckerman. Ven, siéntate conmigo. En poco tiempo te contaré todos los chismes y secretos del William McKinley.

—Umm... ¿Gracias? —respondió Sam, dejándose conducir hacia arriba.

—Oh, no me las des —dijo Puck, sentándose ya de nuevo al lado de su novia.

—Puck...

—¿Sí, Señor Schue? —el judío, volvió su vista al frente.

—Pensaba pediros que os presentaseis uno por uno y...

—Oh, no se preocupe. Le haré un resumen para acabar antes —Sam al oírle, sonrió a su lado, mirando al fondo de la fila. La latina, que llevaba por nombre Santana, se había referido a su compañera de casa por el nombre de Aretha, pero dado el mote que había usado para referirse a la morena bajita de la primera fila, diría que aquel no era su verdadero nombre. Sam no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, pues Noah Puckerman, Puck, empezó a presentárselos uno a uno ante la atenta mirada del señor Schue. Probablemente, el profesor estuviese temiendo que fuese a soltar alguna tontería. Y eso precisamente, fue lo que él hizo—. Bien, empecemos por delante de todo. El de la esquina izquierda que ves allí delante es Artie Abrams, el de gafas—. Sam le miró al tiempo que Artie le sonreía y se levantaba las gafas que se le habían escurrido ligeramente. El chico no solo llevaba gafas sino que, además, permanecía sentado en una silla de ruedas que Puck no le había nombrado. Sam sonrió y murmuró un "hola" que fue olvidado pronto al pasar a la siguiente persona—. A su lado, tenemos a Tina Cohen-Chang, y junto a ella, Rachel Berry, también conocida como "la roba solos".

En el salón pronto se oyeron las protestas de Rachel, pero éstas quedaron nuevamente silenciadas por las presentaciones de Puck.

—El gigante que se sienta a su lado es su novio Finn Hudson y ahora mismo, quaterback y también capitán del equipo de football. Por cierto, deberías presentarte, estoy seguro de que serías un buen receptor—. Sam se lo quedó mirando, pensativo. La verdad era que no sabía todavía si presentarse o no. Se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero le habían hablado también del club de natación y... Puck volvió a hablar rápidamente, haciendo que se olvidase de sus propios pensamientos—. Esos dos de ahí delante son Mike Chang y Brittany Pierce, los mejores bailarines de New Directions. Y ésta que se sienta a mi lado, es mi preciosa novia, Quinn Fabray —le oyó decir, completamente orgulloso—. Te queda claro, ¿no? Es decir, como te vea mirándola...

—Puck... Ahora eres tú quién le estás asustando —observó Quinn.

—Solo estaba bromeando —se excusó el judío, restándole importancia—. No lo decía de verdad. O sí, quién sabe —rió, volviendo a sus presentaciones—. ¡Sexy Mama! Espero que los Jones le den bien de comer, porque viene un poco flacucho y en el equipo los necesitamos fuertes.

Mercedes deseó tener un palo en la mano para poder atizarle con él en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarle así delante de todos? ¡Y delante del nuevo! La chica ya no sabía qué podía haber sido peor, si el comentario de Santana sobre su virginidad o que Puck le llamase como lo hacía siempre.

—Se llama Mercedes —le dijo Puck a Sam, mientras ella lo miraba con ganas de matarle—. Solo yo puedo llamarle "Sexy Mama".

Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la chica. Aquella no era la primera vez que él la veía, pero sí la de ella. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre y podría llamarla de algún modo que no fueran aquellos dos motes. "Sexy Mama" y "Aretha". No, definitivamente no la llamaría así, a no ser que deseara que la chica descargase su ira sobre él. Ahora parecía querer matar a Puck, así que no tentaría a su suerte. Iba a pasar un año en su casa, y lo último que querría sería llevarse mal con la hija de la familia con la que viviría.

—Nadie puede llamarla Sexy Mama" —le aclaró el chico que se sentaba al lado de Mercedes—. Yo soy Kurt. Kurt Hummel, el hermanastro de Finn.

—No todavía —lo corrigió el moreno.

—Será pronto. Y todos vendréis a la boda —dijo, feliz.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y su novia aprovechó para hablar de nuevo.

—Bien, ya están hechas las presentaciones, ¿podemos empezar ya la clase, Señor Schue?

—Falto yo —les recordó la latina.

—Ya sabe cómo te llamas y que no debe acercarse a ti, Santana. No necesita saber nada más.

—Cállate, "Narizota"

Rachel abrió la boca para luego cerrarla rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza. No pasaba nada. Santana podría llamarla como a ella se le viniese en gana, al fin y al cabo, la estrella de New Directions era ella y eso nunca cambiaría. Santana la miró dudosa de que no le respondiese, y luego, se giró de nuevo hacia el chico y se presentó a sí misma.

—Soy Santana López, la capitana de las Cheerios —pronunció, orgullosa, recibiendo un carraspeo por parte de su amiga Quinn—. Co-capitana. Soy co-capitana junto con Quinn.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que se oían delante las risitas de Rachel Berry.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hobbit?

—¿Podemos seguir con la clase?

—¿Rachel va a darnos hoy la clase, Señor Schue? —preguntó Brittany, confusa—. Si es así, yo me marcho. No me gustan las judías —Explicó, recibiendo miradas de todos los allí presentes—. ¿Qué? Saben fatal. Peor que los guisantes aún.

—No, Britt. Rachel no va a daros la clase hoy. La daré yo, que para eso soy vuestro profesor. Solo si me dejáis seguir, claro.

—Prosiga, señor Schue —oyeron decir a Finn, antes de que su novia volviese a abrir la boca para meterle prisa.

Sam se removió en su asiento, buscando un bolígrafo y una libreta para apuntar todo lo que fuese oyendo, pero Puck lo detuvo, contándole que rara vez tomaban notas. El chico lo miró, asombrado, y luego, volvió su vista al frente para observar cómo el profesor escribía unas notas en la pizarra y nadie las apuntaba.

Cuando había llegado al instituto esa mañana, había jurado que pertenecer al Glee Club sería la primera buena decisión que tomaría sin arrepentirse. En Tennessee, de dónde venía, también había formado parte de él. No llevaba por nombre "Glee" pero era bastante parecido. O quizás no tanto, porque aquellas personas con las que pasaría el curso desde ese momento en adelante parecían estar como cencerros. O como cabras. Completamente locos. Y francamente, Sam dudaba que pudiese llegar a entenderles en algún momento de ese año que viviría en Lima. El resumen de presentaciones que Noah Puckerman, Puck, le había hecho, solo había servido para entender que Rachel Berry era una marisabidilla, a la que Santana López se la tenía jurada. Que no debía tocar ni mirar a Quinn, o sino se las vería con él; y que el gigante de la primera fila, novio de Rachel y quaterback del equipo de football, sería pronto el hermanastro del chico que se sentaba al lado de Mercedes.

Echando un vistazo rápido a la clase, Sam trató de recordar cada uno de los nombres, pero la gran mayoría se le habían olvidado ya. No importaba, con el tiempo los recordaría perfectamente. Mientras no se olvidase del de Mercedes y no la llamase por cualquiera de aquellos dos motes que les había oído, todo iría bien.

Cada vez que su mirada se concentraba de nuevo en la pizarra y en lo que intentaba explicarles el profesor, nuevos ojos le miraban, curiosos. Así había sido desde esa mañana cuando había cruzado las puertas. Decenas de personas viéndolo recorrer aquellos pasillos. Animadoras con su traje, deportistas con su chaqueta del equipo. Rojo y blanco parecían ser los colores del instituto. Mirase donde mirase, veía aquellos colores. Y también parecían dominar el Glee Club, pues al menos, seis de los doce integrantes, se vestían con ellos. Siete, si al final él también se decidía por presentarse a las pruebas. El club de natación también tendría una de esas chaquetas, así que de una manera u otra, Sam también empezaría a vestir de rojo y blanco. Contemplando pasarse más tarde para echarle un vistazo a los entrenamientos, se inclinó hacia su "nuevo amigo" Puck.

—¿A qué hora soléis entrenar? —le preguntó, haciendo el menor ruido posible para que el profesor no le oyese. De todos modos, éste se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra así que era poco probable que les pillase hablando.

—A última hora, justo antes de comer. ¿Por qué? ¿Te has pensado lo de hacer las pruebas? —le respondió Puck, mientras observaba cómo su novia y Mercedes Jones giraban sus cabezas hacia ellos. Los ojos de Sam volvieron a hacer contacto con los de ella durante unos segundos antes de que la chica girase la cabeza de nuevo. Quinn le sonrió, y luego pareció decirle algo a Mercedes que asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

—Quizás —sonrió, mirando fijamente a su nueva compañera de casa. Se había fijado en él durante unos segundos y ahora sus ojos huían de él, o al menos eso era lo que Sam podía deducir de su comportamiento. Aunque también podría estar intentando atender a la clase, que era lo que él sin duda, debería estar haciendo también.

—Pásate. Te gustará, lo sé —le animó Puck, al tiempo que el señor Schue se giraba y empezaba a hablar de nuevo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza y terminó de apuntar en su pequeña libreta lo que el profesor había escrito. Podría seguir más tarde haciéndole preguntas a Puck, ahora tenía que concentrarse en la clase o les fallaría a sus padres. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, aquel programa de intercambio le brindaba una gran oportunidad que él no podía desperdiciar. Respirando profundamente, prestó la máxima atención posible a lo que el señor Schue les estaba enseñando.

Mientras tanto, Mercedes se removía por enésima vez en su silla, nerviosa, dando gracias de haberse podido sentar entre sus dos mejores amigos. Desde ese lugar, podía ver toda la clase. La pizarra, que en realidad era a lo que debería estar atendiendo, la primera fila y la última, dónde ellos estaban sentados. Todos le miraban a él, cada uno de ellos giraba su cabeza en algún momento de la clase para comprobar o curiosear acerca de lo que el chico nuevo hacía. De haber estado en su lugar, seguramente Mercedes se hubiera sentido como un mono de feria. Aunque era normal, y ese interés que todos tenían por conocerle todavía duraría semanas. Después de eso, el pobre también sería un objetivo a granizar. Quizás cuando hablase con él, debería advertirle acerca de esa posibilidad. Puck se había ofrecido a enseñarle todos y cada uno de los secretos del McKinley, pero el judío rara vez recibía granizados. Ella debía ser quién se lo dijese. Formar parte de los Titanes, que parecía ser en lo que él estaba interesado, no le salvaría de ellos. Desde el mismo instante en el que había entrado en el salón del coro, se había convertido en un perdedor, tal y como lo habían hecho todos en su día. Mercedes esperaba de corazón, que el chico no se arrepintiese de haber tomado aquella decisión. El Glee Club podía brindarles todas las sonrisas del mundo, pero también toda la tristeza, lo que hacía que ella se plantease cada día el abandonarlo. Más todavía después de esa mañana, en la que de nuevo, Rachel se le había adelantado.

Mirando su reloj disimuladamente, comprobó que tan solo les quedaban cinco minutos de clase. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado tan rápido aquella hora? Entre el resumen de presentaciones y los insultos que Santana López le había dedicado a Rachel Berry, casi se les había pasado la mayor parte de la clase.

Sin volver a mirarle, ni mover su cabeza en dirección a él, Mercedes se preguntó qué pensaría de ellos el chico. Probablemente, que a todos les faltaba un tornillo. Y no era para menos.

—Ya queda menos —le susurró Kurt a su izquierda. Al parecer, no había disimulado tan bien el mirar la hora.

Mercedes le sonrió y asintió al tiempo que veía cómo Santana buscaba con la mirada a Sam. Realmente, la latina no perdía el tiempo y parecía haber encontrado una nueva presa a la que cazar. De nada serviría que Rachel le hubiera recomendado al chico que no se acercase a ella, Sam también caería sus redes como lo habían hecho todos los demás. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Y esto es todo por hoy, chicos —habló el señor Schue, y todos sus alumnos se levantaron rápidamente al son de la sirena que marcaba el final de la clase.

—Magnífica clase, Señor Schue. Como siempre —le felicitó Rachel. Mercedes no podía verla desde la fila de arriba, pero hubiese jurado que su cara era una enorme sonrisa.

—Qué lame culos que es —resopló Santana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rachel no le respondió tampoco esa vez. Con la cabeza alta, unió su mano a la de Finn y ambos salieron por la puerta de clase sin esperar a nadie. Mercedes soltó una risita disimulada al ver la cara de desconcierto de Santana. Esa era ya la segunda vez que Rachel no le respondía y presentía que la latina estaba empezando a impacientarse. Quizás eso era lo que la morena pretendía. Que ella la dejase en paz al no prestarle el menor caso. Si esa era la solución, Mercedes también podría ponerla en práctica.

—¿Almorzamos juntas? —le preguntó Quinn, mientras veían cómo Santana bajaba ya la escalera y se paraba al lado de Sam. Mercedes quiso contestarle pero la rubia la silenció, queriendo escuchar la conversación de los otros dos chicos.

Los demás integrantes del coro ya se habían marchado y tan solo quedaban ellos cuatro y Puck que, al parecer, se negaba a irse sin el chico nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —le oyeron decir a Santana.

—Lo... Lo siento. San... ¿Santana? —preguntó, reafirmando que ese era su verdadero nombre. Recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de ella—. Lo siento, ya acepté la propuesta de Puck. Quizás otro día.

—¿Otro día? —Santana empezó a reírse, al tiempo que se giraba y empezaba a andar, negando con el dedo en alto.

—No te preocupes. Volverá —le aseguró Puck, dándole unos toques en su hombro—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Me das unos minutos? Tengo que hablar con... —Sam buscó a la chica encontrándose con su mirada huidiza. Quinn y ella habían presenciado su conversación con Santana y ahora parecían querer disimularlo, sin conseguirlo.

—¿La "Sexy Mama"?

—Noah Puckerman, deja de llamarla así —le reclamó su novia, acercándose a él, y tirándole del brazo para sacarlo de clase—. Mercy, te espero fuera.

—Okay —respondió ella, bajando la escalera para encontrarse de frente con su nuevo compañero de casa.

Caray, el chico era verdaderamente alto. Y ella se veía muy pequeña a su lado. Bueno, quizás no tanto como se veía Rachel Berry al lado de Finn, pero lo suficiente para que ella tuviese que levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Mercedes sonrió, al tiempo que se fijaba en sus hermosos ojos. Eran verdes, tal y como lo había pensado desde aquella silla en la que había permanecido sentada toda la clase. El chico que tenía delante de ella era Sam Evans, su nuevo compañero de casa. El estudiante de intercambio que sus padres se habían conseguido con aquella locura. Durante un segundo, recordó la frase de Santana al inicio de la clase. Mercedes no le había respondido en ese momento, dejando que la vergüenza la poseyese, y ahora, ésta volvía de nuevo, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. ¿Qué habría pensado de aquel comentario el chico? ¿Habrían sido aquellas palabras las que le habían hecho denegar su proposición? De todos modos, Mercedes ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que Santana le había pedido, pues ésta lo había hecho cuando ella estaba hablando con Quinn. Pero lo más probable fuese que la latina lo hubiera invitado a salir, dadas las miradas depredadoras que le había echado durante toda la clase.

Y él le había dicho que no.

Quizás era gay. Pensó, a la vez que Sam le sonreía de vuelta como ella lo estaba haciendo. O quizás tuviese novia y ésta se había quedado allá en... ¿Dónde era que vivía? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Así que... te llamas Mercedes —dijo el chico por fin, asegurándose su mochila en sus hombros.

Ella solo asintió, perdida aún en sus pensamientos. Él no podía ser gay, claro que no. Sería una gran pérdida para las chicas el serlo de verdad. Aunque no para los chicos. De ser verdaderamente gay era bastante raro que su amigo Kurt no se lo hubiese mencionado. Él nunca solía equivocarse, su gaydar o radar gay como lo llamaban, siempre había sido muchísimo mejor que el suyo. Mercedes había tenido que confesarle que le gustaba el año anterior para que él le contase la verdad acerca de su sexualidad. Ella no lo había visto venir en aquel momento, y ahora cuando aquella idea asaltaba su cabeza, nunca la descartaba.

—Como la marca de coches —le oyó decir, risueño. Observando cómo sus mejillas y también sus orejas se teñían de un rojo chillón.

—Mis padres... —le explicó la chica—. Digamos que tienen un "gran" sentido del humor —Mercedes recalcó la palabra con sus dedos, haciéndole reír—. Pronto les conocerás. Espero que no hagan que te arrepientas de haber venido.

Sam negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué responderle. Él también lo esperaba, pero dada la gratitud de aquella familia al apuntarse al programa y aceptarle en su casa, dudaba de que aquella fuese la mejor respuesta. Por su parte, el chico estaba deseando acabar ya con aquel día de clases y conocer la casa donde viviría por todo un año. En su viaje había contemplado la posibilidad de que la familia con la que viviese tuviera hijas y no hijos, pero ahora, conociendo a la chica que tenía enfrente, tampoco le parecía que hubiese tenido tan mala suerte en el reparto. Al menos no le había tocado vivir con la chica "roba solos" o con la latina que parecía querer meterse en sus pantalones. O con la novia de Puck, a la que según el judío no podía mirar ni tocar. O a decir verdad, con cualquiera de las tantas chicas que se había cruzado por los pasillos de aquel instituto. Cada una de ellas le habían mirado fijamente, unas con curiosidad y otras con una adoración que le hacía sentir incómodo. Debería haberse acostumbrado a aquello después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora estaba en otro estado y acudiría a otro colegio, Sam solo deseaba dejar todo su pasado atrás. Y con aquella nueva oportunidad podría conseguirlo. Estaba decidido a luchar por sus estudios. Haría que sus padres se sintiesen de nuevo orgullosos de él, e intentaría no causar demasiados problemas en la familia Jones, ayudándoles en todo lo que necesitasen. Y para ello, lo primero que debía hacer era llevarse bien con la hija de estos, forjar una amistad o al menos una no enemistad entre ellos. Curiosamente, Mercedes había sido la única que no se lo había quedado mirando las dos veces que se había cruzado con él. De hecho, Sam estaba completamente seguro de que la chica ni siquiera sabía que se habían chocado aquellas dos veces.

—Así que... ¿Debería tener miedo? —Preguntó divertido, observando la cara de desconcierto de la chica—. Yo... Te oí decir que planeabas cometer un asesinato.

_Oh, Dios mío..._

Mercedes abrió la boca ante la sorpresa de saber quién había sido la persona con la que se había chocado. Justamente él había tenido que ser quién escuchase aquellos mensajes amenazantes que ella le había dejado a su madre. Ojalá la tierra se abriese en ese momento y se la tragase. ¿Qué estaría pensando él? Probablemente que su estancia en aquella casa iba a ser una completa tortura, con padres que no les informaban a sus hijos de las decisiones tomadas e hijos que se avergonzaban de sus padres y querían hacerles desaparecer. Bobby, el hermano de la chica, tenía suerte de estar estudiando fuera de aquella casa de locos. Mercedes le echaba muchísimo de menos. Y ahora que Sam iba a ocupar su habitación, o al menos eso era lo que Mercedes sacaba en claro, su hermano mayor ni siquiera tendría dónde dormir cuando regresase de Nueva York.

—Yo... La verdad es que... —titubeó, tratando de explicarle al chico cómo había sucedido todo—. No sabía que venías. Mis padres no nos dijeron que se habían apuntado y...

—¿Nos? —El chico arqueó una ceja dudoso—. ¿Te refieres a...?

—A mi hermano Bobby. Está estudiando en Nueva York y suele venir en vacaciones. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él —le tranquilizó la chica. Mercedes veía ya a su hermano durmiendo en el sofá del salón. Pobre.

—Siento que te hayas enterado así —En cierto modo, la entendía. Él había llegado como una invasión sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a hacerse a la idea, y la chica disponía de muy poco tiempo para ello. Acababa de perder su intimidad en aquella casa y la comprendía de verdad por estar dolida con sus padres—. Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia. Ni te enterarás de que vivo allí.

Mercedes rió al oírle, a la vez que advertía la necesidad que el chico tenía de querer caerle bien. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarle. Aquello ya estaba hecho y no tenía vuelta atrás. Un año se pasaría rápidamente y en el transcurso de éste, seguramente conseguirían conocerse lo suficiente para que entre ellos se crease una bonita amistad. Quién sabe, quizás al término de ese año, ella lo echase de menos cuando se marchase.

—No creo que sea así, pero gracias por intentarlo —respondió, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que el chico conseguía sacarle. Empezaba a pensar que no todos ellos eran iguales, o al menos, él no parecía ser como los egocéntricos de su instituto.

Aquella comparación le hizo recordar que debía contarle acerca de los granizados, pero el chico habló de nuevo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—El director me ha dicho que tus padres se han llevado ya mis maletas —le informó, al tiempo que veía la reacción de la chica y ésta, no le daba buena espina. ¿Aquel miedo repentino de Mercedes significaba que ella temía que le revolviesen toda su ropa? Sam palideció solo de pensar lo que podrían encontrarse entre sus pertenencias.

—Oh —fue lo único que ella respondió, preocupándole todavía más.

No. Sam esperaba de verdad que no hurgasen entre sus cosas. Cuando Figgins le había comentado que ellos se las habían llevado no había advertido aquella posibilidad, pero ahora, viendo el temor en los ojos de su nueva compañera, sabía que lo más posible era que aquello se produjese. Oh, ¡joder! ¿Y si veían sus... o las...? ¡Mierda! Los Jones eran capaces de eso y más, ¿verdad?

¡Un momento! ¡Ellos no iban a descubrir nada! ¡No podían!

Mercedes dio un respingo ante la sorpresa de ver cómo el chico se arrancaba a carcajadas. En tan solo un segundo, Sam había dejado su cara de preocupación y había estallado en risas, haciéndole temer que él en el fondo estuviese tan loco como sus padres. O eso, o la locura estaba empezando a contagiársele y temía que a ella le tocara ser la siguiente. ¿Iba a decirle cuál era la razón de aquellas risas o tendría que quedarse con la curiosidad?

—Acabo de recordar que tienen candado —le explicó, completamente rojo.

Vale, olvidarse de aquel "pequeño" detalle había sido una gran cagada por su parte, pero el alivio que sentía ahora al darse cuenta de que los Jones jamás encontrarían sus raras colecciones era inmenso.

—¿Debería tener miedo? —Preguntó la chica, copiándole sus mismas palabras—. ¿Llevas una pistola dentro o algo por el estilo? —rió, notando cómo sus sonrojos pasaban ahora también a sus orejas.

—¿Cómo? No, no. Claro que no —Respondió, antes incluso de darse cuenta de que se había tratado de una broma. Aquel primer encuentro no estaba yendo tan mal como lo había esperado. Definitivamente, Sam Evans no había tenido mala suerte en el reparto de casas. Al menos, no en lo que se refería a su nueva compañera. En cuánto a los padres de la chica, estaba deseando conocerles para comprobar si de verdad eran como su hija los describía.

Mercedes sonrió de nuevo, al tiempo que se fijaba en la puerta de la clase. Aquellas risas casi habían hecho que se olvidase de que había quedado con Quinn en el almuerzo. Ella probablemente estaría impacientándose por la tardanza, o quizás no, seguramente su novio Puck la estuviese entreteniendo. De cualquier modo, Mercedes debería abandonar ya la clase antes de que el timbre que daba comienzo a las demás materias volviese a sonar, avergonzándoles por perder la noción del tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos? —Le preguntó el chico, volviendo a llamar su atención—. Después, digo —No quería ser un estorbo, eso le había dicho, pero al menos necesitaba saber dónde iba a vivir durante aquel año. Lo cierto es que tenía la dirección, pero ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar. Claro que también podría subirse a un taxi y aparecer allí. Quizás eso era lo que debería hacer.

—¿Nos encontramos al final de las clases? —propuso la chica rápidamente, tomándole por sorpresa. Puede que sus padres no le hubiesen dicho nada acerca del plan de intercambio, pero eso no debería impedirle el ser una buena anfitriona. Al fin y al cabo, el chico no tenía la culpa de que a ellos les faltase un tornillo. Además, Sam le había prometido que apenas se enteraría de que vivía con ellos, lo que era realmente imposible de creer, pero si el chico estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, ella no sería quién se lo pusiese difícil.

—¿Al final? —Repitió Sam, asegurándose de nuevo la mochila sobre sus hombros—. Sí... Claro. Genial. ¿Dónde? —preguntó, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿En el aparcamiento? Llamaré a mis padres para que vengan a recogernos.

—¿No tienes coche? —Se interesó. Y al segundo siguiente, se había arrepentido de haber hecho la pregunta. Al parecer, la chica había tomado aquello como un reproche—. Solo... solo es curiosidad. Yo tampoco tengo —le explicó, esperando poder así excusarse.

—No. Mercedes no tiene un Mercedes que la lleve —le dijo con cierto retintín que parecía querer indicar que aquella no era la primera vez que la chica lo oía o decía.

—Yo no... No quise... —empezó a disculparse, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

—No, no. Perdona —le dijo, cabizbaja. Estaba tan acostumbrada a responder siempre de la misma manera que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el chico no tenía porqué saberlo. Él acababa de llegar, ¿cómo podría saber que oír aquella frase era su pan de cada día? Debería haberle respondido como lo había hecho cuando le había preguntado su nombre. Sam no pretendía reírse de aquello, solo había sido mera curiosidad y ella se lo había echado en cara—. Es solo que... Llamarse como la marca de coches tiene sus inconvenientes —le dijo, encogiendo sus hombros tratando de hacerle ver que no le importaba. Lo que no era ni de lejos cierto, pero eso él no tenía porqué saberlo.

Sam no sabía cómo responderle. Si bien la primera opción habría sido elogiar el nombre de la chica, no creyó que en esa ocasión fuese lo mejor. Aunque el nombre sí era bonito en realidad. Era la primera Mercedes que conocía y su nombre encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad, si éste llevaba implícito un gran carácter y a la vez, una gran bondad.

En lugar de aquello, el chico sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente sus iniciales en el aparato.

—¿Podrías apuntarme tu número? —le pidió tendiéndoselo para que lo aceptase entre sus manos.

Mercedes observó la pantalla durante unos segundos. En la parte del nombre, Sam había tecleado las letra en letras mayúsculas y ahora esperaba, con una sonrisa, a que ella teclease su número para darle a guardar. La chica lo hizo, teniendo que detenerse a borrar algún número que sus torpes dedos habían tecleado por error.

—Listo —dijo, a la vez que se lo devolvía, y Sam lo buscaba en la agenda para dejar una llamada perdida en el de ella.

—Muchas gracias —Sam devolvió su teléfono al bolsillo, y luego se llevo las manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón—. Solo es en caso de que me retrase. He pensado en pasarme a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de football.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Las Cheerios entrenan al mismo tiempo, así que coincidiremos por allí —sonrió, a la vez que miraba de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Ahora deberíamos irnos o nos perderemos el almuerzo.

—Oh, sí —De no habérselo recordado, él seguramente se hubiese quedado allí hasta que sonase de nuevo el timbre. Aunque había quedado con Puck, y éste lo esperaba fuera como Quinn le había dicho a Mercedes—. Claro... Nos vemos luego —dijo, mientras daba dos pasos atrás y se alejaba un poco de ella. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, no tardando en encontrarse con la pareja dedicándose amor en uno de los pasillos.

—Hasta que os decidís a salir. Sexy Mama, no me secuestres a mi nuevo colega, ya tendrás tiempo de enseñarle Lima —oyeron decir a Puck, recibiendo un codazo disimulado de su novia.

Sam sonrió al verlos, al tiempo que Mercedes volvía a negar con la cabeza. Algún día, ella atacaría a Puck, o quizás ya lo habría hecho. Y no era para menos, el chico parecía pasárselo genial cada vez que la llamaba así, aunque eso significase llevarse un golpe por parte de su novia.

Ésta se dirigió a Mercedes en ese preciso momento, alejándola de su lado y enganchándose a su brazo.

—Nosotras nos vamos a comer —les informó, desapareciendo de sus vistas al girar el pasillo.

—Vale, Quinn. ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad? Esto no es una competición —Mercedes la detuvo justo antes de llegar a la cafetería.

—Quiero saberlo todo. Todo —dijo, deletreando la palabra.

—¿Lo qué? —Ahora sí que estaba empezando a asustarse. Quinn la miraba como si fuera el último helado de fresa y no quisiera que nadie se lo robase.

—Cómo es que ha ido a parar a tu casa el chico más guapo de todo el Programa de intercambio —dijo la chica, como si de verdad supiese cómo eran los demás. Mercedes dudaba de que les hubiese conocido a todos pero no quería morir llevándole la contraria.

—Umm. Quinn. Tú tienes novio —le recordó, por si se le había olvidado.

—Y también ojos. Y oídos. Y quiero saberlo todo, todo —dijo, enlazando sus brazos de nuevo y tirando de ella hacia el interior de la cafetería —. Nada de comer, hasta que me lo cuentes.

¿Nada de comer? Mercedes la miró, anonadada. ¿No lo decía en serio, verdad? Porque ya se había perdido quince minutos o quizá más hablando con Sam. ¿Qué hora era? Ni siquiera sabía en qué hora se encontraba. La chica miró su reloj a la vez que tomaban asiento y ambas veían cómo Puck y Sam se dirigían hacia la mesa del equipo de football.

—No puedes decirme que no te parece guapo —le oyó decir a Quinn, llamando de nuevo su atención.

—No he dicho que no me lo parezca —suspiró la chica, desistiendo el levantarse a por algo de comer. En los cinco minutos que le quedaban de almuerzo le sería imposible saciar su apetito con Quinn tratando de sonsacarle información. Ésta sonrió enfrente de ella, al oír una respuesta de su agrado y se contuvo de dar saltos en la silla—. Está bien... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

_Continuará_

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguien más opina que Quinn ha fangirleado demasiado? xDD Muchas gracias por leerlo y por vuestros reviews. Hacedme saber qué os ha parecido. Un beso enorme._

_Syl_


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? :) Sé que he tardado en publicar, otra vez, pero aquí está el siguiente capi. Dije por ahí que lo publicaría el domingo, pero mejor no os hago esperar más. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en los One Shots "Blessed" y "Érase una vez". Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que os han gustado, sobretodo a Rosa Elena, ya que "Érase" era su regalo de cumple. Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de cariño y los ánimos que me dais para que siga escribiendo. ¡Gracias! (Es una pena que sean one shots y que no pueda responder los reviews como hago con los fics)

Permitidme también que este capi se lo dedique a mi niña Azu, que tiene hoy examen y espero que le vaya muy bien. Además, así le agradezco el regalo "adelantado" que me mandó. I love you, Princess!

Y para las que me habéis dejado reviews en el último capi del "Estudiante": Rosa Elena (Cuando lleguen a casa de los Jones... jajaja Será una casa de locos xD Mi boca está cerrada jejejeje Muchas gracias por tus reviews y me alegro de que te haya gustado el regalito *_* ¡Un besito!); Maru (¿Santana va a querer algo? jajaja ¡No sabe/No contesta! xDD ¿Colecciones de cómics? Jijiji Mercedes es la mejor amiga que puede haber, eso es muy cierto. ^^ ¡Suerte en los exámenes! Un besito); Ainaris (Sorry por no tenerlo el domingo, pero lo tienes antes de este domingo. Aynsss, sí, Sam es monísimo *_* A saber qué tendrá en la maleta... jejejeje ¡Gracias por el review! Un besito ^^); Savri (Tu Artie... De tu Artie se hablará dentro de poco, don't worry. Y claro que habrá amistad Quinncedes, son mis niñas bonitas *_* ¿Le respondiste eso? Ay madre mía xD Algún día... jajajaja Gracias por el review, Savri. ^_^ ¡Un besito!); Tania (jejeje Yo también adoro a Puck, ¿se nota, verdad? En un principio no sabía si poner en el fic, Quick o no, pero finalmente me decidí. Había que variar un poco y ya que no cambiaba los protas, al menos los secundarios. Rachel... esta Rachel es muy 1ª Temporada jejejeje Kurt es súper mono, y con este fic quiero recuperar a mis Kurtcedes ^^ Y tus dudas sobre Artie y Santana... las verás respondidas en los siguientes capítulos jejeje Casi cuela xD Pues no estaba en mis favoritos, pero me pasaré. ¡Gracias! ¡Un besito!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: ¡SORPRESA!_**

¿Quién demonios era la persona que tenía sentada enfrente de ella?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Mercedes Jones mientras observaba las caras que su mejor amiga ponía al oírla. Si de algo estaba segura, era de que esa mañana todos parecían haberse contagiado de la locura de sus padres.

Mercedes miró divertida cómo Quinn se mordía el labio y le prestaba la máxima atención. En realidad no tenía nada que contarle que no supiese ya. Sus padres se habían apuntado al programa de intercambio. Ellos solos lo habían hecho, y ahora, solo le quedaba aguantarse y tratar lo más correcta y educadamente posible al nuevo inquilino. Lo que no le resultaría difícil porque el chico parecía de verdad buena gente.

A lo lejos, Sam se sentaba junto a Puck y el resto del equipo de football del instituto, probablemente oyéndole a cada uno de ellos las ventajas de formar parte de los Titanes. Sus miradas hicieron contacto durante un segundo antes de apartar su vista. No quería que el chico pensase que ella lo vigilaba, así que mejor le sería no posar sus curiosos ojos en él desde ese momento en adelante.

...

— Salimos juntos el año pasado —soltó Puck, haciendo volver a Sam a la realidad. Durante unos segundos, su mirada se había perdido entre las numerosas mesas de la cafetería del instituto y había terminado en ella, quién se la había devuelto justo antes de mover su cabeza.

—¿Perdón? —Se había perdido en la conversación y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que su nuevo amigo le estaba contando.

—Mercedes y yo —le explicó, atrayendo por completo la atención de Sam—. Salimos juntos el año pasado.

—¿Ah sí?

El chico no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al oír aquella revelación. Jamás se lo hubiese esperado. No por el hecho de que aquello no pudiera ser posible, sino porque dada la relación que los dos tenían, aquello jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Mercedes y Puck saliendo. Sam fijó sus ojos en ella una vez más antes de volver su vista a su nuevo amigo. No, verdaderamente, nunca lo hubiese pensado.

—En realidad era todo una fachada. Yo había dejado de ser popular y ella estaba en las Cheerios. Así que... se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tirarle los tejos.

—¿Mercedes estuvo en las Cheerios?

Vale. Eso tampoco se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Sam miraba sorprendido a Puck que ahora se reía, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Kurt y ella. Los dos —le explicó, bajando la voz para que solo él lo oyese—. Aunque siempre llevaba pantalones. Me quedé con las ganas de saber cómo se vería con la faldita de las Cheerios —Puck rió al ver la reacción de Sam. Al parecer, ahora, no solo él tenía aquella duda, sino también el chico nuevo.

—¿Y cuánto duró? —preguntó Sam, con la voz ronca.

—¿Lo qué? —Puck se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder—. Ah, la mentira... No mucho. Un día o menos. Santana López se enteró y ambas se pelearon en el Glee Club mientras cantaban "The boy is mine". Qué tiempos... —Había pasado tanto desde aquello... Ahora él estaba bien con Quinn y ni de broma lo estropearía.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo. Empezaba a creer de nuevo que todos en ese club estaban completamente locos. ¿Peleas? ¿Relaciones de mentira? ¿En dónde demonios se había metido?

—Es una buena chica. De verdad —le aseguró Puck, al ver su cara de pánico—. Has tenido suerte de que te haya tocado vivir con los Jones. Bueno, quizás no con sus padres, pero sí con ella.

—¿Tú les conoces? —preguntó, creyendo haber encontrado por fin a alguien que les hablase de ellos y que no formase parte de la familia.

—No, solo de vista. Pero Quinn sí —Puck desvió su mirada hacia la mesa dónde ellas se encontraban antes de seguir hablando—. Vivió con los Jones el año pasado cuando su madre la echó de casa—. Puck siguió hablando antes de que el chico le preguntase la verdadera razón de todo aquello—. Es una larga historia que te contaré fuera de aquí —le aseguró, señalando a sus compañeros. En realidad, todos los que estaban allí sentados sabían cómo había sucedido todo, pero no era necesario volver a citar lo ocurrido. Aquello solo provocaría la apertura de viejas heridas y eso era lo que el chico menos deseaba.

—Entiendo —respondió Sam, asintiendo con la cabeza. El hecho por el que Quinn había terminado viviendo en casa de Mercedes debía haber sido demasiado importante, dada la reacción de Puck—. Entonces... ¿es verdad que están completamente locos? —Quiso saber, desviando rápidamente la dirección de la conversación.

—Digamos que son un poco cabrones. Y muy divertidos. A Mercy la vuelven completamente loca, o eso es lo que me dice Quinn a veces. Pronto lo comprobarás —Puck rió, deseando poder verlos por un agujerito cuando llegasen a casa.

Lo cierto era que Sam estaba empezando a temer el comprobarlo. Después de todo lo que había oído sobre ellos, la buena suerte que todos le decían tener se volvía pequeña con el tiempo. Pero su nuevo amigo Puck tenía razón en aquello que le había dicho. Sam no iba a estar solo ante el peligro. La tendría a ella a su lado para no volverse loco como parecían estarlo todos en esa ciudad.

El chico volvió a mirarla justo antes de que la sirena del comienzo de clases volviese a sonar y todos los alumnos que estaban terminando su almuerzo empezasen a levantarse armando jaleo. Mercedes sostenía de nuevo su teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja mientras movía su otra mano, inquieta, tal y como la había visto aquella mañana en los pasillos. Seguramente, en esa ocasión, ellos tampoco le habían aceptado la llamada. Sam buscó su mochila para colocársela de nuevo sobre sus hombros, mientras un gran suspiro salía de él. Se veía ya llegando a aquella casa por sus propios pies, lo que le hizo querer preguntarle a Puck cuánto de lejos estaba el lugar. Pero al girarse, todos los que habían estado sentados a la mesa se dirigían ya hacia la salida, con Puck en la retaguardia advirtiéndole que se diese prisa. Asintiendo con la cabeza, les siguió sin mirar atrás. No tenía de qué preocuparse, pues estaba completamente seguro de que aquella chica responsable, con la que compartiría casa durante un año, buscaría una manera de llevarle a casa sano y salvo pasase lo que pasase.

...

—¿No responden? —Preguntó Quinn, preocupada, viendo la impaciencia de su amiga ante el teléfono. Mercedes negó con la cabeza, volviendo a marcar—. Puede que tengan mucho trabajo en la clínica —les excusó, aún sabiendo que no tenía porqué hacerlo. No era la primera vez que la chica intentaba contactar con ellos una y otra vez y ellos no aceptaban sus llamadas. Pero después de todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, el haber acudido a hablar con Figgins, los mensajes que su hija les había dejado en el teléfono, Quinn no entendía cómo no habían podido sacar un momento para escribirle al menos un pequeño mensaje de texto.

—Mamá, éste es el tercer mensaje que os dejo. Necesitamos que vengáis a buscarnos, de verdad. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar qué clase de opinión se llevará el chico de vosotros si ni siquiera aparecéis a buscarlo? Sobretodo cuando fuisteis vosotros quién decidisteis apuntaros al programa —Mercedes estaba cansada ya de asaltarles con tanto mensaje. No sabía porqué razón sus padres no estaban por la labor de aceptar sus llamadas ni devolvérselas. Lo peor era que desesperarse, que es lo que parecía estar haciendo, no conducía a nada bueno. Acabaría saliéndole una úlcera de tanto pensar o un infarto la llevaría a la tumba y solo ellos tendrían la culpa. ¿Por qué eran tan locos e irresponsables?

—Mercy, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde —le recordó Quinn, tratando de hacer que su amiga se olvidase de aquello durante un segundo, aún sabiendo que, durante las clases, seguramente la cabecita de la chica seguiría preguntándose qué había hecho para que le tocasen aquellos padres de entre todas las posibilidades.

Mercedes suspiró profundamente, guardándose el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Quinn tenía razón. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que la reprendiesen por llegar tarde. Aunque en caso de que aquello ocurriese, ella estaría completamente libre de culpas. Antes de levantarse de su silla, sus ojos buscaron por última vez la mesa del equipo de football, pero ésta ya estaba vacía. Sam y los Titanes al completo habían vuelto ya a sus clases. Mercedes se preguntó si Puck y él coincidirían en alguna clase. Ni siquiera sabía su edad, aunque tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntárselo.

Levantándose de la silla, acompañó a Quinn hacia la salida, esperando que sus padres no tardasen en ponerse en contacto con ella. En esos momentos, a pesar de lo defraudada que se sentía, un solo mensaje de texto por parte de cualquiera de sus padres le bastaría.

...

Pero ese mensaje que había esperado durante las dos horas de clases que le quedaban aquella mañana, no llegó. Apoyada en los pasamanos de las gradas del campo de juego, Mercedes observaba el entrenamiento de las Cheerios. Tal y como le había dicho a Sam, los Titanes también se encontraban allí y él les miraba ahora desde una distancia mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

—¿Tus padres te han pedido que le vigiles? —Kurt apareció por detrás de ella, sigilosamente, pegándole un buen susto y provocando que su teléfono casi se le cayese al césped. Mercedes dudaba de que, de habérsele caído de verdad, éste hubiera vuelto a funcionar. Aunque, de todos modos, ni siquiera sus padres eran capaces de ponerse en contacto con ella.

—¿Mis padres? —Mercedes rió, negando con la cabeza—. Para pedírmelo, tendrían que contactar conmigo primero —La chica vio cómo su amigo dejaba a un lado su mochila y se apoyaba junto a ella en la barandilla—. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—Viendo los entrenamientos, como tú —le respondió, echando un vistazo a lo lejos.

—Ya... —Mercedes hubiera asegurado que lo que venía a mirar eran más bien los músculos de aquellos deportistas, pero no se lo dijo. No lo culpaba, una miradita de vez en cuando no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí?

—Así que dime... ¿Qué se siente al tener como compañero de casa a un perfecto "Adonis"?

Con gran esfuerzo, Mercedes consiguió aguantar la risa al oírle decir aquello. ¿Un "Adonis"? Sí, el chico era guapo, y sí, tenía unos ojos preciosos, y una sonrisa muy bonita, pero... quizás aquel término estaba demasiado sobrestimado. Aunque tratándose de Kurt, quizás la palabra se le quedase corta.

—¿Qué? —Kurt la miró, boquiabierto, esperando que la chica dejase de contener sus risas y le explicara qué le causaba tanta gracia—. ¿No te parece guapo?

—Y contigo ya van dos personas que me preguntan lo mismo —le dijo, levantando ligeramente la cabeza a la vez que se fijaba en Quinn.

—Es muy guapo, no me puedes decir que no —Kurt sonrió, buscando al chico con su mirada, éste hablaba ahora con Puck mientras el judío descansaba—. Y "Adonis" le va como anillo al dedo.

—¿También os vais a pelear por él como hicieron Perséfone y Afrodita? —le preguntó Mercedes, no conteniendo más su risa.

—¡Ah, qué interesante! La mitología griega... Podría pensármelo pero llevaría las de perder. El chico nuevo no juega para mi equipo —le respondió Kurt al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro?

Mercedes le miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta. ¿Estaba realmente seguro de que no era gay? Ella no lo tenía tan claro, pero sin duda el experto sería quién tuviese la última palabra.

Sin embargo, Kurt no le respondió, mirándola con curiosidad, a la vez que ella se impacientaba.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo es? —le soltó, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Pues... —Mercedes dudó durante unos segundos. La verdad era que aparte del hecho de que él hubiese rechazado la propuesta de Santana López, no veía claramente otro motivo para serlo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella había jurado el pasado año que su amigo Kurt no lo era, prefería el no aventurarse a hacer conjeturas—. Creo que Santana le pidió una cita y él la rechazó.

La reacción de Kurt a su respuesta la hizo cuestionarse el haber acertado, pero el chico pronto negó con la cabeza.

—Sin duda es raro que la haya rechazado, pero eso no le hace gay. Una lástima la verdad, ya lo había visualizado como un soldado romano en mi imaginación.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos ante la cantidad de información innecesaria que el chico le había dado. Sin duda, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tenerlo también en su imaginación como Kurt le había dicho.

—¿La mitología griega me llevó a la romana? —Se excusó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que la hacía reír—. Ahora en serio, quizás tenga novia —opinó Kurt como una de las opciones.

Aquello también lo había pensado ella y después de oír claramente por parte de Kurt que no creía que el chico fuese gay, era lo más probable. Porque a decir verdad, ¿qué chico podría rechazar a Santana habiéndole dado una oportunidad? Puede que la latina fuese una maleducada e insoportable, pero era muy guapa. Y todos ellos tenían un mismo pensamiento en la cabeza. Él no podía ser distinto a los demás, al menos no en ese sentido.

—Puede ser. Te lo diré cuando me entere —le respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

—Eso quiere decir que lo vas a vigilar —rió él, rescatando su mochila y colocándosela de nuevo en el hombro.

—Ya te dije que no. Deja al pobre chico en paz —bromeó, pegándole suavemente en el brazo.

—¿Y si es un ladrón y se lleva todas vuestras joyas mientras dormís? —preguntó, sobándose el brazo a la vez que abría los ojos para crear temor en la chica.

—Eso estaría genial, fíjate. Así mis padres sentarían cabeza de una vez y nos consultarían sus decisiones antes de tomarlas —dijo, echándole la lengua, a la vez que volvía a mirarle a lo lejos—. De todos modos, van a tener suerte. Creo que es un buen chico.

—Umm, no sé. Se ha hecho muy amiguito de Puck en poco tiempo...

—Kurt, no seas malvado —le reprendió la chica con cariño, aún sabiendo que su amigo no lo decía en serio.

Kurt rió, inclinándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero llego tarde a comer. Solo venía a saludarte —le dijo, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Claro... a verme a mí —le aseguró ella, sonriente—. Dale saludos a tu padre de mi parte.

—Se los daré —Kurt le guiñó un ojo, a la vez que levantaba la mano y se despedía de ella—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

—¡Vete ya! —la chica elevó su voz haciéndolo reír, al tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a vibrar en su mano izquierda.

_¡Por fin!_

Con su mirada, buscó al chico nuevo, comprobando que ya no se encontraba allí, sino que se dirigía hacia ella. El entrenamiento debía haber acabado ya y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Desbloqueando su teléfono móvil, se dispuso a abrir el mensaje que al parecer, su madre le había mandado. Abriendo los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente al leer el contenido del mensaje.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

"_Cariño, me temo que tenéis que volver en bus. No podemos ir a buscaros. ¿Podríais pasaros por el súper de la esquina y comprar un poco de helado de chocolate? Se nos ha acabado."_

—¡¿Cómo?!

Mercedes tuvo que calmarse antes de que el chico llegase donde ella estaba o le asustaría. No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían leído. ¡No iban a venir a buscarles! ¿No podían? ¿Cómo que no podían? ¡Sam acababa de llegar de Dios sabe qué lejano lugar y ellos no pensaban venir a recogerle! No, no podía creerlo.

¡¿Y todavía se preocupaban porque no les quedaba helado de chocolate?! Oh, Dios, qué ganas tenía de matarles.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó a su espalda, a la vez que sentía una mano en su hombro. El mensaje la había sorprendido tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Mercedes empezó a toser sin parar, dándose la vuelta para estirar un brazo hacia él.

—Estoy... bien —respondió, enderezándose y bajando el brazo que había alejado al chico unos centímetros.

—¿Seguro? —Sam frunció el ceño, dudoso. No le parecía en absoluto que la chica estuviese bien. Hacía unos minutos la había visto charlando con el supuesto hermanastro de Finn y ahora apenas podía respirar con normalidad. El teléfono que ella tenía en la mano le hizo pensar que a ello se debía todo aquel percance. ¿Sus padres habrían dado señales de vida por fin?

—Seguro —Mercedes intentó sonreír, mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

El chico la miró, frunciendo los labios, pensativo, antes de responder.

—Suelta las dos, acabemos con el sufrimiento —dijo, tratando de hacerla reír, mas no lo consiguió. La chica debía estar realmente enfadada para no reírse con él. O quizás sus padres se habían echado atrás en su decisión de aceptarle en su casa.

¿Y si eso era lo que sucedía?

Sam palideció solo de pensarlo. Había viajado kilómetros y kilómetros hasta aquella ciudad, no quería irse. Vamos... Los Jones no podían ser tan desalmados, ¿verdad?

—Al parecer no pueden venir a buscarnos. Nos tenemos que ir en bus —le explicó ella, viendo el suspiro de alivio del chico.

—¿Era eso? —Preguntó él, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡Qué susto! Pensé que se habían echado atrás.

—¿Cómo? — ¿De verdad pensaba que esa era la mala noticia? Mercedes negó con la cabeza consciente del susto que había podido causar en él. Visto de ese modo, tener que regresar en bus no habría sido la peor noticia que habrían podido darle—. No, no. Claro que no —Trató de tranquilizarle y hacerlo ella también.

—No pasa nada por ir en bus, es lo que tiene no tener coche —habló Sam de nuevo, queriendo morderse la lengua al instante. Había vuelto a meter la pata. Otra vez—. Perdona, no quise... No me refería...

Mercedes le sonrió, restándole importancia. Empezaba a pensar que aquel error no solo lo cometería una vez, sino muchas más. Y por alguna extraña razón, no le sentaba mal. Quizás fuese porque él pronto se daba cuenta, tratando de enmendarlo con perdones y disculpas. De cualquier modo, nada tenía que ver con las gracias y motes de los demás alumnos del McKinley.

—No te preocupes.

—Si esa es la mala noticia... ¿Cuál era la buena? —preguntó, viendo cómo ella empezaba ya a andar hacia la salida, justo después de levantar el brazo y despedirse de su amiga Quinn.

—Que vamos a tener de postre helado de chocolate —respondió, caminando a su lado.

—Oh.

—Solo si lo compramos antes de llegar a casa —Mercedes continuó hablando a medida que salían del recinto y llegaban al aparcamiento—. Eso ponía en el mensaje de mi madre. "Cariño, no podemos ir a buscaros. Venid en bus y comprad helado de chocolate que se ha acabado" O algo así.

—Vaya.

—Sí, esa es la palabra... Vaya —repitió ella, subiéndose ya al bus que les dejaría cerca de casa y buscando rápidamente un asiento libre.

Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, necesitaría no uno, sino dos. Eso si el chico se quería sentar a su lado. Mirando atrás para comprobar que él la seguía, vio su sonrisa y giró de nuevo la cabeza para buscar dos sitios libres.

—Estoy deseando conocerles —dijo Sam, esperando a que ella se sentase junto a la ventana para hacerlo luego él. Dejó su mochila en el suelo con más cuidado de lo necesario y admiró el exterior del McKinley desde la ventana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, asombrada. ¿Quién querría hacerlo después de saber que estos eran unos locos de cuidado? La chica miró con curiosidad la mochila que él había dejado en el suelo, de no haber estado distraída por el comentario del chico, hubiese jurado que ésta se había movido.

—En serio —dijo él, dejando de mirar la ventana para mirarla a ella. El hecho de que estuviesen locos no quitaba que él quisiera conocerles. Al fin y al cabo, compartiría casa con ellos por un año, cuánto antes les conociese mucho mejor.

El autobús arrancó al tiempo que sus miradas hacían contacto y luego se separaban, mirando al frente. Aquel sería un viaje incómodo, ya que apenas se conocían. Sam quería sacar un tema de conversación pero lo que Puck le había dicho esa mañana volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, y ni de broma, pensaba pedirle a la chica que le hablara sobre ello. Si ambos habían salido el pasado año era cosa de ellos. Sam nunca había sido un chismoso y no querría empezar a serlo ahora que planeaba empezar una nueva vida.

Fue Mercedes la que habló por fin, después de un gran silencio entre ambos. En el autobús sonaba la radio y algunos alumnos se habían sentado cerca de ellos, dedicándoles miradas y cuchicheos en voz baja. Sam era uno de los nuevos estudiantes y aquellas reacciones que podía ver en ellos aún durarían unos cuántos días. O quizás incluso semanas.

—Veo que hiciste buenas migas con Puck.

Sam sonrió al oírla, contento de que por fin se hubiese roto aquel silencio.

—Me ha caído bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era él, o el pesado que no he podido despegar de mi culo desde que llegué de Tennessee.

—¿A quién te refieres? —Quiso saber, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quién podía tratarse.

—Creo que se llama... ¿Jacob?

—Oh, no —Lo sabía. Era obvio que sería él. Jacob Ben Israel, el reportero del periódico de chismorreos del instituto. El chico vendería hasta a su hermana si le dejasen con tal de conseguir un artículo—. No, no. Aléjate de él. Es peor que un dolor de muelas.

—Eso ya me había quedado claro —le dijo él, consciente de lo que le hablaba.

—Y si tienes un secreto asegúrate de que no cae en sus manos o lo publicará a los cuatro vientos —le aseguró.

—Joder... —El aviso de la chica no le había gustado un pelo. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que el tal Jacob se enterase de sus más guardados secretos. De nada le serviría entonces haber viajado tantos kilómetros huyendo de su pasado.

—Exacto... —Mercedes asintió con la cabeza—. Jacob Ben Israel. Cuando le veas, huye.

—No dudes que lo haré —le aseguró, con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por el aviso.

—Oh, no es nada. Es algo que deben saber todos los que estudian allí —Mercedes se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana—. Estamos llegando —dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

Sam lo hizo también, levantando con cuidado de nuevo su mochila del suelo y colocándosela sobre su hombro. Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica y el autobús escogió precisamente ese momento para frenar de repente.

—Wow —Sam se agarró fuertemente a los asientos para no golpearse contra ella. Al parecer, el bus acababa de llegar a la parada y abría las puertas para que ellos se bajasen.

—Son un peligro los conductores de hoy en día —dijo ella, esperando a que él bajase.

—Y que lo digas —Sam empezó a caminar a su lado a un paso no muy lento—. ¿Llevamos prisa?

—No quiero que cierren el súper antes de comprar el helado —le explicó, andando un poco más rápido.

—Ah, vale vale —Lo cierto es que era divertido verla correr siendo tan pequeñita. Sus zancadas eran la mitad que las suyas y él apenas tenía que hacer el mismo esfuerzo para alcanzarla. De vez en cuando, el chico se aseguraba la mochila en sus hombros, al tiempo que miraba con curiosidad el vecindario—. ¿Queda cerca la casa?

—Muy cerca —respondió, entrando ya en el local, directa hacia la zona de los congelados—. Una calle más abajo.

Sam la vio abrir la nevera en menos de un segundo, y buscar entre las distintas cajas la que ella necesitaba, no tardando casi nada en volver sobre sus pasos y detenerse junto a una de las cajas registradoras.

—Buenos días, Mercy —la saludó la dependienta con una sonrisa—. Veo que hoy llevas acompañante.

—Es nuestro nuevo inquilino, Trudy. Vivirá con nosotros este curso —le informó la chica, buscando entre sus cosas su cartera.

—Me llamo Sam —la saludó él, a la vez que pagaba con su dinero la tarrina del helado—. Sam Evans.

—Qué caballero... —La señora sonrió, aceptando el dinero al tiempo que Mercedes se quedaba quieta con el suyo en sus manos.

—Sam, no —Quiso impedirle que pagase, pero el chico negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que guardase su cartera.

Trudy embolsó la tarrina y se la tendió a la chica para que la guardase sin perder tiempo.

—No dejes que se derrita —la avisó, despidiéndoles con la mano.

—Nos vemos pronto, Trudy —dijo Mercedes antes de salir por la puerta.

Si antes había apurado el paso para llegar al supermercado antes de que cerrasen, ahora tendría que hacerlo para que el helado no se derritiese, tal y como se lo había dicho Trudy. Sam empezó también a caminar rápido a su lado.

—Pronto llegaremos —le aseguró, divisando su casa a lo lejos—. ¿Ves la casa amarilla que está al lado de la gris? —El chico asintió al oírla, buscándola con la vista—. Esa es.

—Oh... Es grande —advirtió el chico, un poco nervioso. Quedaban escasos minutos para que ella le presentase a sus padres. Segundos en realidad. No habían hecho más que dar unos cuántos pasos y ahora el gran portal de la casa de los Jones se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó, abriendo el portal y atravesando el jardín hacia la puerta delantera de la casa.

—No estoy muy seguro —respondió él, viéndola introducir la llave en la cerradura—. Pero, adelante.

¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Qué no les gustase? Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría en ese año que viviría con ellos. Haría todo lo posible para lograrlo. Y les ayudaría en todo lo que ellos necesitasen.

Mercedes podía sentir el nerviosismo del chico, ella también lo sentía en sus manos y en su piel. Pelos de punta la recorrían temiendo que sus padres lo recibiesen mal. ¿Qué se podía esperar cuando ni siquiera habían ido a buscarles al instituto? No podían. Ellos no habían podido ir a por ellos. Mercedes estaba deseando oír la excusa que ellos tenían para no haberlo hecho. Esperaba que fuese una muy buena porque si no, la oirían, vaya si lo harían.

Respirando profundamente, giró la llave en el cerrojo y empujó lentamente, entrando despacio y dejando que el chico lo hiciese también.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo a mirar al frente pues en cuestión de segundos, miles de confetis explotaron, cayendo sobre ellos. Y en la habitación empezaron a oírse matasuegras y serpentinas que les dejaron sordos.

—¡SORPRESA! —chillaron los padres de Mercedes a la vez, deteniendo durante unos segundos aquel estruendo que inundaba el salón. Al fondo, justo encima de la chimenea, los chicos pudieron ver un gran cartel que ponía "¡BIENVENIDO SAM!" pintado de rojo y blanco.

_OH. DIOS. MÍO._

_Continuará._

_ ..._

**Aclaración: En este fic, Sam tiene el pelo cómo lo llevaba en la tercera temporada (véase la foto del fic). De ahí que Kurt no piense que es gay. Sam no lo lleva como en la segunda ;)**

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Regaladme un review con vuestras opiniones! :D Muchas gracias por leerlo y, hasta pronto._

_Un beso y un abrazo fuerte_

_Syl_


	4. Bienvenido a la familia

_¡Buenos días! Siento haber tardado tanto en pasarme por aquí. He visto en el "ask" que la gente pedía actualización ya, así que he conseguido prepararlo antes del domingo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me deseasteis un Feliz cumple. Me hicieron muchísima ilusión vuestros tweets, reviews y mensajes. ¡Gracias! Fue un día increíble, lleno de cariño. *_*_

_Gracias también por los comentarios del capítulo anterior: a María Elena (que me dejó tres xD Muchas gracias! :D Besos para ti también); a Maru (jajajaja Me hacen gracia tus preguntas xDD ¿Sabes que no te voy a contar nada, verdad? Tendréis que leerlo vosotros jijiji Kurt es el mejor xD Ojalá te guste este nuevo capi ^^ Besitos!); Savri (los padres de Merce son unos cabr*nes xD pobrecilla... Artitany? No tengo ni idea jijijii Un beso!); Catita (Puck es bueno cuando quiere xD ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa... Muchos cariños! ^^); Rosa Elena (¿Se ve cierto interés de Sam por Mercy? ¿Sí? Jejejeje Mi boca está sellada xD Ay, qué bonita la felicitación *_* Muchas gracias!:D Un beso y un abrazo para ti también); Arania (Ohh, espero que tengas o hayas tenido mucha suerte en el exámen! Mil gracias por el review! Besitos!)._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Bienvenido a la familia:**_

Mercedes necesitó parpadear varias veces antes de poder creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sus padres, Robert y Patricia Jones, sostenían entre sus manos serpentinas y matasuegras que acababan con el silencio y la tranquilidad de aquella enorme casa. Sus caras eran dos grandes sonrisas y sus pies caminaban hacia ellos haciéndoles entrar en casa. Cosa que la chica hubiera deseado no hacer.

Segundos antes, ella le había preguntado a Sam si estaba listo para hacerlo, pero ahora, viendo el recibimiento de sus padres y todo lo que habían preparado para ellos, o más bien para él, la chica dudaba de que ella en verdad lo estuviera.

¡La habían engañado como a una tonta!

Su madre le había mandado a su teléfono móvil un mensaje de texto explicándoles que tendrían que volver a casa por sí mismos, ya que ellos no se pasarían a buscarles y ella se lo había creído.

¡Oh! ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Debería haberlo supuesto! Debería haber considerado el hecho de que sus padres no renunciarían a una fiesta en honor al nuevo integrante de la familia. Si en verdad aquello era una fiesta... La decoración así se lo demostraba, pero los únicos asistentes parecían ser sus locos padres y ellos dos.

Mercedes se había quedado tan quieta junto a la puerta, reprochándose una y otra vez el haber sido tan tonta, que ni siquiera había advertido cómo su madre había cambiado rápidamente la serpentina que tenía en sus manos por una cámara de fotos y ahora la dirigía hacia ellos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Un flash cegador les sorprendió de repente, provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen rápido intentando sufrir el menor daño posible.

Cuando la chica volvió a abrirlos, Sam, a su izquierda, la miraba con una ligera sonrisa que pronto se hizo mayor al acercarse la señora Jones.

Sonreía.

El chico sonreía.

Él no había querido salir huyendo como ella lo hubiera hecho de haber estado en su lugar, y eso, en cierto modo, la tranquilizaba.

Mercedes se frotó los ojos durante unos segundos, aprovechando que ahora ellos permanecían atentos a las presentaciones. Había jurado en un primer momento que aquel proceso les resultaría incómodo tanto a sus padres como al chico, pero si en un principio Sam había estado nervioso, el miedo a conocerles se le había esfumado con aquella bienvenida. Ahora, su padre le apretaba la mano, fuerte y con seguridad, mientras las balanceaba a ambas, quizás demasiado.

—Soy Robert Jones, Sam. Es una gran alegría para nosotros tenerte en esta casa por todo un año.

—Un gusto el conocerle, Señor Jones —respondió el chico, balanceando su mano con la de él. Sam jamás había sentido tanta fuerza en un apretón de manos.

—El gusto es nuestro, chico —dijo Robert, palmeándole en el hombro y soltando ya su mano para presentarle a su mujer—. Ella es Patricia Jones, mi esposa.

—Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Sam. A partir de ahora también la tuya —la señora le tendió la mano, cambiando a su otra mano libre la cámara de fotos.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Jones —contestó, sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios, y aceptando la mano de la mujer sin apretar demasiado.

—Y a nuestra pequeñina ya la conoces —oyeron hablar de nuevo al señor Jones, posando sus oscuros ojos en su hija, al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí con cariño.

—Papá... —protestó, tratando de separarse a la vez que él la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Oh, Señor... ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Es que acaso no veía que eso era lo que ella quería? Mercedes sentía cómo sus mejillas entraban en calor más y más a cada segundo.

"_Nuestra pequeñina."_

Su pequeñina, sí. A la que habían engañado con artimañas para que lo regresase a casa y de la que seguramente se reirían cuando el día acabase y se fuesen a dormir. Sin olvidar también, la pequeñina a la que habían ocultado haberse apuntado al programa de intercambio que les había traído a Sam a aquella casa de locos.

—Es un saco de malas pulgas y se enfada por cualquier cosa, pero la adoramos. Créeme, tú también lo harás con el tiempo. Es un sol.

La señora Jones rió y ayudó a su hija a separarlos al tiempo que Sam contenía sus risas.

—¡Mi peinado, papá! —le reclamó Mercedes, haciéndose a un lado y tratando de calmarlo con sus dedos.

—Lo siento, pequeña —se disculpó él, recibiendo una mirada de reproche y cariño por parte de su mujer—. Haznos unas fotos, cariño. Aquí, junto a la chimenea, debajo del cartel. ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro —aceptó ella, moviendo sus manos para dirigirlos hacia allí.

—Sam, ponte tú en el medio —propuso rápidamente el señor Jones—. O mejor no. Esperad. Me pongo yo y los jóvenes de la casa a mis dos lados.

Mercedes resopló, consciente de que una gran sesión de fotos comenzaría en ese salón y de que no terminaría hasta que a su madre le doliesen los dedos de tanto apretar el botón, lo que nunca había llegado a suceder.

Su padre se había colocado en el medio de ambos como previamente les había propuesto y ahora pasaba los brazos por encima de cada uno de los chicos, mientras sonreía hacia la cámara.

—Decid "queso" —le oyeron ellos, mirando hacia el objetivo.

—Queeee-so —dijeron Sam y él, a la vez que Mercedes dibujaba una sonrisa perfecta, consecuencia de largos ensayos fotográficos.

—Qué guapos —les felicitó la señora Jones, viendo el resultado final de la foto en la pantalla.

—Ahora tú, cariño —Robert Jones empezó a caminar hacia su mujer, para sostenerle la cámara, pero ella lo detuvo antes de dársela.

—Déjame que les saque una a los chicos primero.

—Ah, claro. Sí —respondió su marido, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para no salir en la foto y observaba cómo Sam y Mercedes se colocaban, mostrándoles sus sonrisas.

—Cariño, pégate un poco más —le pidió su madre, ajustando el objetivo de la cámara.

Mercedes hizo lo que ella le pidió, dando un paso hacia su derecha a la vez que se chocaba con Sam. Se había pegado demasiado, lo que le hizo plantearse el volver atrás, pero su madre la detuvo.

—Quédate ahí, justo ahí. No te muevas. A ver... —decía, mientas su hija sentía el cuerpo del chico a su lado—. Sonreíd un poco. Sam, pásale el brazo por encima del hombro—. La señora Jones no paraba de hablar a la vez que ellos entendían sus peticiones—. Madre mía, qué alto es. Te saca más de una cabeza... Dejadme que encuadre mejor la foto.

Genial... Ahora resultaba que les saldría horrible porque ella era una enana.

_Gracias mamá._

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco mientras rezaba para que aquel paripé terminase ya. Pobre chico que tenía que estar aguantándoles como ella lo había estado haciendo durante años. Y lo que le quedaba aún por sufrir...

Levantando la cabeza, ella buscó sus ojos al tiempo que los de él hacían contacto con los suyos y el chico le sonreía. Mercedes habría jurado que sus orejas habían vuelto a ponerse rojas, pero su madre le impidió comprobarlo, llamando su atención de nuevo.

—Mercy, sonríe, cariño.

Negando con la cabeza y tratando de no resoplar, Mercedes dibujó de nuevo su perfecta sonrisa al tiempo que su madre accionaba el botón de la cámara y el flash volvía a dejarles casi ciegos.

—Madre mía... —le oyó decir a Sam, dejando de sentir sus manos en su espalda. El chico se las había llevado a sus ojos, parpadeando después ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Mercedes.

Lo cierto era que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel flash asesino, pero él... Sam acababa de conocerle y al parecer, estos no habían hecho buenas migas.

—Sí, sí. Es solo que... no suelo hacerme muchas fotos —respondió. Aunque la excusa que había usado, Mercedes no se la había creído ni por un segundo.

¿Quién podría hacerlo?

El chico era guapo, sí. No se lo había podido negar a Quinn ni tampoco a su amigo Kurt. Era guapo y el hecho de que no soliese hacerse fotos no encajaba. Su madre también había parecido notar lo mismo que ella porque rápidamente, había dejado la cámara a un lado y se había acercado para hablarle.

—¿No sueles hacerte fotos? —la mujer lo miró, asombrada—. Es una pena, porque eres muy fotogénico. Y no mucha gente lo es. ¿No te gusta o...?

—Mamá... —Mercedes trató de hacerle olvidar el tema, pero eso habría sido misión imposible.

—Mercy no lo es, aunque sale preciosa en ellas cuando sonríe de verdad y no cuando lo simula —dijo la señora Jones, desviando su mirada hacia su pequeña, la cuál le respondió con otro resoplo.

—Cariño, ponte para la foto. Faltas tú —les recordó el señor Jones, robándole la cámara de las manos y adelantándose unos pasos.

—Mejor más tarde, Robert. No quiero cansar a Sam —le dijo, negando con la cabeza, mientras buscaba la cámara de nuevo con intenciones de guardarla.

—Oh, no se preocupe, Señora Jones. Yo estoy bien —le oyeron decir, a la vez que se colocaba para una nueva foto, chocándose con Mercedes sin querer y haciendo que la chica dejase de mirar a sus padres para verle a él—. Perdón —le sonrió, tratando de buscar una reacción en la chica, pero ésta parecía haberse sumergido de nuevo en su mundo.

—Me pondré yo en el medio ahora y con esta foto ya basta por hoy. ¿De acuerdo? —propuso, haciendo lo que había dicho y rodeando sus cinturas con sus brazos.

—Decid queso —le oyeron al señor Jones.

—Queeeee-so —dijeron Sam y la señora Jones, mientras Mercedes colocaba su sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.

—Preciosa —susurró el señor Jones mirando a su mujer y luego, el resultado final en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Oh... No es verdad. Déjame verla —le pidió Patricia, adelantándose hacia él y robándole el aparato de las manos.

Sam no pudo evitar observar la escena con una sonrisa en su boca. Después de todo lo que había oído sobre ellos, el miedo a no encajar en aquella familia se había hecho grande en él, pero pronto había desaparecido por completo. Los señores Jones no parecían ser la descripción que la gente le había hecho sobre ellos. O quizás sí y en realidad, ésta lograba esconderse detrás del cariño que ambos se tenían. Sam había podido verlo en ellos en tan solo unos minutos, como también había podido ver el inmenso amor que le tenían a su hija. No comprendía aún porqué razón la chica se quejaba tanto de ellos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que su amor hacia sus padres era lo único que le hacía mantener la cordura.

Sus ojos la buscaron en ese momento, comprobando así lo que había podido sacar en claro.

La chica los miraba con una adoración que probablemente habría querido esconder, sin conseguirlo. Puede que fuesen unos locos de cuidado como se lo había oído decir a todo el mundo, pero ella los amaba, y desde luego, Sam se veía en un futuro echándoles de menos. Le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y de sus vidas, y eso, jamás podría borrarlo de su mente. Aquella era su gran oportunidad y no la rechazaría.

El chico se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía seguía mirándola. Mercedes escogió ese momento justo para girar su cabeza, dejando de observar a sus padres con su cámara de fotos, para fijar sus ojos en él. El contacto de sus miradas había durado tan solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente cómo para que ella se diese cuenta de que el chico la había descubierto mirándoles con cariño. Rápidamente, ella había vuelto a desviar su mirada, y Sam había sentido cómo si le hubiesen pillado in fraganti en una situación embarazosa. Aquello no lo era para nada, en realidad, pero estaba seguro de que la chica, no quería que él supiese que sus padres, aquellos locos de cuidado como ella les decía, eran su verdadera debilidad. O quizás lo era, el amor que ellos se tenían.

—Que no es verdad, Robert —le oyó insistir a la señora Jones, volviendo sus ojos a la pareja. El padre de la chica intentaba demostrarle a su mujer que ella era la más bonita del mundo, pero la señora Jones no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer—. Y déjame ya la cámara, que se hace tarde y aún no hemos comido. Seguramente los niños se estarán muriendo de hambre, ¿verdad? —La señora los miró y ambos sonrieron como respuesta.

Lo cierto era que sí, Sam tenía bastante hambre. En el almuerzo apenas había tenido tiempo de comer algo, y lo poco que había podido conseguir se lo había guardado para...

—Oh, ahora que lo dices, a mí también me está empezando a rugir el estómago —les informó el señor Jones, dándole la cámara a su mujer.

—Claro que sí, ya lo sabía yo —rió Patricia, guardando la cámara en su funda—. Mercy, ¿por qué no vais arriba a lavaros las manos y así le enseñas a Sam su nuevo cuarto?

—¿El de Bobby? —Preguntó su hija, con cierto retintín. Era más que obvio que su hermano se quedaría sin cuarto y tendría que dormir en el sofá cuando regresase a casa por vacaciones.

—¡Claro! Tu hermano nos ha dicho que Sam puede decorarlo a su gusto, aunque cree que algunos de los pósters que tiene colgados no querrá quitarlos —Mercedes se quedó boquiabierta al escucharla decir aquello. ¡Así que él también lo sabía! ¿Ella había sido la última en enterarse?

—Bobby... ¿Lo sabe? —preguntó en un susurro. Quizás aquel no fuese el mejor momento, con Sam en la misma habitación que sus padres, pero ella se sentía tan olvidada y necesitaba tantas respuestas...

—Por supuesto, cariño. Sam va a ocupar su habitación —le respondió su padre, como si fuese la respuesta más normal del mundo. ¡Y lo sería! Si se lo hubiesen dicho también a su hija. No era Bobby quién tendría que convivir con el chico la mayor parte de aquel año. ¡Sería ella!

_¿Hola? ¡Yo también existo!_

A pesar de lo que le habría gustado gritarles y reprocharles todo lo que ellos habían hecho, Mercedes resopló y bajó la cabeza ligeramente, consciente de que aquello sería lo último que podría hacer con él delante. El chico, por el azar, por el destino o por Dios sabe qué, había terminado viviendo en aquella casa y el pobre no tenía la culpa. Así que ella trataría de no hacerle la vida imposible y ayudarle en todo lo que el chico necesitase.

—Venga, subid arriba y luego comemos —les dijo la señora Jones.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros cuando terminemos de comer, así que no tardéis —les pidió Robert, observando cómo los chicos empezaban a subir las escaleras.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Preguntó su hija, girándose para mirarle. _Oh... Una sorpresa_—. ¿Qué es?

—No seas curiosa, cariño y subid, vamos —le dijo su padre, caminando hacia la cocina junto a su mujer.

Una sorpresa... La mente de Mercedes empezó a trabajar por sí sola. ¿Sería aquello que tanto había deseado? Sus padres les habían dicho que era para los dos, así que, tendría sentido que fuese... ¿Sí, verdad? ¿Sería el coche que tanto les había pedido? ¿Se lo habrían comprado por fin?

_Por favor, por favor..._

La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la chica cada vez se hacía más grande. Sam se preguntó si ella sabría cuál era aquella sorpresa de la que hablaban, pero no se la formuló. En su lugar, quiso saber si aquellas fotos que todos se habían hecho serían el pan de cada día en aquella casa, o al menos, eso era lo que él había podido entender.

—Vete acostumbrando —empezó a decirle ella, a medida que llegaban al fondo de las escaleras—. A Quinn solían hacerle al menos una por día —rió, dándose cuenta después de lo que había dicho—. Ella... Quinn vivió con nosotros el año pasado —le explicó, dejando el pasamanos y girando a la derecha.

—Lo sé. Puck me lo contó —respondió Sam, siguiéndola por el pasillo. La casa era enorme y el salón en el que habían pasado los últimos minutos era tan grande como acogedor. El chico ya se imaginaba viendo películas de miedo en aquel sofá las noches de tormenta.

—¿Ah sí? Vaya... —Mercedes abrió la boca, asombrada—. Era cierto lo que dijo que te contaría todos los secretos del McKinley —La chica abrió una puerta y entró rápidamente en el cuarto al que conducía—. Ésta es... tu nueva habitación —le informó, sonriente—. Como puedes ver, mi hermano es un apasionado de los cómics.

Sam se quedó maravillado al ver la decoración de aquel cuarto. No había lugar en aquellas paredes para ninguno de los postres que él se había traído de la casa de sus padres, pero tampoco le hacía falta. La señora Jones había tenido razón. Muchos eran iguales a los que él ya tenía, y otros tantos, Sam había deseado tenerlos en su colección desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Es... asombrosa—fue lo único que pudo decir, mirando a todas partes.

—Lo es... Mi favorito es este —dijo Mercedes, señalándole uno del Capitán América.

—¿En serio? —Sam abrió la boca aún más, incrédulo. Sin duda, no habría esperado que la chica fuese también una apasionada de los cómics.

Mercedes asintió al tiempo que se fijaba en las cosas de aquel cuarto. Al parecer, su madre lo había ordenado y limpiado, probablemente, aquella misma mañana mientras ella estaba en clase.

—Soy más de la literatura fantástica, como Harry Potter o El Señor de los Anillos pero los superhéroes también me gustan —le aseguró, caminando hacia la salida, dándose la vuelta y viendo cómo el chico dejaba ya su mochila sobre la alfombra al lado de la cama y la abría ligeramente.

Mercedes siguió su camino, pensativa, hasta detenerse en la siguiente puerta, comprobando que el chico también la seguía.

—Esta es mi habitación —le informó, sin abrir la puerta—. Y ésta de al lado, la de mis padres.

Sam asintió, siguiéndola de nuevo. Ella no había querido enseñárselas y él no se lo reprocharía, al fin y al cabo, lo único que debería conocer de aquella casa eran las zonas comunes, su cuarto y el baño, que justamente, era lo que la chica le estaba enseñando en ese mismo momento.

—¿Y qué más te contó, Puck? —Mercedes le sorprendió de pronto, preguntándole aquello, mientras el chico entraba en el baño.

—Oh, pues... Muchas cosas... Me contó lo de Quinn, y cómo había acabado aquí. Y lo que pasó entre ellos y el chico alto...

—Finn —le recordó Mercedes.

—Sí, Finn... Y también me contó sobre el Glee Club en las Locales, y tu paso por las Cheerios. Y... —Había hablado de más.

—¿Te contó que estuve en las Cheerios? —Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

—Sí... Y también que saliste con él durante un tiempo —soltó Sam, no seguro de haber hecho lo correcto contándole también aquello. En su viaje en autobús no había querido sacarle el tema, y éste había terminado escapándosele de todas formas.

—Fue solo un día —sentenció la chica, tratando de dejárselo claro—. Supongo que también te diría que el año pasado, pensé que Kurt, mi mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de mí, y al final resultó ser gay —Sin duda, ese recuerdo la acompañaría durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Cómo? —Sam se detuvo en el medio del pasillo, mirándola fijamente—. No... Eso no me lo dijo —admitió, deseando poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Ella también hubiese querido hacerlo de haber podido. Dios Santo, qué vergüenza... Había vuelto a hablar de más.

Sam sintió cómo de un segundo a otro, sus mejillas le ardían, consciente de que estas estarían completamente rojas, al igual que sus orejas, que siempre le hacían avergonzarse. Sin saber qué responder, se limitó a sonreírle y a echar una mirada rápida por aquel baño.

—¿Es el único de la casa?

La chica dio gracias a Dios de que él hubiese cambiado de tema. No sabía qué más cosas le habría dicho Puck, pero no volvería a aventurarse tratando de averiguarlas ella misma. Había cometido un error y no pensaba tener la mala suerte de volver a hacerlo.

—Oh... Mis padres tienen uno en su habitación. Éste no suelen usarlo —Obviamente el chico lo preguntaba con intención de saber si algún día podría encontrarse con alguno de ellos allí, pero para mala suerte de Mercedes, eso solo podría pasarle a ella.

—Genial —respondió él, viendo cómo ella se acercaba para lavar las manos y luego se las secaba en la toalla.

—¿Te espero abajo? —le preguntó, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Sí, claro. Gracias. Bajo ahora mismo —Sam le sonrió, viéndola salir por fin y dejándolo solo en aquel baño.

Frente al espejo, un Sam completamente rojo lo miraba, esperando que él abriese el grifo y bajase aquel calor que sentía en sus mejillas a base de agua fría. El chico resopló tal y como lo había hecho ella muchas veces desde que había entrado por la puerta principal y dejó salir el agua que atrapó entre sus manos para refrescarse.

Si no la detenía, la curiosidad que sentía en aquel momento acabaría haciendo que al día siguiente, el chico abordase a Puck para hacerle miles de preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que ella le había dicho? ¿Que había pensado que su amigo Kurt estaba enamorado de ella?

Si dejaba a un lado el hecho de que el chico parecía ser gay, el pasar tiempo a su lado podría haber sido lo que había provocado aquel pensamiento en ella.

Negando con la cabeza, Sam sostuvo la toalla entre sus manos y luego, se secó, tratando de que aquella pieza de tela se llevase también sus pensamientos. No era cosa suya inmiscuirse en la vida de la chica y tampoco lo era querer saber cosas de su pasado. Al fin y al cabo, él pretendía guardar bajo siete llaves el suyo propio y que nadie jamás lo sacase a la luz.

Quería conocerla, sí. A ella y a sus padres, pero sería por ellos mismos que lo haría, y no por lo que le dijesen terceras personas. Si Puck volvía a hablarles de ellos, Sam le pediría que no lo hiciese.

Dejando la toalla a un lado, Sam volvió a fijarse en su reflejo del espejo, antes de salir al exterior. Sus orejas ya no estaban rojas, pero no tardarían en ponérsele de nuevo como tomates, con las locuras de la familia Jones.

...

_Sí, lo sé, muy corto, ¿verdad? En el próximo pasarán más cosas, lo prometo. Y espero no tardar mucho en publicarlo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañáis en esta historia, de verdad. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que os está gustando. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!_

_Syl_


	5. El esperado regalo

_Bienvenidos una semana más a la lectura del loco fic del Estudiante. Capítulo 5 ya... _

_Conforme pasa el tiempo, tengo cada vez más claro que este será el último fic dedicado a mis niños. Por eso, quizás os parezca más lento o carente de acción. Él representará una buena manera de despedirme de ellos, así que espero poder hacerlo lo mejor posible, con una historia bonita, no sé si de amor, o de una preciosa amistad (es broma). Y largo, lo suficiente como para que tenga sentido, pero no de más, como para que os aburráis. O eso espero. Gracias por haberme acompañado durante estos dos años, y también por seguir haciéndolo durante este loco viaje que ya lleva cinco capítulos. __**Esto no implica un adiós**__, porque el Estudiante seguirá adelante, __**es solo un **__**gracias por todo**__. _

_Gracias a Mialune (ay, te contesto con la misma pregunta, ¿Sam tiene alguna novia en otra parte?¡No tengo ni idea! xD Mercy, la pobre, ya no sabe que hacer con sus papis, son de lo mejor y de lo peor a la vez, todo en uno xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^); Alondra (Kurtcedes es amor, pero ya sabemos que Murphy acaba con todo lo bueno u.u); Maru (jajaja pareces Sherlock tratando de descubrir lo que lleva Sammy en la mochila jijiji Me muero con tus reviews xDD Te voy a dar el premio a los más divertidos lol); Ale (jejejeje Extraño tus reclamos, espérate a que empiece el angst xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review Ale! ^^); catita (jejeje Todos decís que Sam tiene curiosidad por Merce, aynsss.. ¿de verdad es así? xD ¡Cariños y besitos!); Rosa Elena (Pues al final no fue más extenso, pero si llegó antes. En cuánto a lo de la acción... de momento se están conociendo, quién sabe... a lo mejor no se gustan :O jejejeje Gracias por tu review :D ¡Un abrazo y un beso!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Pero mi corazón siempre seguirá latiendo como un loco al oír la melodía de Don't Stop Believin'.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: El esperado regalo**_

Mercedes cerró finalmente la puerta del cuarto de baño y se recostó sobre la pared contigua, cerrando sus ojos, consciente de que, matar a Noah Puckerman sería lo siguiente a hacer en su lista.

¡Quería gritar! ¡Quería descargar de alguna manera la rabia que llevaba acumulando desde aquella mañana! ¡Ah! Si tan solo se hubiese quedado callada... Pero siempre tenía que darlo todo por sentado. Esa era su mala costumbre. ¡No aprendía! Pasasen los años que pasasen, Mercedes seguía asumiéndolo todo. Solo tendría que haber guardado silencio y escuchar cómo el chico le contaba uno por uno los secretos que Puck le había dicho, y así, no habría hecho el ridículo. Pero, ¿eso habría sido pedirle demasiado a un día como aquel, verdad? Un día que estaba deseando que llegase a su final y a la vez, sabía que eso todavía ocurriría horas después. Horas en las que sus padres podían cometer nuevas locuras y ella, nuevos errores que la harían querer esconderse bajo tierra otra vez.

_Todo va a salir bien, Mercedes._

Se dijo a sí misma, sin conseguir creérselo en absoluto. Nada había ido bien desde esa misma mañana, en la que había perdido la oportunidad de llegar antes que Rachel Berry al despacho de su profesor, y esperar que el día mejorase era un milagro que pocas veces tenía la suerte de poder ver.

Abriendo los ojos por fin, se dispuso a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, antes de que el chico saliese del baño. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que él pensase que ella lo estaba acosando. Curiosamente, Kurt había creído que ella así lo estaba haciendo y eso había hecho que la chica tratase de disimularlo con más ganas, provocando justamente que todos pensasen lo contrario.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, entrando en el salón y corriendo hacia la mesa de cristal que había en el centro, enfrente de la tele y el confortable sofá. Si el día no había empezado bien, el helado medio descongelado que ahora manchaba la mesa y amenazaba con hacer lo mismo con el suelo, acababa de empeorarlo.

Con el lío de las fotos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que alguno de sus padres, o quizás el propio Sam, lo habían dejado encima de aquella mesa. La tarrina se había ido descongelando y ahora, la mayor parte de la mesa era un charco de chocolate que se dirigía hacia la alfombra favorita de su madre.

—¡Dios mío! —Chilló, precipitándose fuera del salón y entrando en la cocina para sacar del armario un trapo con el que limpiar aquel desastre—. ¿Mamá?

Mercedes les llamó a ambos, pero sus padres no parecían encontrarse en la cocina. La chica no tardó en salir de nuevo, ésta vez con el trapo en su mano, entrando en el salón y casi llevándose a Sam por delante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, parándose enfrente del chico para recuperar su respiración.

—No pasa nada —Sam le sonrió, arqueando una ceja después al no entender la razón por la que la chica corría. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquellos choques entre ambos que llevaban sucediéndose toda la mañana. La chica le señaló en ese momento la mesa del salón, sacándole de dudas—. ¿Se ha derretido?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Mercedes. Impregnando el trapo con el líquido que ahora empezaba a gotear sobre la alfombra y levantándose luego a por un plato—. Algo me decía que ese iba a ser su final —susurró, regresando de la cocina y pasando la tarrina del helado al plato para poder limpiar más fácilmente.

_El helado y yo tenemos algo en común._

Pensó, mientras pasaba el trapo por encima de la mesa.

Sí... Los dos habían terminado siendo olvidados.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó él, provocando que ella se girase al oírle.

—Oh... Más lo siento yo. Fuiste tú quién lo pagó y yo quién me olvidé de él con el lío de las fotos. Debí haber pensado que esto pasaría.

_O no. Tienes que dejar de asumirlo todo. ¿Recuerdas?_

—No... Quiero decir... Fui yo. Fui yo quién lo dejó ahí... Lo siento —le dijo, agachándose a su lado para quitarle el trapo de sus manos—. Debería ser yo quién limpiase este desastre.

—Oh... —Mercedes sintió cómo su mano se posaba junto a la de ella—. Ya casi está. No te preocupes —le sonrió, levantándose y dándole una última pasada a la mesa.

Las mejillas del chico habían vuelto a sonrojarse y el gesto le había recordado a aquella misma mañana cuando se habían conocido y Sam le había asegurado que no se daría cuenta de que él viviría con ellos. Mercedes estaba empezando a comprobar que él lo decía de corazón y eso la tranquilizaba. Ella misma le había dicho a Kurt que el chico nuevo parecía buena gente y cada minuto que pasaba, lo confirmaba. Aunque aquello no le hacía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella había perdido por completo su intimidad desde el momento en el que el pobre había entrado por la puerta. Y tampoco, que todo aquello había sido culpa de sus padres por ocultárselo después de tanto tiempo. Los mismos padres que...

Mercedes se quedó parada en medio de la cocina, recordando que ni siquiera sabía dónde se habían metido.

¿Se la habrían jugado de nuevo?

Más les valía que no les hubiesen dicho de comer todos juntos y luego les hubiesen dejado solos, porque de ser así, los mataría. ¡Vaya si lo haría!

—No sé dónde se han... —empezó a decir, viendo cómo ambos entraban en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

—¡Oh, genial! Ya habéis bajado. Vamos a comer que me muero de hambre —le oyeron decir al señor Jones, no tardando en sentarse a la mesa. El hombre palmeó la silla que tenía a su lado, indicándole al muchacho que se sentase con él—. Aquí, Sam.

Mercedes observó cómo el chico se sentaba en el sitio de su hermano, sonriéndole a su padre. Éste echaba de menos a su hijo mayor y así lo demostraban sus acciones. La chica temía que él acabase traspasando su cariño a Sam, cosa que a ella nunca le sucedería. Estaba completamente segura de ello. Su madre no tardó en sacarla de aquellos pensamientos pidiéndole ayuda con la comida.

—Así que... ¿qué te ha parecido lo que has visto de Lima? ¿Y la casa? ¿El instituto? —El señor Jones empezó a hacerle una retahíla de preguntas que no parecían tener un final.

—Robert, no le abrumes —le pidió su mujer, dejando las fuentes en la mesa.

—Una a una, Sam —rió el señor Jones, dando su primer bocado.

—Cariño... ¿qué hace el helado en la nevera? —le oyeron decir a la señora Jones, girando todos sus cabezas para comprobarlo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Con la bienvenida no me di cuenta y lo dejé encima de la mesa del salón —Sam quiso desmentirla rápidamente, culpándose él mismo de aquello, pero el señor Jones habló de nuevo, impidiéndoselo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Era una tapadera. Necesitábamos ganar más tiempo antes de que llegaseis. Hay de sobra en el frigorífico.

—No sé cómo no lo pensé antes... —susurró la chica, más para sí misma que para todos los que se sentaban a la mesa. Genial... Sam había pagado por aquel helado y ni siquiera les habría hecho falta.

—Vamos a comer, que esto se enfría —les recordó la señora Jones, sentándose al lado de su hija—. Sam, ¿te gustaría bendecir la mesa?

—Claro...

—Papá ya se ha comido algo —le delató Mercedes, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su padre para que no lo hiciese.

—Robert... —Su esposa frunció el ceño, como hacía cada vez que aquello sucedía. Lo que venía siendo bastante a menudo—. Cuando tú quieras, Sam.

—Gracias, Señora Jones —El chico carraspeó un poco nervioso, antes de animarse a decir las primeras palabras—. Señor, te pedimos hoy que bendigas estos alimentos que nos has dado y te damos gracias por escuchar nuestras peticiones. Amén.

—Amén.

—Y bien, Sam. Cuéntanos... Queremos saberlo todo de ti —dijo el Señor Jones, mientras masticaba un trozo de su filete de ternera y se echaba un poco de ensalada.

—Oh, pues... —de repente, Sam vio cómo tres pares de ojos se fijaban en él, haciendo que se sonrojase. Debía calmarse o con los nervios, acabaría tomándose en serio la petición del señor Jones y terminaría contándoles absolutamente toda su vida. Y su pasado, sin duda, era algo que Sam jamás podía volver a tocar.

Mercedes le sonrió al ver cómo el chico se quedaba callado y eso, le hizo sonrojarse aún más. Sus mejillas parecían ya semáforos y cuando quiso de nuevo hablar, su voz salió de él demasiado aguda para su gusto.

—Mi familia es de Tennesee. Somos mis padres, Dwight y Mary Evans, dos hermanos más pequeños, Stevie y Stacy, y yo. Me gustan los deportes y... —El chico guardó silencio durante un segundo, pensando si les supondría un problema que él soliese cantar. Aunque su hija también lo hacía, y ellos habían visto su guitarra entre sus pertenencias así que negarlo no habría tenido mucho sentido—. Cantar —dijo finalmente, observando cómo la cara de Mercedes cambiaba y la chica agachaba la cabeza.

—Oh... También te gusta cantar.

—Sí, señor —le respondió Sam, sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo—. Lo primero que hice al entrar en el instituto fue averiguar si había club de canto. Allí conocí a Mercedes.

—¿Has dicho que te gustan los deportes? —preguntó de pronto la madre de Mercedes, cambiando de tema.

—Podrías unirte a los Titanes —dijo su marido a la vez—. Mi hijo Bobby fue quarterback durante mucho tiempo.

—Un amigo me animó a pasarme a hacer las pruebas. Mañana, seguramente.

—Oh, pues mucha suerte, Sam —le dijo la señora Jones.

—Seguro que lo conseguirá —añadió su marido, sonriente—. Si quieres luego podemos hacer unos pases para que entrenes un poco. En la parte trasera tenemos un jardín y una pequeña cancha de baloncesto. Luego, cuando os enseñemos lo que... —El hombre se quedó callado, casi a punto de contar la sorpresa—. Casi se me escapa —rió, siendo reprendido por su mujer, y dándole todavía más ganas a su hija de descubrir cuál era aquella sorpresa que les tenían—. Lo verás después, Sam.

¿Lo vería después? ¿Qué se supone que vería después? Mercedes pidió que un milagro sucediese y que aquella sorpresa fuese un coche nuevo para ella. O para los dos. No le importaría tener que compartirlo con el chico nuevo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en la familia.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Jones —respondió el chico, sonriente. Con aquel gesto, sus padres se lo habían ganado, Mercedes podía asegurarlo por completo. Y si así no hubiera sido, éstos se lo ganarían con el posible regalo.

—Dijiste que un amigo te animó a entrar en el equipo —le recordó Patricia Jones—. ¿Le conocemos?

—Es Puck, mamá —respondió la chica, antes de que Sam pudiera hacerlo—. Sam ya conoce a todos los chicos del club.

—Entonces también habrá conocido a Quinn —dijo el señor Jones, dejando el tenedor encima de la mesa, y buscando el vaso de vino que tenía a su derecha—. Es una chica muy guapa y simpática —su padre empezó a elogiarla delante del chico—. Vivió en esta casa también, el pasado año.

—Eso me dijeron —respondió Sam, viendo cómo la chica negaba con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí?

—Pasó un mal año, pero es una buena chica —continuó diciéndoles el señor Jones.

—Papá, Quinn tiene novio —le recordó su hija, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Sam trató de no reírse al comprenderlo todo. El señor Jones parecía querer juntarlo con Quinn, y no importarle en absoluto que la chica estuviera saliendo con Puck.

—No me cae bien ese chico —sentenció Robert Jones, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque salió con tu hija —apuntó su mujer.

—¡Solo fue un día! —gruñó Mercedes cansada ya de tanto repetirlo.

—No —les aseguró el señor Jones—. Porque dejó embarazada a una niña de quince años. Por eso mismo.

—Noah parece haber sentado cabeza, Robert. Tienes que darle una oportunidad —la señora Jones trataba de interceder por los amigos de su pequeña, pero su marido parecía no querer ayudarla—. Deja el pasado atrás.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en la mente del chico, estremeciéndose ante la idea de que los señores Jones averiguasen el suyo. Sam también tenía un pasado que olvidar.

El señor Jones se llevó otro trozo de carne a la boca, guardando silencio, al tiempo que su mujer le pedía disculpas a Sam.

—No se preocupe, Señora Jones —le sonrió el chico, viendo después cómo la señora se inclinaba hacia Mercedes y le susurraba algo a su oído. Algo que hizo que la chica se sonrojase y agachase la cabeza intentando que él no la viese—. ¿Yo también puedo hacerles preguntas?

—Claro, Sam —le respondió Robert, dejando el tenedor a un lado—. Dispara —dijo, mientras Mercedes dejaba escapar una risita.

—¿Solo son Bobby, Mercedes y ustedes en la familia? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos—. ¿Ambos trabajan?

—Robert es dentista, y yo le ayudo en la consulta —le explicó la señora Jones—. Recuérdame que luego te de unos caramelos que hemos traído para ti.

—Oh, muchas gracias —Sam sonrió, notando cómo la chica trataba de contener sus risas—. Mis hermanos pequeños me envidiarán cuando se lo cuente —rió.

—Seguro que los echaras muchísimo de menos —dijo la señora Jones, recordando a su vez a su hijo Bobby.

—Fue difícil explicarles que iban a dejar de verme todos los días, pero podré charlar con ellos vía Skype antes de que se vayan a dormir —les contó, terminándose el contenido de su plato.

—Oh, claro. Mercedes te ayudará a configurarlo para que puedas usar la conexión a Internet de la casa —Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. Cuando hable con ellos hoy, les avisaré para presentárselos —les aseguró, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hacía muy poco que les había visto por última vez, pero no podía evitar extrañarles. Y estar sin ellos sería más difícil aún con el paso del tiempo. Sus hermanos pequeños eran lo que más quería en el mundo. Haría lo que fuese por ellos.

—Nos encantaría, Sam. Muchas gracias —Patricia sonrió, levantándose para recoger los platos. Sam no tardó en ayudarle también a Mercedes a llevarlos al fregadero—. Y también es un caballero... —le oyó susurrar a la señora Jones directamente a su hija.

¿También era un caballero? ¿Cuál habría sido el primer comentario de la señora Jones? Fuese cuál fuese, había hecho que su hija se sonrojase, y ahora, lo hiciese él también, con aquel segundo.

—¿Qué vais a hacer por la tarde? —Les preguntó el señor Jones, levantándose de su silla para sacar del frigorífico la tarta helada—. He pensado que Mercedes podría enseñarle a Sam el barrio para que no se pierda. Y otro día que todos tuviésemos libre, podíamos ir al centro comercial, y enseñarle Lima, o al menos, los lugares más interesantes.

—¿Tienes la tarde ocupada, cariño? —le preguntó su madre, dejando los platos de postre encima de la mesa.

Mercedes empezó a colocarlos mientras le respondía con un no. Al parecer, ahora sí tendría algo que hacer aparte de los deberes.

—¿Te importaría entonces acompañar a Sam?

—Sin problema —asintió la chica, partiendo un trozo de tarta y colocándola en el plato de su padre.

—Esperaba que dijeses que sí, porque en ese caso, el regalo sorpresa os será muy necesario —le aseguró su padre, haciendo que la chica detuviese sus manos, casi dejando caer en la mesa el trozo de tarta helada reservado para Sam.

¡Tenía que ser un coche! ¡Su padre tenía que estar hablando de un coche! ¿Verdad? Su día solo podría mejorar con un regalo como aquel.

_Por favor, por favor._

—Papá —protestó la chica, dejando la tarta en el plato de Sam sin ningún contratiempo—. Deja de torturarme, y cuéntanos cuál es la sorpresa de una vez.

—Tiempo al tiempo, cariño —Robert Jones rió, probando un trozo de su tarta—. Oh, voy a echarle un poco de lo que se ha derretido antes. ¿Queréis? —preguntó, abriendo la nevera.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que Sam acercaba su plato para que le echase a él. El chico parecía no tener problemas con lo que comía. O quizás fuese el ejercicio que haría después, lo que le hacía comer sin engordar ni un solo gramo.

La comida se les había pasado demasiado rápido y aquello solo había sido una toma de contacto, pero Sam podía asegurar que aquella familia le pondría las cosas fáciles durante aquel año. Todos le habían caído bien, y la chica era simpática y divertida. Además, ambos parecían tener una cosa en común.

Su facilidad para sonrojarse y avergonzarse.

Ahora, Mercedes se mordía el labio, dejando los platos de postre en el fregadero, mientras él charlaba con su padre sobre las posiciones en las que le gustaría jugar en el equipo. La chica deseaba saber cuál sería la sorpresa. Él podía verlo en su nerviosismo al poner los platos en el lavavajillas.

Pronto ambos lo sabrían.

—Ha llegado el momento, Robert —le dijo la señora Jones, abriéndoles la puerta trasera de la cocina para que todos saliesen.

—Sí, ¡sí! ¡Vamos! —la oyeron chillar y salir disparada hacia el garaje. Sabía que la sorpresa que ellos les tenían estaría allí. ¡Lo sabía!

O quizás no...

Mercedes se quedó blanca cuando entró finalmente en aquella estancia donde sus padres y su hermano solían guardar sus coches.

Nada había allí.

No había ningún coche nuevo.

Solo había...

—¡Papá! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando a que ellos llegasen corriendo.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Ellos no podían haberles regalado...

_No..._

—¿Te gustan? Las compramos en un mercadillo, para que podamos pasear todos juntos —dijo su padre con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

La señora Jones no tardó en llegar, y detrás de ella, Sam, que se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a qué se debía la cara de circunstancia de la chica.

—Papá... —Sam vio cómo la cara de la chica cambiaba, y luego, palidecía, sin poder creerse lo que veía—. Sabes que yo le tengo miedo a estas cosas —susurró.

Ya no le importaba que la sorpresa de sus padres no hubiera sido un coche, ni el hecho de que seguiría yendo al colegio en autobús o en el coche de ellos si la llevaban, sino el miedo que tenía a montarse en eso.

—Vamos, cariño —la animó su padre—. No te van a comer. Yo sé que puedes.

—No... Si me subo a eso me caeré —les aseguró.

—Yo puedo enseñarte —habló Sam, acercándose para observar una de ellas.

—Esa es la de Mercy. Es lila, su color favorito —recordó su padre, haciendo que su hija se reprochase el haberle gritado. Él la había pintado de ese color expresamente para ella, y su hija no hacía más que pedirle en su cabeza un coche nuevo.

—Oh... —El chico la dejó en su sitio, y buscó la suya, que tenía un color verde gastado.

—No sabía cuál era el tuyo, pero podemos pintarla del que quieras —le dijo el señor Jones.

—Muchas gracias de verdad —sonrió Sam, agradecido de tener algo con lo que moverse de un lado a otro en aquella ciudad—Me encanta montar en bicicleta.

Mercedes lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo increíble.

—Y a ti también te gustará, ya lo verás —le aseguró él, risueño—. Ven aquí, súbete.

La chica dio los dos pasos que la separaban de su bicicleta con miedo, y se paró a su lado, levantando la pierna lo suficiente para poder subirse.

—Prométeme que no te reirás si me caigo. Ninguno de vosotros —les pidió, echando un vistazo a cada uno de ellos. Eso sería lo último aquel día. Caerse delante de ellos, solo de pensar en el posible ridículo que haría, sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

—Lo prometemos, cariño —dijo su madre, con una sonrisa en sus labios, al igual que su padre.

—Lo prometo —dijo Sam, enfrente de ella, sosteniendo el manillar con sus manos encima de las de la chica, seguro de que todo saldría bien.

...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, ojalá os haya gustado y, un beso enorme para todos. Hacedme saber qué os ha parecido. :)_


	6. Un nuevo hermano

_Son ahora mismo en España las doce de la noche xD Cada vez tardó más en actualizar jejeje Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que hará que más de una quiere matarme cuando lo lea. xD Lo sé, soy así de malvada :P Hoy planeaba colgar el capi 7 en realidad, pero el pasado domingo debido al triste fallecimiento de Cory no publiqué el seis, así que lo estoy haciendo hoy. Paradójicamente, el capi 7 se llama Don't Stop Believin' así que será dedicado a él por completo. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews. Gracias a Maru (¿Traficante de doritos? Jajajajajaja No lo había pensado xD ¿Sabes que no te voy a decir nada, verdad? xD Soy una tumba lol El pueblo va a tardar en saber me parece a mí. Ay me encantan tus reviews :D ¡Gracias!); a Tania (Muchas gracias por tu felicitación *_* ¿La novia de Lord Tubbington? Umm, no sé... xD Te digo lo que le dije a Maru, soy una tumba xDD Gracias por tus reviews, de verdad, me sacáis una sonrisa con ellos ^^), a Rosa Elena (jejeje Sammy es mucho de sonrojarse porque sí, no te creas jijijiji Tu review es amor, ¿lo sabes, verdad. En momentos como estos, es bonito saber que alguien le echará a una de menos cuando se vaya. Mil gracias, de verdad. No sabéis lo que significan para mí vuestras palabras. Un beso enorme, Rosa Elena); Mialune (¿Klaine? Pues... no sé, la verdad xD ¿No quieres que Sam tenga una novia? Ala, qué malvada xD Yo tampoco puedo creer que Cory ya no esté :( Es una tristeza muy grande. Una amiga y yo le hemos escrito un homenaje, ya os pasaré el link cuando esté colgado.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo hermano:**_

Todos la miraban, provocando que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no desapareciese. Sus padres sonreían y Sam trataba de darle ánimos, pero ella solo podía recordar que aquellas cosas que sus padres les habían regalado eran un peligro humano. Tenían solo dos ruedas mientras que un coche disponía de cuatro, y sin embargo, las temía. Y estaba segura de que antes de que acabase el día, ella se caería de aquella bicicleta.

Sus pies habían confiado en las palabras del chico y la habían llevado hacia ella, subiéndose despacio. Pero andar, buscar los pedales con sus pies, eso ya era otra cuestión. Una que la aterrorizaba.

—¿Has montado alguna vez? —El chico la devolvió a la realidad, clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. La forma en la que se mordía el labio le hacía ver que la pobre chica estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a poner sus pies en los pedales. No lo haría todavía. Era demasiado pronto y sus padres estaban delante. No quería caerse y avergonzarse aún más al oír sus risas.

—Entonces sí sabes hacerlo, solo tienes...

Mercedes completó la frase por él.

—¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? —La chica se había arrepentido al momento de haberlo dicho. Se había presentado al chico nuevo como una persona autosuficiente y seria que tenía unos padres locos como cabras y sin embargo, ahora la veía completamente asustada a causa de una bicicleta, como si fuese una cría de cinco años. ¡Qué vergüenza...! Él casi no había tenido tiempo de olvidarse de su error cometido hacía una hora y ella ya estaba volviendo a avergonzarse delante de él.

—Iba a decir... que solo tienes que respirar profundamente, y pensar que estas caminando.

—¿En serio? —La chica lo miró, sorprendida. Había vuelto a terminar su frase y nuevamente había fallado. Ella y su manía de asumir las cosas...

—Sam tiene razón, cariño. Respira hondo y súbete —le oyó decir a su padre.

—No...

—Robert, no la presiones —le pidió su mujer. Sabía que su hija tardaría un tiempo en tomar el valor para subirse, pero lo conseguiría—. Ven, dejémosles solos —Patricia buscó su mano para llevárselo de allí.

—Pero...

—Ven... Déjales un rato o no querrá subirse —dijo, viendo cómo su marido asentía y la seguía hacia el interior de la casa.

Sam les vio alejarse, volviendo su mirada a la chica, a la vez que soltaba el manillar finalmente, poniendo distancia.

—Este miedo que tienes... ¿Tiene alguna causa? —Preguntó, curioso, esperando su respuesta. La primera que conocería por su parte y no por terceras personas.

—No lo sé... —Susurró la chica, suspirando—. Puede que algo me pasase de pequeña y no lo recuerde. Lo único que sé es que las temo.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te han comprado una?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —respondió ella, suspirando de nuevo—. ¿Por qué se apuntan a un programa de intercambio sin consultármelo? ¿Por qué se lo dicen a Bobby y no a mí?

Sam la miró, entendiendo que, seguramente, la chica creía que a sus padres poco les importaba el hecho de que ella tuviese miedo a subirse en una. Pero que el señor Jones la hubiese preparado y pintado para su hija lo hacía dudar que aquello fuese así. Quizás lo veían como una manera de que ella se enfrentase a sus miedos.

Mercedes comenzó a bajarse de la bicicleta, sosteniéndola aún en sus manos.

—Dije que te enseñaría el vecindario, vamos.

—Pero... Yo dije que te enseñaría a montar —le recordó el chico, sin entender porqué razón lo había olvidado tan pronto.

—Pero no conseguirás enseñarme en un día —negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía si podía ser capaz de reunir el valor para volver a subirse—. Y debes estar en casa para cuando hables con tu familia.

—Oh... —Ella lo recordaba. El chico sonrió, al saber que ella había prestado atención a lo que él había dicho en la mesa.

—¿Vamos? —Preguntó de nuevo, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

—No —respondió él, rápidamente.

—¿No? —Mercedes se dio la vuelta, asombrada—. ¿Cómo que no?

—No —le aseguró Sam, sosteniendo la bicicleta de la chica en sus manos—. Dije que te enseñaría a montar en bici y eso es lo que haré. Será montada en bicicleta cuando tú me enseñes el vecindario.

—No lo dices en serio... —Mercedes rogó porque él cambiase de opinión. Había estado a punto de conseguir salir de aquel garaje y olvidarse por un tiempo de aquella bicicleta pero su nuevo compañero de casa no se lo había permitido.

—Claro que sí, vamos —le pidió él, colocándose de nuevo del otro lado del manillar—. Además, dijiste que debía estar en casa para cuando hablase con mi familia, y como puedes ver, ya lo estoy.

Su comentario la hizo reír, descargando así, algo de la tensión que sentía al querer subirse y no poder.

—Gracias por hacer esto —le dijo, colocando las manos en el manillar al lado de las suyas y subiendo la pierna para sentarse de nuevo en el sillín—. No tenías porqué hacerlo. Es decir... dijiste que apenas me enteraría que vives con nosotros y...

—Y a la primera de cambio, dejo que un helado se derrita y estropee la alfombra —le recordó él.

—Un helado que habías pagado tú, y que ni siquiera necesitábamos —No, teniendo muchos más en el congelador.

—Ya... —Sam la había escuchado con claridad, pero aquello no le hacía menos culpable.

—Lo que quería decir era que eres muy amable queriendo ayudarme.

—Quizás tenga una razón egoísta para hacerlo —dijo, observando la reacción de la chica—. Estoy acostumbrado a montar en bici acompañado —sonrió, esperando que ella también lo hiciese.

—Oh... —Ahora era ella la que se quedaba boquiabierta. Ahí estaba su respuesta a la pregunta que Kurt y ella se habían hecho esa misma mañana. El chico sí tenía verdaderamente una novia. Y ahora mismo, la estaría echando de menos, mientras trataba de mantenerse ocupado dándole clases a ella. Mercedes le sonrió finalmente, muriéndose de curiosidad por saber cómo sería la chica. Cosa que desde luego, no se le ocurriría preguntarle. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo con lo de Kurt y Puck, y no pensaba volver a hacerlo. Si el chico nuevo quería contarle cosas de su novia, sería él quién lo decidiese.

—¿Estás preparada? —Le preguntó, dejando sus manos encima de las de ella en el manillar.

—No, pero es mejor empezar cuánto antes —respondió, levantando un pie y dejándolo en uno de los pedales.

—Genial, ahora voy a apartarme, colocarás el otro pie y te darás impulso, ¿de acuerdo? Si crees que te vas a caer, busca el suelo con tus pies y frena la bici.

—Es muy fácil decirlo... —Mercedes tembló, solo de pensar en no poner sus pies a tiempo en el suelo y caerse.

—Esto sería más fácil en una cuesta abajo. Los pedales se moverían solos y...

—¿Estás de broma? —Mercedes lo miró como miraba a sus padres cada vez que hacían una nueva locura.

—No he dicho nada —respondió él, sintiéndose Puck de pronto después de llamarla Sexy Mama.

Si no medía sus palabras alrededor de la chica, corría el mismo peligro de que ella algún día terminase atizándole como amenazaba hacer con Puck. Ella tenía su genio y a la vez, a Sam le causaba gracia que una bicicleta pudiese asustarla. En cierto modo, la chica le recordaba a Stacy cuando él le había enseñado a montar. Quizás aquellos recuerdos habían sido los causantes de que él caminase hacia ella y se ofreciese a enseñarle hacía unos minutos—. Vamos... Sé que puedes —le dijo él, convencido de que, tarde o temprano, la chica conseguiría subirse al otro pedal.

—O no —Mercedes respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios y vencer esos miedos que la atormentaban. Con las manos temblorosas, sus ojos buscaron la ventana de la cocina, comprobando que la cortina se movía, lo que hacía indicar que sus padres la estaban observando. Les habían dejado solos pero seguían mirando la escena desde lejos, lo que hizo que se sonrojase aún más.

—Sí —El chico volvió a llamar su atención, sosteniendo de nuevo el manillar. En algún momento, su pie había dejado el pedal izquierdo y ahora Sam la animaba a que volviese a hacerlo—. Voy a contar hasta diez y te subes.

—¿Hasta diez mil, dices? —Preguntó, tratando de sonreír, pero solo consiguió que él lo hiciese.

—Uno... Dos... —Empezó a contar él.

—¿Tenía que intentarlo, no? —Preguntó, esperando que él se detuviese, lo que no sucedió.

—Tres... Cuatro...

—Me voy a caer. Es una realidad. O peor aún, voy a chocarme con algo.

—... Siete... Ocho...

—Tú no te pongas delante, por favor.

—Nueve... ¡Diez!

—Ay Dios mío.

—¡Ahora —Chilló él, haciéndose a un lado y viendo cómo la chica subía el pie derecho y se daba impulso.

—Sigue recta, no gires. ¡Sigue! —Pero ella no le hizo caso. En su lugar, apretó el freno con fuerza, a punto de caerse hacia delante.

—Ibas bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Dijiste que cuando creyese que iba a caerme, apretase el freno —le recordó.

—Pero no ibas a caerte, ibas muy bien —dijo él, parándose a su lado.

—Díselo a mi mano, actuó ella solita — Sam vio cómo ésta le temblaba todavía encima del manillar de la bici. Solo se había tratado de un movimiento reflejo debido al miedo que la chica tenía.

—Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, de verdad —trató de tranquilizarla, regalándole una sonrisa. Ella asintió a la vez que soltaba el manillar unos segundos y estiraba sus manos.

—Pareces un experto en esto. No es la primera vez que le enseñas a alguien, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no. Stevie y Stacy aprendieron gracias a mí —dijo, recordando que les estaba hablando de ellos como si la chica debiese conocerles—. Mis hermanos —le aclaró.

—Sí —respondió Mercedes sonriendo, a la vez que imaginaba aquellas clases del chico con los dos pequeños. Había dicho que eran menores que él—. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Pues... Stevie tiene nueve y Stacy, ocho. Son los reyes de la casa.

—Es una gran diferencia de edad —dijo, viendo cómo él se la quedaba mirando—. Es decir... La tuya y la de ellos —aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era la del chico, si se paraba a recordarlo.

—¿Verdad? Todo el mundo me lo dice —Sam esbozó la sonrisa que ponía cada vez que hablaba de sus hermanos pequeños—. Casi todo lo que saben, se lo enseñé yo.

—¿Y a ti quién te enseñó a montar en bici? —Preguntó la chica, sabiendo que darle conversación, haría que se olvidase de volverla a subir en la bici—. ¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Oh... No quieras saberlo —le aseguró, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que no es digno de contar —admitió, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres...? —¿Qué quería decir? La estaba asustando.

—Mi madre me perseguía... —Susurró, al ver la mirada de la chica.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó, acercándose un poco más a él, ladeando un poco la bici.

—Mi madre me...

—No te escucho —Mercedes negó con la cabeza, dudando el poder acercarse más, sin caerse ella y la bici sobre el chico.

—¡Mi madre me perseguía con una escoba! ¿Vale? —Chilló, consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Que la chica se asustase y estuviese a punto de caerse hacia atrás. Sam pudo sostenerla a tiempo, antes de que la bici se la llevase al suelo.

—¡Jesús! —Exclamó Mercedes, mientras él las sostenía a ella y a la bici—. Espero que tú no me persigas con una escoba porque no conseguiría llegar muy lejos.

—Tenía seis años, todos mis amigos sabían montar menos yo. Fue una buena manera de vencer mi miedo —le contó, todavía sosteniéndola. Había dejado de tocar la bici, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus manos permanecían ancladas en la cintura de la chica. Probablemente, temiendo que ella se cayese, aún teniendo sus dos pies perfectamente en el suelo. Mercedes miró durante un segundo sus manos ancladas en su cuerpo y luego, él rompió aquel contacto, sonriendo de nuevo—. Pero no te preocupes, prometo no perseguirte con una escoba.

—Me dejas más tranquila —rió la chica, dándose cuenta después de lo inverosímil que era aquella conversación entre los dos. ¿De verdad acababa de conocerle y le estaba pidiendo que no la persiguiese con una escoba? A veces, Mercedes sentía que la locura de sus padres corría por sus venas, y ese momento sin duda, era una de aquellas veces.

Observando de nuevo a Sam, sus ojos se quedaron mirando su sonrisa. Había temido que el chico no encajase bien en aquella casa, pero parecía suceder todo lo contrario dada la felicidad que irradiaba su sonrisa. Si antes había pensado que era buena gente cuando se lo había comentado a Kurt, ahora estaba completamente segura de ello. Él era un buen chico, y ella no le pondría difícil el enseñarle a montar, no cuando él había puesto tantas ganas en ello. Le había dicho que solía montar acompañado, y lo más seguro, era que fuese con su novia, a la que estaría echando muchísimo de menos. El chico necesitaba distracciones y, ¿qué mejores que ver cómo ella trataba de no caerse de aquella bicicleta? Poniendo de nuevo las manos en el manillar, respiró profundamente.

—Volvamos a intentarlo entonces.

—Genial —dijo él, haciéndose a un lado.

* * *

Dos horas después, los chicos volvían a entrar en la casa, encontrándose con los señores Jones en el salón mientras veían la tele.

—¿Qué tal todo, cariño? —Le preguntó su madre, girando su cabeza al verlos llegar.

—Sigo viva, y no me he caído, lo que es un gran avance —les respondió su hija, sonriendo hacia el chico. Había rezado para que aquello no sucediese y al parecer, su deseo se había hecho realidad.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien, Señora Jones. Una clase más y lo tendrá dominado —le aseguró el chico.

—Muchas gracias, Sam —Patricia Jones le sonrió, contenta y agradecida porque finalmente su hija hubiese podido vencer por fin aquel miedo.

—Eso, muchacho. Muchas gracias —dijo también el señor Jones—. No se me olvida que tenemos que pintar la tuya. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu color favorito?

—Oh... El azul, Señor Jones. Pero no hace falta que la pinte. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—De eso nada. No voy a hacer distinciones en esta casa. Arreglé la de mi pequeña y también lo haré con la tuya.

—Muchas gracias, señor —el chico hizo todavía más grande su sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que aquella escena debería haber causado celos en la chica o hacerla querer entrar en erupción, al fin y al cabo, él había llegado hacía pocas horas y ya empezaba a gozar de los privilegios o desventuras de vivir en aquella casa. Sin embargo, Mercedes no se sentía así. Se alegraba por el chico nuevo. Él se merecía lo mejor después de tener la mala suerte de acabar viviendo en una casa de locos. Y lo mejor, para sus padres, parecía ser una bicicleta con la que poder moverse.

¡Qué demonios! Si le hubiesen conseguido un coche y a ella no, entonces sí que la habrían oído. ¡Vaya que sí!

—No hay de qué, Sam. Con algo tendréis que moveros por la ciudad —le recordó el señor Jones, desviando la vista de nuevo hacia la tele—. ¿Queréis sentaros un rato con nosotros?

—Yo tengo que hacer los deberes —se disculpó Mercedes.

—Y yo debería ir a deshacer mis maletas y colocar unas cosas, antes de hablar con mi familia.

—Es verdad... Pequeña, ¿por qué no le ayudas y luego te pones con los deberes? —Le pidió su padre.

—Claro...

—No —respondió rápidamente él, provocando que todos le mirasen—. Es decir... No hace falta, de verdad. Ve a hacer los deberes y cuando lo tenga todo listo, te avisaré para que me ayudes con la conexión a Internet.

—Vale... —Mercedes se encogió de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras. El no rotundo del chico la había asustado en un primer momento, pero pronto había recordado aquella primera conversación que habían tenido en la que él le había dicho que no quería que nadie tocase sus cosas. Ella tampoco lo habría querido de estar en su misma situación. Solo de pensar en que sus manos tocasen su ropa interior la hacía enrojecer.

Sam no tardó en seguirla, subiendo las escaleras.

—Llamaré a tu puerta cuando esté todo listo —le recordó, entrando ya en su nueva habitación.

—Claro —Mercedes sonrió, esperando a que cerrase la puerta para abrir la suya. Sus mejillas todavía estaban calientes y tardarían bastante en enfriarse.

Lo peor era que ella era quién solía hacer la colada en la casa, así que la posibilidad de tener que lavar su ropa interior no era tan remota. Quizás si se imaginaba que aquellas ropas pertenecían a su hermano o a su padre le sería más fácil. No habían tenido la suerte de que les tocase una chica y ese sería el primer inconveniente. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, debía dar las gracias porque no les hubiese tocado una "sin cerebro". A éstas no podía aguantarlas y no entendía cómo Quinn lo conseguía. Había aprendido a soportar a Santana y a sentir cariño por Brittany, pero Amanda, Kimberly... No. Solo de pensar que les pudiese haber tocado una chica así como nueva inquilina, le hacía preferir el lavar calzoncillos de hombre todos los días, antes que someterse a aquella tortura.

—Será como si Bobby estuviese aquí —reflexionó en voz alta, buscando su carpeta, su lapicero, y sus libros para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

La música empezó a oírse en toda su habitación y un cd variado con canciones le subió el ánimo. El mismo Bobby se lo había grabado y regalado la última vez que había vuelto a casa. Eso había sido hacía dos semanas y la chica ya le echaba de menos. Quizás a sus padres les pasaba lo mismo y por eso habían decidido apuntarse al programa. A juzgar por las reacciones de su padre durante la comida y en el jardín, aquello parecía ser lo más probable.

—Solo que no es Bobby —dijo, abriendo el libro y la libreta de mates.

No era Bobby, claro que no. Aunque ellos les habían dicho que no harían distinciones entre ambos, así que, a ojos de sus padres, Mercedes tenía un nuevo hermano. Uno del que no sabía nada. Ni siquiera su edad, pero sí la de sus hermanos y lo geniales que éstos eran. No había parado de hablar de ellos en las dos horas en las que había tratado de enseñarle a montar en bici. Les adoraba y les echaba de menos. Y ella pronto les conocería.

Lo que sí sabía era que tenían algo en común. El Glee Club. Sam se le había presentado al señor Schue con una guitarra y Mercedes mentiría si no admitiese que deseaba oírle tocar y cantar. Will Schuester habría aceptado a cualquiera que le hubiese dicho que quería entrar en el club, pero algo le decía que esa vez, habían tenido la suerte de encontrar una buena voz con talento.

Con él podría disfrutar del Glee Club en casa como nunca había podido hacerlo con Bobby. Pensar en esa posibilidad, la hizo sonreír.

—Tengo un nuevo hermano —rió, mordiendo el bolígrafo, y centrándose ya en terminar la tarea lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_Un nuevo hermano dice... xD Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Hacedme saber en un review lo que os ha parecido. Ah, si queréis tirarme tomates, podéis, kiwis no, que los odio xD hasta el próximo capi._

_Un besito _

_Syl_


	7. Don't Stop Believin'

_Hola a todos. Lo primero que debo hacer antes de que se me olvide es, dedicarle este capítulo a Cory Monteith, como dije en el anterior. La mayor parte del capítulo fue escrita antes de su fallecimiento, incluida la canción, pero fue por él, por lo que decidí titularlo así. Con "Don't Stop Believin' le conocimos y aprendimos a quererle. Yo no podré olvidarle, y sé que los gleeks que hay ahí fuera tampoco podrán. Cory y Finn seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones y también en esta historia, que será mi última, por lo que intentaré darle un mayor protagonismo. En este capítulo, no saldrá. Pero os he dejado aquí abajo unos spoilers de los próximos, que queda a vuestro criterio y decisión el leerlos o no._

_**No leáis toda la nota de autor que os moriréis de lo larga que es, buscad vuestro nombre en ella si habéis dejado review ^^**_

_**Ah, le he cambiado el rating al fic. Ha pasado de K+ a T.**_

_Gracias a las que habéis dejado comentarios en el anterior. Me sacáis una sonrisa y me animáis a seguir escribiendo cuando ya se va la ilusión de hacerlo. Gracias a Savri (Sí... Un hermano. xD Y sí, mi última historia. Cada vez me cuesta más ponerme a ello, es mejor dejarlo antes de terminar hartando a la gente. Gracias a ti también, Savri, de verdad, gracias por estar ahí. Te quiero mucho. No,¡ tú eres lo más! :*); a Maru (que ahora mismo voy a leer lo que ha publicado porque he estado corriendo estos días para acá y para allá y no he parado. ¿Lo que menos quiere es ser su hermano? Um... Veremos a ver qué opina Sammy de eso xD Mercedes y sus ideas... pues sí, va a costar, y mucho. Pero bueno, que primero se tienen que hacer amiguitos que en eso se basa una buena relación :3 ¡Besotes!); Catita (Uy, que Mercedes tenga algo con otra persona dices... jejejeje Mi boca está sellada. O no. xD ¡Cariños! ^^); Tania (Pues por fin vais a saber qué esconde Sam en su mochila xD Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte, de verdad, mi familia está bien, afortunadamente ninguno viajaba en el tren, y el accidente fue a sesenta kilómetros de donde yo vivo, aunque ahora en Agosto tengo que viajar en tren y tengo un poco de miedo, pero intentaré no pensar en ello mucho :) En cuánto a las preguntas, no lo sé. Con uno de los spoilers que os dejo abajo, quizás te puedas imaginar algo, pero no tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas. No porque no quiera decíroslas, sino, porque aún no me he decidido. Y me había olvidado de Karovsky, fíjate tú xD Quién sabe, quizás aparezca para hacerle la vida imposible a mis niños o para enamorar a Kurt... no sé xD ¡Besos y abrazos mil!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Finn no moriría, se marcharía a Europa y cumpliría sus sueños.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Don't Stop Believin'**_

Terminar aquellos ejercicios le había llevado una hora larga, sin embargo él no se había aparecido todavía, lo que la aliviaba y la preocupaba a la vez. ¿Tanto tenía que ordenar? Solo tenía una maleta y...

¡Diablos! Esperaba que no estuviese cambiando la habitación de Bobby por completo. Aunque ella no había oído ningún ruido que así lo indicase cuando había ido al baño, y su hermano le había dado plena libertad para hacer lo que Sam quisiese.

Mercedes miró a su alrededor y observó su cuarto, quitándose los auriculares de los oídos, recordando que después de habérselos puesto, no podía saber si el chico hacía ruido o no. Sus habitaciones eran diferentes y la de ella, siempre había sido la más pequeña. En eso, Sam también había tenido suerte. Ella podía haber ocupado la de su hermano, pero se había negado en el pasado. Puede que la suya fuese la más pequeña, pero era y sería siempre su habitación. La adoraba. Nada colgaba de sus paredes, al contrario que en la de Bobby, y todo estaba siempre súper ordenado, aunque su padre se empeñase en ponerlo todo patas arriba cada vez que entraba allí solo para tratar de que su hija se soltase un poco. La mayoría de las veces, ella le echaba antes incluso de que él consiguiese poner un pie dentro. No le gustaba que entrasen, y por esa razón, no se la había enseñado a Sam. Claro que, ella sí había entrado en la suya y volvería a hacerlo para ayudarle con la conexión a Internet.

—Pensará que soy una egoísta —reflexionó, en voz alta, a la vez que suspiraba profundamente.

Era de verdad egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería que nadie rompiese su clima de estudio. Era una egoísta y una perfeccionista. Al igual que Rachel Berry. Quizás por esa misma razón, las dos chocaban tanto. Se asemejaban.

—Ni hablar. Yo no soy una "lameculos" —dijo, a la vez que recordaba cómo aquella mañana había acudido corriendo al despacho del señor Schue. Sus propios pensamientos le respondían, llevándola por un camino que no le gustaba—. Eso no es ser "lameculos" —se respondió a sí misma, negando con la cabeza. Querer que el profesor la tuviese en cuenta no era ser pelota.

Cerrando el libro de biología por fin, se recostó en la silla, colocándose de nuevo los auriculares en las orejas, justo a tiempo para oír cómo en el reproductor empezaba a sonar su "Don't Stop Believin' "

Mercedes sonrió, al oír los primeros acordes, mientras empezaba a tararear la melodía.

"_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

No tardó en ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, bailando la coreografía como si estuviesen allí de nuevo, en el campeonato regional.

"_Streetlight people, looking just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the niiiiiiight"_

Cantó, prolongando la nota, y olvidándose por completo de dónde estaba. Elevando los brazos y sintiendo la música dentro de ella.

Era su himno. El de todos ellos. Y cada vez que la oía, no podía evitar levantarse y cantarla, sin pensar en nada más.

"_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

_Ohhh, woahhhh_

_Don't stoooop"_

Se había vuelto loca, pero era superior a ella. Aquella canción representaba todos sus sueños. Los de ella, los de todo el Glee Club. Y cada vez que la cantaba se le ponían los pelos de punta. Y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, y...

—¡Bravo! Wow... Eso fue... ¡Wow!

_¡Oh, no!_

Mercedes se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo Sam le aplaudía sin parar, atónito.

¡Genial! Ella no había querido que el chico entrase en su habitación y él había terminado haciéndolo, para colmo, en el peor momento. Por favor, que un agujero se abriese en el suelo y se la tragase.

—En serio, ¡ha sido fabuloso! —Exclamó, alucinado, dejando de aplaudir, por fin.

—Gracias... —Consiguió decir, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Siento haber entrado así, yo... venía a llamar, pero te oí cantando y... no pude resistirme a entrar. Es... una pasada cómo cantas. Por un momento pensé que se me iba a desencajar la mandíbula, viéndote —El chico se calló por fin, esperando no abrumarla. La verdad era que él también estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

—Oh... Gracias.

_Vamos, Merce... ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirle? _

No todos los días un chico le decía algo tan bueno, a parte de los miembros del coro de la iglesia o los asistentes a ésta y de haber sido otra persona, ella no habría tardado en sacarle fuera de su habitación. Pero era él, y acababa de decirle algo bonito, no le echaría fuera como hacía con su padre aunque estuviese muriéndose de vergüenza en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué tal tu habitación? —Le preguntó, dejando los auriculares y el reproductor encima de la mesa.

—Oh... Pues... Justo acabo de terminar ahora mismo de sacarlo todo.

—¿Sacarlo todo? —Mercedes arqueó una ceja, asustada.

—De la maleta.

—Ah, sí, claro —Dios Santo, ¡qué estúpida! ¿Qué había pasado con lo de dejar de asumir las cosas? Cinco segundos después, ya había pensado que el chico quería deshacerse de todo lo de Bobby.

—Y venía a-

—A que te ayudase con lo de la conexión, claro. Sin problema —le sonrió, caminando hacia él. Sam le abrió la puerta en un segundo y ambos salieron de su cuarto directos al de él—. ¡Vaya! No has cambiado nada...

—No. Es la habitación perfecta —le aseguró, dirigiéndose hacia el pc que ya estaba colocado encima del escritorio.

Mercedes sonrió al escucharle, viendo cómo el chico le ofrecía asiento.

—Oh, no. No necesito sentarme. En dos segundos, lo tendrás listo, y podrás ver a tu familia —le aseguró, dando un par de clics aquí y allí, que dieron sus frutos—. Ya se te está abriendo el Skype.

—Oh, vaya... Qué rapidez —dijo Sam, con una sonrisa, buscando su teléfono móvil para avisar a su familia con una llamada perdida. Sus hermanos no tardaron un segundo en aparecer delante de la pantalla, con su madre justo detrás, cuidando de que los pequeñuelos no hiciesen nada indebido.

—Sam... ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Sammy! —Gritaron a la vez los pequeños, dejando sorda a Mercedes.

—Hola —les respondió él, emocionado—. Os dije que podríamos hablar —sonrió—. Hola mamá, estoy bien.

—Me alegro, hijo. ¿Qué tal es todo por ahí? ¿Qué tal es la familia con la que vas a vivir?

Mercedes observaba con curiosidad la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Allí, dos pequeños rubios se sentaban delante de ella, con su madre detrás, de pie y un poco encorvada para que su hijo mayor pudiese verla. Ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la habitación con Sam. Alguien que sentía que no debería estar, ya que éste era un importante momento para el chico y su familia.

—Oh... Es asombroso, mamá. Lima, el instituto... El Glee Club —exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que con su sonrisa, había hecho sonreír también a Mercedes—. ¡La casa de los Jones es enorme! Y me han dejado una bici para que pueda ir de un lado a otro.

—¿Una bici? ¡Qué guay! —Gritaron los niños, a la vez, haciendo reír a la chica. Él les había dicho que se la habían prestado pero la realidad era otra. Quizás aquella fuese una mentirijilla piadosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Y me van a traer caramelos! Los Jones son dentistas.

—¿Caramelos? —Exclamó Stacy.

—Jo, mamá, ¿podemos ir a visitar a Sam? Yo también quiero caramelos —le pidió Stevie.

—Por ahora no, cariño. Más adelante —le respondió su madre acariciándole el pelo y sentándose en la silla que se había buscado, segundos antes.

—Hermanos... Quieren venir a verme, solo porque tengo caramelos —se giró divertido Sam, buscando por primera vez a la chica con la mirada. No se había olvidado que estaba allí, por supuesto que no.

Mercedes soltó una risita que se oyó al otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó Stacy, curiosa, haciendo que su madre girase la cabeza para intentar ver a quién pertenecían las risas.

—Es la hija de los señores Jones —respondió Sam, al tiempo que le pedía a la chica que se acercase.

—¿Tienen una hija? —Preguntó rápidamente la madre de Sam, en un tono que a Mercedes le recordó el momento en el que ella se había enterado de que compartiría casa con un chico.

Al parecer, a su madre tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que su hijo viviese con una chica. Y en realidad, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ni que fuera a pasar algo entre ellos.

—Sí. Se llama Mercedes y también canta.

—¿Ah sí? —Volvió a preguntar la señora Evans, con aquel retintín que empezaba a molestarle a Mercedes.

Ella era una chica, sí. Y amaba cantar. ¿Qué pasaba con eso? ¿Creía que era una mala influencia para su hijo? ¿O que iba a fugarse con él?

—Hola —dijo Mercedes finalmente, acercándose para que la cámara la mostrase.

—¡Hola Mercedes! —Chillaron Stevie y Stacy a la vez, casi dejándoles a todos sordos.

—Hola Mercedes, soy Mary Evans —la madre de Sam se presentó, con la sonrisa más hermosa. Aunque ésta no consiguió hacer que la de la chica se hiciese más grande.

La señora había suspirado, aliviada, lo que la había hecho pensar que, entre los miedos que había podido sentir, ver cómo la chica se fugaba con su hijo no estaba entre ellos.

—Encantada de conocerla, Señora Evans —respondió la chica, tratando de sonreírle a todos—. Y vosotros dos, sois Stevie y Stacy, ¿verdad? Sam me ha hablado mucho de vosotros —les contó, iluminando sus caras.

—No es cierto —rió él, negando con la cabeza.

—Y, ¿cómo llegó? ¿Qué tal está? —Preguntó Stacy, haciendo que Mercedes guardara silencio y Sam carraspease como respuesta. ¿A quién se refería? ¿A Sam? Ella no entendía...

—Estoy... bien, Stace... —El chico abrió los ojos más de lo necesario, a la vez que comenzaba a rascar su nuca.

—Yo... —La pequeña quiso hablar de nuevo, pero su hermano la silenció, a su lado, a la vez que Sam, al otro lado de la pantalla, se levantaba para dejarle sitio a la chica.

—De hecho, acabo de recordar que le dije a los señores Jones que les avisaría para que os conociesen. Voy a buscarles. Siéntate, por favor, Mercedes.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien —La chica sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Vuelvo ahora, ¿vale? No os vayáis, eh.

—No, no —le aseguró su madre—. Ve.

—El chico abandonó rápidamente la habitación, dejando a Mercedes sola, con un ordenador portátil y una familia a la que no conocía.

—Cántanos algo, Mercedes —fue lo primero que oyó.

—¿Cantar? —Preguntó, mirando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de los pequeños Evans.

—¡Sí!

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Preguntó, nerviosa.

—¡Sí! —Respondieron ellos de nuevo, con más ganas todavía.

—Bueno... Ésta es una de mis canciones favoritas... —Carraspeó, cerrando los ojos para poder entonar la canción, consciente de que si los abría, no lo conseguiría.

Los niños y su madre no tardaron en maravillarse con su hermosa voz, mientras la oían cantar el famoso "Amazing Grace".

No había hecho más que cantar una o dos estrofas y ya había conseguido, los fervientes aplausos de los niños y los ojos llorosos de la madre.

—Eso fue hermoso —susurró Mary, secándose una lágrima, una vez había terminado la canción.

Puede que se debiera a la lejanía de su hijo, o a la intensidad del momento, pues Mercedes dudaba de que ella hubiese conseguido que la señora se emocionase hasta el punto de llorar.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la señora.

—No tiene por qué, señora Evans.

—Sí tengo. Nosotros... —Mary guardó silencio antes de hablar demás—. Es mejor que vaya a buscar a Dwight antes de que Sam vuelva —dijo, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

Mercedes suspiró triste, al haber pensado mal de aquella mujer. Su hijo había viajado lejos de su casa y no lo vería durante mucho tiempo. Era difícil ponerse en su lugar, y lo único que Mercedes había hecho era pensar que la señora temía que ella lo engatusase o algo parecido. Y en realidad, no debería tener miedo. No tenía nada que temer. Mary Evans no lo sabía, pero Mercedes acababa de ganarse un hermano.

Y justamente, éste entraba por la puerta en ese momento, seguido de sus padres. Los pequeños no habían dicho palabra todavía y ambos la miraban boquiabiertos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Quiso saber Sam, al ver a sus hermanos.

—No lo sé. Solo les canté una canción y-

—Eso lo explica todo —dijo él, hablándole luego a sus hermanos —. Es una pasada como canta, ¿verdad?

—¡Canta mejor que tú! —Chilló Stevie, a la vez que su hermana le daba un codazo.

—Gran verdad —respondió Sam, provocando que la chica se sonrojara—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Fue a buscar a papá —le respondió Stacy.

—Oh, genial. Mirad, ellos son Robert y Patricia Jones.

—¡Hola Señores Jones!

—¿Stevie y Stacy, verdad? —Preguntó la señora Jones, sonriente.

—¡Sí!

—Sam nos ha dicho que os gustan los caramelos.

—¡Sí!

—Cuando vengáis a visitarle, os regalaremos muchos, y cuando él vaya, os llevará aún más.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaron, emocionados.

—Pero antes de nada... ¿Os habéis lavado los dientes? Es muy importante no olvidarse nunca, eh. Si no, no se pueden comer caramelos y dulces.

—Jo... —Protestaron, poniendo pucheros.

—Hay que limpiarlos bien. Para que no se nos caigan —dijo también su mujer.

—O si no, seréis viejecitos sin dientes —Robert quiso asustarles.

—A mí se me cayó uno el otro día —le contó Stevie, abriendo la boca.

—Oh... ¿Y se lo pusiste al Ratoncito Pérez?

—¡Sí! ¡Me trajo dos dólares!

—¡Guau! Eso es mucho... —Exclamó el señor Jones, riéndose y haciéndoles reír a todos.

Mercedes pudo comprobar de refilón, cómo el chico la había mirado unos segundos antes de romper a reír. Seguramente, buscando saber qué impresión le causaban sus pequeños hermanos.

Ellos eran adorables, y tan bonitos como su hermano. Todos parecían haber salido a la madre, que era rubia como ellos, o quizás también lo fuese el señor Evans. Se había fijado levemente, pero estaba casi segura de que el color de ojos de Sam era el mismo que el de su madre.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, se oyó el cerrar de una puerta, mostrándoles que los señores Evans habían entrado en la habitación.

—Sam... Hijo... —Stevie y Stacy se hicieron a un lado para que su padre se sentase en una de las sillas. Mary no tardó en hacer lo mismo, sentando a ambos niños en sus regazos—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Genial papá —Sam sonrió, un poco nervioso. Quería causarles buena impresión a todos los allí presentes. A sus padres, para que se sintiesen orgullosos de él, a los señores Jones para que viesen lo importante que era la familia para él. A sus hermanos, a los que echaba mucho de menos y a Mercedes, que le sonreía cada vez que la miraba—. Ellos... Son los Señores Jones, Robert y Patricia, y ella, es su hija Mercedes.

El asombro de su padre al verles por primera vez había durado un solo segundo, y ahora, los saludaba con alegría al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Soy Dwight Evans, y ésta es mi mujer Mary. Mis hijos pequeños, Stevie y Stacy —les presentó, sonriendo.

—Ya les hemos conocido antes —le contó el señor Jones.

—Son unos encantos —opinó Patricia Jones.

—Y un peligro también —rió Mary.

—Los Señores Jones son dentistas, papá. ¡Y nos van a regalar muchos, muchos y muchos caramelos! —Chilló Stevie.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Dwight, sonriente—. ¿Y le habéis dado las gracias?

Los pequeños se giraron rápidamente hacia la pantalla, entonando un "Gracias" que les hizo romper a reír a todos.

—Yo también quiero darles las gracias por haber aceptado a nuestro Sam.

—Oh, tutéanos, por favor. Más o menos, somos de una misma edad —Mary y Patricia se miraron durante unos segundos, sonriéndose. Mercedes pudo ver cómo la madre de Sam trataba de no emocionarse de nuevo.

—Y no hace falta que nos lo agradezcáis. Hemos tenido mucha suerte en el reparto. Sam es muy buen chico —dijo Robert Jones.

—No les va a decepcionar —oyeron decir a su madre, clavando sus ojos en su hijo, mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de su pequeña Stacy.

—No lo hará —les aseguró Dwight Evans, asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su mujer.

Mercedes sonrió con cariño a la familia que se encontraba del otro lado. Estaban orgullosos de su hijo. Se podía comprobar en sus ojitos y en las emociones que ahora llenaban sus corazones. Le querían y le echarían muchísimo de menos, pero aquella era una gran oportunidad para él. Mercedes se sorprendió de pronto, sintiendo envidia de él. Cambiando su vida, y dándole un giro. Ella no habría podido, de hecho, había palidecido al oírselo decir al señor Shue pensando que ella sería quién viajase. Y sin embargo, él no había tenido miedo. Iba a pasar un año fuera de su casa, viviendo con unos completos desconocidos, pero no estaba asustado. Es más, el chico le sonreía. En ese mismo momento, le estaba sonriendo y ella, por enésima vez en aquel día, se lo había quedado mirando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, al ver que no sólo él la miraba ahora, sino también sus padres y la familia Evans al completo.

—Nada. Le decíamos a los padres de Sam que los tres nos íbamos ya. Seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—Oh, claro papá. Perdón —Genial... Se había quedado como tonta mirándole y ahora todos pensarían que ella era una despistada—. Encantada de conocerles, señores Evans.

—Hasta pronto, Mercedes. Y muchas gracias —dijo Mary, sonriéndole con cariño.

—¡Adiós Mercedes! —Los niños gritaron al unísono, a la vez que la chica se despedía de ellos con la mano.

—Voy a ir preparando la cena. Sam, cuando esté, Mercedes vendrá a avisarte.

—Oh, genial, Señora Jones. Muchas gracias.

—Yo también tengo hambre —habló el pequeño Stevie.

—Cenaremos pronto, Stevie. Cuando colguemos la llamada. ¿O no quieres hablar con Sam?

—No, en realidad, prefiere comer caramelos —se burló Sam, oyendo cómo la puerta se cerraba y los Jones lo dejaban solo con su familia.

...

Era ya muy tarde cuando Mercedes se dejó caer por fin en su cama, echándose las sábanas por encima. Había sido un largo día y aún le quedaban otros tantos por pasar. Todo un curso, para ser exactos. Aunque pasadas las horas, aquella tarde no había sido tan mala. Y la cena que la familia había compartido con el chico nuevo tampoco. Había pensado que sería peor y se alegraba, de verdad, de haberse equivocado. Sam se había adaptado a la familia verdaderamente rápido, y contrario a lo que harían otros chicos, planeaba ayudarles en todo, o eso había podido comprobar cuando el chico se había levantado de la mesa con la intención de lavar los platos. Con una sonrisa, ella le había recordado que tenían un lavavajillas y él se había sonrojado, diciéndole después que le ayudaría entonces, a preparar los platos para introducirlos en el electrodoméstico. Después de eso, su padre y él habían salido a hacerse unos pases con el balón y su madre se había quedado hablando con ella mientras les veían desde la cocina.

—Hemos tenido suerte —le había dicho ella, observándoles a ambos.

—Es un buen chico —respondió su hija.

—Y tiene una bonita familia.

—Sí —eso hacía que Mercedes no pudiese entender los motivos del chico para separarse de ellos. De haber estado en su lugar, ella no habría podido marcharse de su lado. A decir verdad, ni con una familia como la de ella, podría haber sido capaz de alejarse de ellos durante todo un año.

—¿Qué tal te fue en el instituto?

—Bien —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que observaba cómo su madre buscaba la cámara de fotos y le sacaba dos o tres a ellos jugando en el jardín—. Si sales fuera, te saldrán mejores.

—No. No quiero molestar. Tu padre y Sam están creando un vínculo ahora mismo —dijo la señora Jones, haciendo reír a su hija—. Además, a Sam no le gusta hacerse fotos —Patricia guardó silencio, tomando dos fotos más.

—Tenías que haber sido investigadora privada —rió.

—Uy no, yo no sirvo para esas cosas — Patricia negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? Porque fuiste tú la que se dio cuenta de lo de Puck el año pasado sin decirte nada. Y eso que fue solo un día.

—Casi dos —le corrigió su madre—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tu ilusión al volver del instituto un día y tu enfado al siguiente —Mercedes se quedó callada mientras su madre viajaba en el tiempo. Ella tenía razón. Se había ilusionado con él. Como también lo había hecho con Kurt. Pero aquello no volvería a repetirse, no volvería a dar nada por sentado, ni a creer en cuentos que solo hacían que su corazón se ablandase. Ninguno de aquellos chicos que acudían al instituto merecían la pena en realidad.

Mercedes suspiró profundamente a la vez que veía cómo su madre les sacaba una foto más.

—Él no era para ti. Su corazón ya tenía dueña —la oyó decir—. Te ilusionaste y no salió como esperabas. Pero un día pasará. Un día mirarás a esa persona a los ojos y tu corazón te lo dirá. Y el resto de ti temblará solo con tenerla cerca. Y él o ella se enamorará de ti y-

—¿Él o ella? —Preguntó Mercedes, en shock—. No soy gay, mamá.

—Bueno, yo siempre digo que no hay que dar nada por sentado...

—¡Esto sí! —Vaya... Al parecer, Mercedes debería hacerle más caso a los consejos de su madre.

—Está bien, está bien... No hay por qué exaltarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Robert Jones, nada más entrar por la puerta con Sam.

—Tu hija me acaba de decir que "solo" le gustan los chicos.

—¡Mamá! —Chilló Mercedes, alucinada.

—Oh... Lástima que no vayas a salir con ninguno de ellos hasta el año dos mil cincuenta. Ya sabemos cómo son todos —Su padre se giró hacia el chico nuevo—. No te lo tomes a mal, Sam.

—No, no —Él negó con la cabeza, rápidamente. Los señores Jones eran unos locos de cuidado, pero en el tema "Chicos" parecían ser tan iguales como los demás padres.

—No es justo —susurró Mercedes, avergonzada. Lo cierto era que había protestado y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

—Claro que no es justo, cariño. Quedarse embarazada a los dieciséis no lo es.

Vaya... Su padre había tardado menos de un día en volverle a sacar el tema, y lo peor era que le conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que él no se olvidaría de recordárselo todos los días de su vida. El señor Jones no quería que su hija tuviese el mismo destino que Quinn. Todavía le guardaba rencor a Noah por ello, todos lo habían podido ver en la comida, y Mercedes de verdad esperaba que la amistad que estaba empezando a nacer entre él y Sam, no se viese truncada por los comentarios de su padre. Comprendía que él no pudiese dejar el pasado atrás, pero no tenía porqué desconfiar. Ella misma se encargaba de mantenerlos lo más alejados posible. Aunque eso no era realmente necesario, pues rara vez se acercaba alguno.

De refilón, sus ojos se fijaron en Sam, tratando de descubrir qué estaría el chico pensando sobre el tema. Su padre volvió a hablar en ese momento, provocando que ambos le mirasen.

—Ya sabes las normas de esta casa. Los chicos no pueden pasar del salón. Ya lo hablé con Sam y lo de que no voy a hacer distinciones va en serio, pequeña. Nada de chicas en tu habitación—dijo, señalando a Sam—. Y nada de chicos en la tuya —señaló a Mercedes.

—Pero... ¿y Kurt? —Preguntó, recibiendo una mirada dudosa por parte de su padre.

—No me gusta que se quede a dormir...

¡Dios Santo! A veces, Mercedes Jones parecía estar viviendo una realidad alterna. Su padre estaba loco como una cabra si pensaba que Kurt podía pensar en hacer algo así con ella.

—Papá... Kurt es gay —dijo, tratando de no mirar a Sam. La última vez que había dicho aquellas palabras había sido por hablar de más.

—Ajá —Mercedes suspiró al escucharle asentir. Aquellas palabras no parecían tranquilizarle. Definitivamente, si algún día pretendía vengarse de las locuras de éstos, cambiar la sal por el azúcar no podría compararse a fugarse con un chico toda una tarde. Ese era el talón de Aquiles de su padre. Ella, y ahora Sam, porque su padre también le había prohibido subir chicas a su habitación. Lo que no sabía él, era que Sam ya tenía una novia, y que ésta se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

—Todos deberíamos irnos a dormir —habló Patricia, casi empujando a su hija hacia la cama.

Mercedes sintió cómo sus manos apretaban ligeramente sus hombros, dándole a entender que dejase aquel asunto en sus manos. La chica se relajó, esperando que lo que ella hiciese funcionase, o de lo contrario, se quedaría sin fiestas de pijamas con su mejor amigo Kurt, y eso, era lo peor que podrían hacerle. Más aún que apuntarse al programa de intercambio sin consultárselo.

—¿Lo de "No chicos en tu habitación" también va por mí? —le preguntó Sam, una vez habían llegado al piso de arriba. Sus padres se habían metido rápidamente en su cuarto y él había aprovechado la oportunidad para hablarlo con ella.

—Supongo que sí. De todas formas, no me gusta que la gente entre en mi habitación —le soltó, aún molesta por lo sucedido en el piso de abajo.

—Oh... Lo siento. Yo no... —Sam no sabía qué decir, más que disculparse.

—No... Perdona. Siento haber reaccionado así. Es solo que... ¡Ugh! Me ponen de los nervios —se quejó, y luego bajó la voz casi en un susurro—. ¿Entiendes ahora lo del "parricidio"?

—Sí... Supongo que sí —Sam sonrió, recordando aquel primer encuentro en los pasillos cuando la había oído hablando por teléfono. Pobre chica... Ella también acabaría loca teniendo unos padres así.

—Pero lo de no entrar en mi habitación iba en serio. No me gusta que lo hagan —le contó.

—Okay —Sam asintió, entendiendo que no podría volver a hacerlo—. Yo no entro en la tuya, si tú no entras en la mía.

Mercedes frunció el ceño al escucharle. No creyó que el chico podría llegar a esos extremos pero era razonable lo que le pedía.

—Hecho —le respondió, tendiéndole la mano y quedándose muda al ver cómo él arrancaba saliva y la escupía en su mano, pidiéndole sellar así el pacto—. Oh Dios, no me pidas que haga eso. Es...

_Asqueroso._

—No es para tanto —rió Sam.

_Esta es una casa de locos y ahora se nos ha unido uno más... ¡Viva!_

—Venga... O prefieres sellar el acuerdo a lo "Mi Gran Amigo Joe" con una picadura de araña como decía Charlize Theron.

—¿Perdón? —Mercedes abrió los ojos, asombrada, mirándolo a él y luego a la mano que esperaba su choque. Antes de que Sam incluso pudiese responder, la chica selló el pacto—. Asqueroso...

—Lo mismo dice Stacy —rió él. Y con aquello, ya iban dos cosas que hacían que la recordase. Jesús, echaba de menos a su pequeña.

Mercedes sonrió a la vez que veía cómo él le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiase la mano. Después de todo, el chico era un caballero.

—Es hora de que me vaya a dormir —dijo, devolviéndole el pañuelo, y notando cómo sus ojos se habían llenado de vida al recordar a su hermana—. Muchas gracias por el pañuelo.

—Sí... Yo también me voy. Que duermas bien —Sam se guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y esperó a que ella entrase para hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, tú también —dijo ella, antes de girarse y perderse en su habitación.

...

Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas haciéndola temblar. Su respiración se volvía entrecortada y el latido de su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. La estaba tocando. Él la estaba tocando y ella... No podía respirar. No cuando aquellas manos la recorrían y... Algo frío... ¿Su... su nariz? ¿Su aliento? ¿Qué...?

Ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que nuevamente, durante la noche, se había hecho un lío con las sábanas y ahora, cosquillas hacían que moviese sus piernas, incapaz de contenerse. Oh Dios, sus caricias...

Adormilada, abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar.

Su padre no quería que subiese chicos a su habitación, pero ella lo hacía en sueños. No podía evitarlo.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos, con la intención de regresar a dónde estaba, tan solo unos minutos más. Pero no tardó demasiado en volverlos a abrir, sobresaltada. Cosquillas volvían a asaltar sus piernas y el pulso volvía a acelerársele, levantando las sábanas y luchando con ellas para comprobar lo que allí había.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito que pegó, la hizo despertarse por completo, y dar un salto para salir de la cama, al tiempo que corría disparada hacia la puerta de la habitación, chocándose con Sam irremediablemente, en su camino hacia su cuarto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Exclamó asustado, viéndola temblar de pies a cabeza y llevándose una mano al pecho. De un momento a otro, su corazón había empezado a latir alocadamente.

—Hay un... Un... —Mercedes apenas podía hablar—. Una... —No acabó la frase. Lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar la mano de él y tirar hacia el interior de su cuarto.

—¿No era que no podía entrar? Ya has incumplido el pacto —Sam negó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba su mano. La chica seguía temblando como una hoja al viento, y el pijama de dos piezas que llevaba no hacía más que provocarle ganas de reír. ¿Eran vacas lo que llevaba dibujado en él? Al menos eso era lo que podía ver en la parte de arriba, la de abajo era tan pequeña que el chico tuvo que apartar la vista para no quedarse más de un segundo mirando aquellas piernas.

—Hay un... Un...

Si conseguía acabar algún día la frase, él podría entenderla. De lo contrario, se pasarían allí toda la mañana, tratando de deshacer el misterio. Y él no podía perder tiempo, Mercedes le había despertado justo para darle de comer a...

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está? —Le preguntó, comprendiendo por fin, lo que ella trataba de decirle.

—A-ahí... Entre las sábanas.

—¿Lo has matado? —Preguntó, a la vez que corría hacia la cama y empezaba a revolver entre las sábanas—. Oh, Dios mío. Lo has matado.

—¡No he matado a nadie! —Protestó—. ¡Casi me muero yo del susto!

—Oh... Estás aquí, pequeñín... —Sam lo encontró por fin, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, a la vez que trataba de calmar al pobre animalito.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Hemos escuchado gritos desde la cocina —Preguntó la señora Jones, llegando en bata, junto con su marido.

—¡Sam tiene una rata!

—Oh... —Patricia abrió su boca en un perfecta O.

—Es un hámster, no una rata —le aclaró él—. Y está muy asustado.

—Ay, pobre... —La señora Jones se acercó despacio, para verlo mejor—. Qué hermoso es... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Scabbers —respondió Sam, sujetándolo entre sus manos para que no se escapase—. Es de mi hermana Stacy. Me lo regaló cuando supo que viviría lejos de ella. No quiere que esté solo.

—Oh... —Exclamó Patricia emocionada, a la vez que su hija resoplaba.

—Bonito regalo, casi me muero de un infarto.

—¿Preferías que me hubiese traído a Spidey, la araña de mi hermano?

—¡No! —Mercedes estaba empezando a cambiar de idea acerca de lo adorables que eran los pequeños.

—Se llama Scabbers por Harry Potter, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la señora Jones, acariciando al animal—. Es adorable...

¡Era un ratón! Lo que había acariciado las piernas de Mercedes en su sueño. ¡Un ratón! No un chico. ¿Cómo demonios había podido llegar hasta allí de todos modos? Oh Dios, había soñado con un ratón. El rubor empezó a incendiar sus mejillas y la vergüenza la sacudió. Acababa de darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida y cómo lo estaba él. ¡Llevaba su pijama de vaquitas y él... solo unos calzoncillos y... una camiseta de tirantes blanca que marcaba sus músculos y... ¡¿Qué demonios hacían todos en su habitación?! ¡Ella odiaba que la gente entrase allí!

—No nos dijiste que traías compañía, Sam.

—Lo siento, Señor Jones. Tenía miedo de que no me dejasen tenerlo. Su jaula es muy segura, de verdad. He debido dejarla mal cerrada ayer cuando me fui a dormir y... No sé cómo ha podido llegar aquí.

—Así que era eso lo que querías que no viéramos en tu maleta.

—¿En mi maleta? —El chico la miró, extrañado—. No. De haberlo traído en mi maleta, no habría Scabbers ahora mismo. Lo traía en mi mochila y lo dejé en la taquilla durante las clases. ¿Quieres tocarlo? —Preguntó, acercándose a la chica.

—Ni de broma. Ya me tocó él, _bastante_ —le informó, partiendo la palabra en sílabas.

—Dijiste que te gustaba Harry Potter —se excusó él.

—Y no por ello se me ocurre tener un elfo doméstico —le respondió ella.

—Porque no existen —le recordó Sam, acercándole el animal un poco más.

—Necesito una ducha —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta para que todos saliesen de allí. Buscaría sus cosas y saldría directa hacia el baño. Quería a ese ratón lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Vamos, Sam —lo apuró Patricia Jones, acariciando una vez más al pequeño ratoncito. Éste era completamente blanco, como la harina.

—No les parece mal que lo tenga, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, antes de que Mercedes cerrase la puerta detrás de ellos, con algo más de fuerza de lo habitual.

—En absoluto, Sam. Pero intenta que no se escape de la jaula o Mercedes se lo dará de comida al gato del vecino —le dijo Robert Jones.

—Muchas gracias, señor —respondió Sam, entrando en su habitación, y cerrando rápidamente la puerta—. Creo que se ha enfadado de verdad con nosotros, amigo —le habló, metiéndolo en la jaula de nuevo y cerrando bien la puertecita. Sentándose en la silla del escritorio se lo quedó mirando—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte en su cama y tocarla? Qué locura... —Rió, viendo cómo el hámster empezaba a girar en su rueda. Sam apoyó la cabeza en su mano, hincando el codo en la mesa, preguntándose dónde la habría tocado Scabbers y qué tendría que hacer él para que ella los perdonase—. Al menos, ahora ya no tendré que esconderte —suspiró.

_Continuará... _

_..._

**Spoilers de los próximos capítulos, no leer en caso de no querer spoilearse:**

****Y allí estaba Mercedes, junto a su taquilla, tratando de recoger del suelo los libros que se le habían caído. Su casillero debía estar muy lleno. Sam sonrió, recordando que en el instituto de dónde venía, él también lo tenía repleto de cosas. Éstas se caían a todas horas cada vez que lo abría, y casi siempre, alguien le ayudaba a recogerlas para devolverlas al sitio. Como ahora también la estaban ayudando a ella. Sam había empezado a andar hacia allí, pero se había detenido, a tiempo de ver cómo uno de sus compañeros de equipo se agachaba y se los tendía a la chica. Tinsley... Era Shane Tinsley. Y ella le sonreía.

...

****—¿Sam? —Finn Hudson lo llamaba por tercera vez sin recibir respuesta, haciéndole incluso dudar el haberse equivocado de nombre.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, fijando sus ojos en él y dejando de mirar la puerta por dónde se habían ido las Cheerios.

—Te has quedado mudo.

—Acaban de invitarme a salir —le contó, sorprendido.

—Oh, eso... Está guay. ¿No?

—Santana y Brittany. Las dos. Acaban de invitarme a salir las dos. Al mismo tiempo. Y no al mismo tiempo de venir a preguntármelo. Me refiero a "al mismo tiempo", como en, "queremos salir contigo al mismo tiempo". A la vez —le explicó, sin poder entenderlo él. ¿Qué demonios tenía el agua de Lima que todos estaban como cabras?

—Ah, eso... Umm... Bienvenido al club... —le respondió Finn, echando un brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio.

...

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo siete. Sed buenos y dejadme un review contándome lo que os ha parecido, me haríais inmensamente feliz. ^^_

_Un beso y gracias por estar ahí._

_Syl_


	8. Novatadas

_Hola de nuevo. Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, lo sé. Según pone en la página, desde el 7 de Agosto, lo que es mucho tiempo. Pero mi inspiración se había ido a no sé dónde y aún no tengo claro si ha vuelto como debería. Bueno, vosotros lo juzgaréis con este capítulo. xD_

_Permitidme que el capítulo de hoy vaya dedicado a Ale y a Luna, dos personas que se merecían un gran regalo por sus cumples y que este año no ha podido ser, sorry niñas, mi inspiración se ha puesto en huelga u.u pero ojalá que este capi os saque unas sonrisas al menos. Os deseo lo mejor del mundo porque os lo merecéis, mil gracias por estar ahí. _

_Si habéis visto la serie One Tree Hill, sabréis de dónde ha salido una escena que transcurre hacia el final del capi. No diré cuál, para no spoilear, pero a quién acierte le doy un premio jejeje Quería actualizar ayer por ser el aniversario de OTH pero no me dio tiempo, así que, os lo dejo hoy. _

_**Los agradecimientos los he puesto al final de la página, que una vez más, me han quedado enormes.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: "Novatadas"**_

Esa misma mañana, tiempo después, Sam veía cómo Mercedes se encaminaba hacia el instituto sin despedirse. Los Jones apenas habían estacionado su coche en el parking del McKinley y ahora la miraban alejarse tal y cómo lo estaba haciendo el chico.

—Se le pasará —le aseguró Patricia Jones—. No te preocupes.

—Menos de un día y ya me odia. He batido mi propio record —dijo, sincero.

Y así lo creía.

Ella no había vuelto a hablarle desde el incidente de aquella mañana al levantarse. Ni siquiera para preguntarle si había enjaulado de nuevo a Scabbers, la cuál seguramente, habría sido su primera pregunta. Y tampoco le había pedido los cereales en la mesa del desayuno, cuando los había tenido delante de él y alejados de ella. Mercedes había preferido levantarse y buscarlos ella misma, antes que dirigirle la palabra. Al parecer, la chica se estaba tomando en serio lo que él le había dicho y había empezado a actuar como si, verdaderamente, él no formase parte de aquella casa. En mala hora se le había pasado por la cabeza asegurarle que no se enteraría de su presencia, pues ella misma estaba encargándose de hacerle el vacío.

—Oh, no pienses eso —Robert Jones hizo aspavientos con su mano, restando importancia a las palabras del chico. O quizás sus movimientos eran una indicación de "bájate del coche o llegaremos tarde al trabajo". Sam no sabría decirlo—. Mi pequeña no sabe odiar. Es todo amor.

Patricia le sonrió a su marido y asintió con la cabeza, antes de dar también su opinión.

—Se ha llevado un susto, eso es todo —dijo, girándose hacia atrás, donde aún permanecía sentado Sam—. Tardará unas horas en volver a hablarte, seguramente, pero no te preocupes. Ella es así. Ya la irás conociendo —La mujer le sonrió, intentando despreocuparle—. Dale su espacio y ella misma volverá a hablarte cuando se le haya pasado el enfado.

Las palabras de la señora Jones actuaban como un bálsamo reparador, pero la línea seria que habían formado los labios de su hija segundos antes, cuando el día anterior habían dibujado una hermosa sonrisa, le hacían pensar lo contrario. Sam no estaba tan seguro de que ella volviese a hablarle sin que él hiciese nada. Pero quizás la señora Jones tuviese razón y el silencio fuese la mejor opción.

—Hazle caso, Sam. Verás como no es nada.

—Sí, claro —asintió, abriendo ya la puerta del coche para bajarse—. Muchas gracias por traerme —sonrió, bajándose rápidamente, y alejándose un poco del coche.

—Esperemos que Mercy no tarde mucho en volver a hablarte o la vuelta en bus será de lo más incómoda —Robert Jones elevó la voz para que el chico le oyese por encima del ruido de los coches estacionando.

Sam sonrió, al tiempo que el motor del coche se encendía y el señor Jones dejaba atrás el aparcamiento.

—Más o menos, como fue la vuelta de ayer —recordó él.

Bueno, quizás no había sido tan incómoda, porque esa vez sí habían hablado, pero había sido, sin duda, una vuelta en bus con bastantes silencios que le habían hecho desear llegar cuánto antes a casa.

—¡Sam Evans! —oyó gritar detrás de él, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Noah Puckerman y su preciosa novia, a la que recordó no podía mirar o perdería "sus pelotas".

—Hey —Sam les saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Mercedes? —Preguntó la chica, vestida con su traje de animadora y con una perfecta coleta como peinado.

—Oh... Umm... Creo que tenía prisa por entrar —le explicó él.

No le contaría las verdaderas razones que tenía para haberlo hecho. O al menos, no él. Si la propia Mercedes quería hablar de ello con su mejor amiga, era su decisión.

—Pero hoy no es lunes... —susurró Quinn, pensativa, al tiempo que Puck la rodeaba por la cintura con el brazo y dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

—No te preocupes por la Sexy Mama... —dijo, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de ambos rubios—. Wow, vale, vale. Voy a tener que dejar de llamarla así. Estáis empezando a asustarme. Sobretodo tú, que acabas de llegar —señaló a Sam con su dedo índice. Al parecer, nadie le había enseñado educación.

Sam no sabía qué responder. Sus ojos habían reaccionado solos, tan rápido como lo habían hecho los de Quinn, al oírle decir aquel mote. Puck la seguía llamando Sexy Mama y ella seguía hablándole, y sin embargo, a él le estaba regalando un silencio atronador de quién sabe cuántas horas por el susto que Scabbers le había dado aquella mañana. No era comparable, él lo sabía. Y Puck también se lo había dejado claro con aquella frase.

_Sobretodo tú, que acabas de llegar._

Acababa de llegar a su vida y ya la había enfadado. Quizás con el paso del tiempo, él sabría qué hacer para ganársela de nuevo. Para hacer que ella volviese a hablarle más rápidamente, para ganarse su confianza. Porque lo que era ahora mismo, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Lo único que sabía era que Noah Puckerman tenía "unas pelotas impresionantes" si no temía llamarla Sexy Mama después de todas las veces que ella se lo había prohibido.

Sam vio cómo Quinn bajaba el dedo de Puck que lo señalaba, y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a clase —les dijo a ambos.

—Mira tú qué pena... —rió el judío, siguiendo a la chica hacia las puertas de la entrada—. ¡Eh, Sam! —Lo llamó de nuevo, girándose hacia atrás —¿Sigue en pie lo de las pruebas, no?

Quinn se dio la vuelta también, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

—Claro —contestó, asegurándose la mochila en sus hombros y empezando a caminar hacia el interior.

—Genial, tío. Te necesitamos en el equipo —Sam siguió escuchándole una vez cruzaron las puertas del McKinley, y se perdieron por sus pasillos. Mantener la cabeza ocupada prestando atención a lo que Noah Puckerman le contaba hacía que no recordase el hecho de que su compañera de casa había dejado de hablarle y en cierto modo, le odiaba: y también, el hecho de que aquel era el segundo día de instituto y todavía le quedaban muchísimos más.

_Primer objetivo: Entrar en el equipo de football._

Pensó mientras entraba en clase de Matemáticas.

...

Mercedes Jones se pasó toda la mañana llegando la primera a sus clases. Se había bajado del coche sin despedirse y había corrido como un torbellino hacia su taquilla, esperando que a Sam no se le ocurriese perseguirla. Había comprobado también, para su suerte, que ellos no coincidían en ninguna de las materias, lo que sin duda la había salvado de una charla no deseada en historia o química.

No estaba preparada para verle de nuevo, o más bien, no estaba preparada para que él la viese a ella. Y es que él había entrado en su cuarto esa mañana y ella...

_¡Llevaba puesto un pijama de vaquitas!_

Su mente se lo recordaba una y otra vez, y ahora, en medio de la clase de química con el Señor Harris.

Debería estar enfadada con Sam, y furiosa porque su rata le hubiese asaltado en su cama, o que con ese hecho, él también había entrado en su habitación, y sin embargo, una vez se había metido en la ducha y abierto el grifo de agua caliente, solo había podido pensar que ella misma había tirado de él para que entrase. Era ella quién tenía la culpa de que él la hubiese visto con su pijama de vaquitas.

_Qué vergüenza, por Dios._

Se suponía que él no entraría a su habitación de nuevo, ¡habían hecho un pacto! Se suponía que ella estaba a salvo allí dentro. Ella y sus pijamas ridículos. Puede que Sam tuviera secretos, pero ella también los tenía, y él había conseguido descubrir uno de ellos. Uno que había hecho que "el gato le comiese la lengua" y no desease volver a hablarle en mucho tiempo. Todo por culpa de aquel diminuto animal, el que estaba segura que acabaría cocinando la próxima vez que se escapase de su jaula.

Tratando de alejar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos asesinos, se obligó a prestar atención a la clase. Al fin y al cabo, poco arreglaba con lamentarse y pensar en ello las veinticuatro horas del día, sobretodo en aquel laboratorio en el que podía terminar incendiando cualquier cosa. Lo que sí esperaba era que a Sam no se le ocurriese irse de la lengua porque entonces sí que...

—Señorita Jones, me alegro de que esté de nuevo con nosotros —le llamó la atención el señor Harris, provocando que con sus palabras todos girasen sus cabezas hacia ella.

Sí, definitivamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en Sam Evans y en el hecho de que la había visto con uno de sus pijamas de animalitos o se pasaría "dormida" la mayor parte de sus clases.

El señor Harris prosiguió con la clase y ella siguió copiando lo que había escrito en el encerado. Bases, ácidos y media hora después, Mercedes salía ya del laboratorio directa hacia su taquilla.

Era la hora del almuerzo y ella esperaba no toparse con Sam en la cafetería. Lo que sería un milagro dado que las pruebas de football habían sido ya y seguramente todos ellos estarían celebrando allí su entrada en el equipo. A esas horas, Sam sería un Titán más, y eso significaba que sus padres volverían a salir de casa para ver sus partidos tal y como hacían con Bobby; y para disgusto suyo, los compañeros del equipo y las Cheerios llenarían su casa, o al menos el salón, ya que la principal norma puesta por su padre era "No chicos/chicas en las habitaciones".

Había sido pensar en ellas y aparecer dos por la esquina. Kimberly y Cindy... Venían directas hacia ella, sin la intención de apartarse.

—Meredith... —la saludaron con desgana y siguieron su camino hacia el final del pasillo.

_Es Mercedes._

Las había corregido tantas veces que ya ni se molestaba. Ni siquiera le dirigirían la palabra si ella no fuese la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray, la capitana del equipo.

—Aretha... —Esta vez fue Santana quién le habló, caminando detrás de las dos primeras, y con Brittany Pierce a su lado.

—J. Lo —respondió Mercedes, oyendo cómo su teléfono móvil empezaba a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Las dos Cheerios siguieron su camino, dejándola en aquel pasillo que empezaba a vaciarse. Todo el mundo tenía mucha hambre y ella también debería ir corriendo a la cafetería si quería conseguir algo de comida antes de que se acabasen los buenos platos.

—Quinn... Ya estoy yendo para ahí, dame un segundo —contestó, sin mirar el identificador de llamadas, pues era obvio que sería ella la que llamaba. Siempre comían juntas y Mercedes se estaba retrasando.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la línea no le respondió la voz suave de su mejor amiga, ni ninguna otra. Solo se oían respiraciones que no le gustaban nada de nada.

Separando el teléfono de la oreja, se fijó en el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

_¿Sam?_

—¿Hola? ¿S...? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó, casi dándose con la mano en la cabeza por lo estúpida que era. Claro que había alguien del otro lado, la cuestión era saber quién—. Si no responden, voy a colgar.

—No, no... Umm... Mer... Mercedes —la voz del otro lado de la línea se hizo presente segundos antes de que colgase.

—¿Sam?

¿Qué hacía llamándola? Ella no estaba preparada para hablar con él todavía. ¡Ni siquiera por teléfono!

—Mercedes... Yo... No quería molestarte. Tú serías la última persona a la que llamaría, te lo juro... Más después de lo de esta mañana. Pero la verdad es que no tengo-

El chico empezó a soltar una retahíla de palabras sin detenerse. Un monólogo telefónico del que Mercedes desconectó a los pocos segundos.

—Sam, ¿qué pasa? —lo paró.

—¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes venir aquí?

—Sitúa aquí, no soy adivina —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh... Claro, sí... Eh... Los vestuarios. ¿Podrías venir a los vestuarios del equipo? —Preguntó con miedo.

—¿Para qué- ? —Quiso saber, pero él no la dejó continuar.

—Ven. Ahora. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Masculló, encaminándose hacia allí como un torbellino.

...

No estaba siendo su mejor día, sin duda. Había empezado mal, con Scabbers escapándose de su jaula y yendo a parar a la cama de Mercedes, y con ésta gritando y despertándoles a todos. Había conseguido en menos de un día que ella no quisiese volver a hablarle.

Y, ¡hey! Él habría hecho caso a los consejos de la señora Jones sin ningún problema, y le habría dado su espacio. Habría esperado incluso a que ella volviese a hablarle por sí sola, aunque hubiese tenido que esperar mil años... pero al parecer, no era el día de "dejar que las cosas se arreglasen por su propio peso" sino el de las bromas pesadas.

Sam notó cómo las mejillas todavía le ardían y las orejas las acompañaban. Acababa de llamar a Mercedes y no había hecho más que dejar el móvil de nuevo en su taquilla y cubrirse sus partes bajas con el balón de baloncesto que "amablemente" le habían dejado sus compañeros.

Estaba desnudo, como Dios lo había traído al mundo, y en el vestuario del equipo de football. Su día no había empezado bien, pero si le hubiesen contado cómo este podría haber empeorado no se lo hubiese creído. Sus compañeros, o más bien, aquellos que decían serlo, habían decidido que la mejor manera de darle la bienvenida al equipo era con una novatada...

Lo cierto es que debería haberlo supuesto, pues, de dónde venía, también las sufrían, pero esa era la primera vez que se mudaba y cambiaba de colegio, y los compañeros de verdad parecían buena gente, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que podrían ser capaces... Menos todavía el que Noah Puckerman hubiese formado parte de ello.

"Lo siento tío" Le había oído decir antes de salir por la puerta, llevándose con él su ropa. Al oírle, Sam había salido de la ducha a toda prisa, pero desnudo como estaba, no había podido llegar lejos. Resignado, se había dado la vuelta y había corrido hacia su taquilla, en la que había encontrado su teléfono móvil y una nota. Podían haberle dejado al menos una toalla, ¿no? Porque estaba mojado. De pies a cabeza. Y el suelo, súper resbaladizo. Y no había podido secarse con papel porque éste se le adhería al cuerpo y era tan asqueroso y avergonzante... y...

¡Dios! Había llamado a Mercedes, que no le hablaba desde esa mañana. De hecho, ella le odiaba. Sí. Y lo haría aún más cuando descubriese cuál era el motivo de su llamada.

¡Pero él no tenía la culpa!

—¡Estúpidas novatadas! —gruñó, apretando el balón con sus manos mientras estas empezaban a temblarle. Debería estar acostumbrado a aquella situación, al fin y al cabo, nunca había sentido vergüenza de su desnudez y... más de una vez, había llevado encima ropa que lo había cubierto menos que aquella pelota de baloncesto. Pero estaba allí, en los vestuarios del McKinley, con Mercedes a punto de aparecer por la puerta y una parte de él quería morirse de la vergüenza, mientras la otra deseaba que el tiempo pasase lo más deprisa posible y el momento quedase en el pasado como tantos otros que se empeñaba en olvidar.

Oyó pasos del otro lado de la puerta y se descubrió rezando porque ella fuera la que entrase. El solo hecho de que otro alumno o profesor le viesen desnudo y ocultándose detrás de una pelota de baloncesto le hacía querer tener a mano la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter. Aunque de haberla tenido en su poder, seguramente se la habrían llevado también. Cabrones.

La puerta se abrió por fin, y la chica no tardó en posar sus ojos en él. Sam se había girado quedando frente a frente, con la intención de que la pelota cubriese lo máximo posible y su trasero no se le viese ni siquiera de lado, pero de nada le sirvió, porque lo siguiente que sucedió, hizo que soltase la pelota sin darse cuenta y se precipitase sobre ella.

—¡Dios Santo! —El suelo resbaladizo había hecho que Mercedes se cayese redonda y ahora, Sam Evans, como Dios lo había traído al mundo estaba intentando ayudarle a que se levantase.

_Tierra trágame._

Ella quería cerrar los ojos, olvidar lo que había visto y largarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía, porque, en primer lugar, si los cerraba, corría el peligro de volverse a caer cuando se levantase, ya que el suelo estaba hecho un completo desastre. _Señor... ¿por qué eran tan guarros? _Y segundo, no podía salir de ahí y olvidar lo que había visto porque... ¡sería imposible!

Totalmente. Imposible.

Acababa de verle desnudo.

A Sam. En los vestuarios del equipo de football. Cuando compartían un baño en su casa. Y cuando él mismo la había visto esa mañana con un ridículo pijama de vaquitas. Bueno, no era comparable, la situación del chico era muchísimo peor, aunque parecía no importarle, porque no se le veía ninguna intención de cubrirse en absoluto.

¿Y qué demonios hacía desnudo con una pelota de baloncesto cubriéndole el, la, los...?

—¡Oh, Dios! —Tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar de mirárselo, mirársela... Pero era el primer chico que veía desnudo y no podía parar y...

_¡Mercedes!_

Su conciencia le gritó y la obligó a que se levantase. Habían pasado segundos desde que había abierto la puerta de los vestuarios, pero a ella le parecían minutos. Demasiados minutos mirando las pobres partes bajas del chico. Bueno, no pobres. Definitivamente, no pobres.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Sam, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantase. La vergüenza que había sentido segundos antes había desaparecido y el miedo a que la chica se hubiese dado un golpe contra la puerta había ocupado su lugar. Al parecer, sí se lo había dado y éste debía haber sido bien fuerte porque sus ojos se le cerraban y no alcanzaba a cerrar su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Mercedes? —insistió de nuevo, esta vez, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella, lo que hizo que él suspirase aliviado.

—¿Sam? —Preguntó en un susurro, bajando la cabeza para no mirarle.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías vestirte? —Le pidió, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban hasta el infinito.

—De verdad me gustaría, pero... no tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Cómo?

—Los chicos me han robado las cosas —le explicó, buscando sus ojos, pero comprendiendo que ella no le miraría, pues seguía odiándole, sin duda alguna.

—¡¿Robado?! —Exclamó, girando la cabeza y volviéndose a cruzar con los hermosos ojos verdes del chico. ¡Aquellos que podría seguir mirando de haber estado vestido delante de ella! Se le hacía muy difícil mirarle así, sabiendo que, si sus ojos bajaban unos centímetros, su visión le enseñaría de nuevo muchas más cosas de aquel cuerpo al que Kurt había calificado como Adonis.

_¡Tenías razón, Kurt!_

—Una novatada. He entrado en el equipo —Sam tragó saliva, moviéndose ligeramente para cubrir sus intimidades con sus piernas, lo que hacía que se le viese más el trasero. Aunque eso no le importaba en aquella extraña situación, pues Mercedes había quedado recostada sobre la puerta impidiendo así que alguien más entrase en los vestuarios. Un gran alivio para él.

Mercedes lo seguía mirando a los ojos, dándose cuenta por fin, de que lo hacía con la intención de no mirar más abajo. Hacia aquella parte que había empezado a despertársele en ese mismo momento y...

_¡AHORA NO!_

—¡Asqueroso! —El insulto salió de la chica sin saber la reacción que causaría en él. Lo había gritado con tanto odio que Sam, se echó hacia atrás, tratando de cubrirse con la pelota de nuevo, hasta dar con su trasero en las frías taquillas.

_Asqueroso._

Lo era.

Solo él podría estar sintiendo aquello en ese preciso momento. Asqueroso era poco insulto para él. Dios, la entendería completamente si ella no volvía a hablarle. Sería un año muy largo compartiendo la misma casa, y viéndola todos los días sin poder conversar con ella, pero... la comprendería.

—De verdad te lo digo. Es asqueroso —empezó a decir Mercedes, apoyándose con su mano en la puerta para darse impulso y levantarse con facilidad—. Odio los granizados, los baños portátiles, los cubos de basura, ¡pero las novatadas se llevan la palma! ¿Así planean darte la bienvenida al equipo? —Mercedes no dejaba de hablar mientras se quitaba su abrigo—. Los voy a matar —Y a Sam le pareció que lo decía muy en serio. Se había terminado de quitar el abrigo y ahora se lo pasaba para que él se lo pusiese—. Está un poco sucio por la caída y seguro te viene grande, o no, no lo sé. Pero al menos no tendrás frío.

¿Frío? Sam no tenía frío. Su cuerpo era un volcán en erupción en ese mismo momento. Su cara estaba completamente roja y juraría que la taquilla estaba comenzando a calentarse también detrás de él.

—Gracias —dijo, dándose ligeramente la vuelta para vestírselo, regalándole a la chica una vista más de su perfecto trasero.

¿Todo era perfecto en él?

Al parecer. Sí.

Mercedes se abanicó con su mano durante unos segundos mientras el chico se distraía vistiendo el abrigo. Hacía mucho calor allí. Demasiado. ¿Verdad?

—Siento haberte molestado, pero no se me ocurría a quién más llamar. Bueno, en realidad, no tenía a quién más llamar. Solo tengo tu móvil y el de Puck, y él fue quién se llevó mi ropa así que dudo que si lo llamase, me la trajese de vuelta.

—¡¿PUCK ROBÓ TU ROPA?!

—Bueno...

—¡Oh...! ¡Voy a matarle! —Y ahora Sam sí podría decir que la chica echaba chispas. No le habría gustado ser Puck en ese momento. Aunque tampoco arreglaba mucho siendo Sam ahora... Ella seguía hablando de lo que le haría a Noah Puckerman cuando le viese de frente y Sam juntó sus piernas como reflejo cuando oyó salir de su boca la palabra "castración".

—Y estoy seguro de que sufriría muchísimo... —la interrumpió él, antes de seguir oyendo el monólogo de las "Mil y una torturas a Noah" —. Pero...

—¿Pero? —Mercedes arqueó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

—Mercedes... Así no puedo ir a clase —se señaló a sí mismo, vestido solo con el abrigo. Ni siquiera tenía unos zapatos que ponerse. No al menos allí —. Por eso mismo te llamé.

—Oh... Cierto... —Mercedes acababa de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el porqué la había llamado—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pues... —Sam se acercó a su nueva taquilla para sacar de allí la nota que le habían dejado al lado de su teléfono móvil—. Según pone aquí, me han dejado mi ropa en la taquilla.

La chica abrió los ojos, enfurecida. ¿Le habían robado la ropa y se la habían dejado en su taquilla? ¿Para que él fuese y recorriese desnudo todos los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a ella?

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR! —Casi rugió, girándose sobre sus pies y casi resbalándose de nuevo. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de los vestuarios.

—¿Mer...? ¿Mercedes? —El chico se quedó pálido, viendo cómo la puerta se cerraba y se volvía a quedar solo. ¿No pensaría dejarle allí? ¿Verdad?

Para su suerte, aquello no sucedió. La puerta volvió a abrirse segundos después y la chica asomó su cabeza sin entrar.

—Rápido, ¡dime número de taquilla y combinación! —le pidió ella, dejando una sonrisa en los labios de él.

_Continuará. _

_..._

_¿Y bien? No sé qué deciros, así que... ¿sorprendedme con vuestra opiniones en un review? Jejeje Hasta el próximo capítulo. Sed buenos._

_Agradecimientos:_

_Gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews y a los que me preguntáis por tuiter cuando serán las actualizaciones. Sobretodo gracias a Antonia, que se animó a dejar su primer review, es precioso. Gracias de verdad, tus palabras me emocionaron muchísimo. Y sí, lo más seguro es que sea mi última historia, al menos, dedicada a los Samcedes. Han sido dos largos años, casi tres, escribiendo solo de ellos y a veces siento que no me queda nada más por contar, aunque otras veces me vienen a la mente nuevas ideas, pero son muy pocas. Supongo que lo que necesitamos muchas veces es descansar durante un tiempo y si algún día se recuperan las ganas de escribir, empezar a hacerlo otra vez. Les tengo muchísimo cariño a estos personajes porque por ellos decidí empezar a escribir y gracias a ellos conocí a gente maravillosa, pero a veces necesitamos pasar página para no quedarnos anclados en el pasado, y esta es una de esas veces. Mil gracias por tu review, me hizo muchísima ilusión saber que os gustaron mis historias *_* Gracias también a quiénes me acompañan siempre, Maru (Yo adoro a Harry Potter y a todo el fandom, así que las cosas Harrypoterianas seguirán saliendo :D jajaja Te vas a convertir en la mejor investigadora al paso que vamos xDD Amistad afianza el amor, ¡sí! La cuestión es, ¿habrá amistad? xD Ya me dirás qué tal este xD ¡Un beso enorme!); Savri (Pues de momento no me ha llamado la atención ninguna otra pareja como para escribir sobre ellos, pero todo se andará xDD ¿Sammy te intriga? Umm, ya somos dos xD ¿Qué será lo que oculta...? xDD Mil gracias, Savri. Besos y abrazos ^^); Catita (¿Pero era con Sam con el que soñaba? ¿Sí? No sé yo, eh xDD Sam es muy raro, a saber qué esconde xD ¡Cariños!); Tania (Todas decís que Sam esconde algo jejeje ¿No te gusta Shane? Si es muy buena persona... xDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate y muchos besitos ^^); María Elena (Me encantaría poder decirte que sí a la petición que me haces, pero en este momento me es imposible :( Lo siento. Me estoy guardando todas mis ideas para cerrar bien esta historia, y me sabe mal no haber podido regalarle a Luna, a Sonia y a Ale tres buenas historias solo para ellas. Lo siento de nuevo, ojalá que tengas suerte y alguien se anime a escribirla. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^). _

_Muchos besos._

_Syl_


End file.
